The Midnight Dawns
by Scarlet Thorrn
Summary: G1; Adventure... Danger... Romance... All the things a girl could want, and some of the things that Starscream DOESN'T want. Unfortunately for him though, events have turned out differently in "Enter the Nightbird" and he's about to get them all! And more! ;P Summery Inside! Warning: Magic (Fantasy! X3) Coarse language (mostly Cybertronian) And eventual character death- Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Transformation

**Summery;** Cursed... Condemned... Sentenced... Poor Starscream, doomed to watch over Nightbird as she slowly adjusts to her new upgrades!

And he's really had just about enough of it! At the time, he has no time to think about some of the things that are appearing in his life, or at least will... Danger is always present but Romance? No... No. Nope. Natta~ He is not that kind of mech! And will not let himself fall victim to love...again.

It's too bad, though. Because little does he know that he's about to get more then just that...

"Welcome! To the Kingdom of Mebella!"

Starscream and Nightbird are rushed into another world. A world filled to the brim with magic, and the place were Fairy Tales are no longer the stuff of legend, but reality! The land is ruled by an evil witch, that claims to be the rightful ruler of Mebella- She poisoned the worlds core, The Jade Stone with the Emerald Rose, and oppressed the peoples of this great land who's true name has long since been forgotten.

Starscream and Nightbird can do nothing- or can they? Well, first thing is first- they must fight to return home! For surely the dangerous twists at every turn are not for them! Are they? And how will they deal with it? And I'm not just speaking about the physical danger, but the inner danger as well.. The danger of the heart falling for one you thought you hated with everything in you.

How will they do it? And how will you, dear reader, get past the awful summery?

**Yeah... I suck at ****summariesXD lol, but, okay, let's get right to the point, shall we? **

** Well then, welcome to my story, The Midnight Dawns. This AN has been re-written for many reasons- one being that I talk too much... Heh heh... Anyway so, this is a fantasy story, complete with evil witches, ice giants, magic, and maybe even some dragons, all mixed into a whole other world stuffed with colour and what hitherto was but the imaginary to our protagonists. Thrown into this new world, how will they survive a terrible twist of fate, a prophesy too directed at them, and a past that could mean everything in the future? Well, just get ready and buckle your seat belts-****  
**

**It's going to be a _long_ ride! **

**~Please enjoy, for I shall let the story speak for itself.**

* * *

** The**

**Midnight Dawns**

Part 1

**~Respect~**

**Chapter List (For Part 1)**

1. Transformation

2. The Blue Gate

3. Hopeless Travels

4. Take To The Sky!

5. The Emerald Rose and Ruby Jade **  
**

6. Mebella

7. Moonlight Roads

8. Capernum

9. Death's Banquet

10. Uninvited Guests

**11. Off With Her Head!**

12. The Crystal Dragon

13. A New Dawn

14. The Witch Of All Seasons

15. Through The Skies Of The Night

16. The Songless Bird

17. Nightshade's Magic

* * *

**The **

**Midnight ****Dawns**

Chapter 1

**~Transformation~**

* * *

**~Nightbird~**

**The stillness of the small room is peaceful**. I know it is still night. The dawn hasn't quite broken yet as the moon is just settling down for her brake from the midnight, and the sun will rise and bring the light to the shadows…

All this will happen- and I shall remain awake through all of it.

I let out a sigh, and turn over in the small berth. It seems that I'm so exhausted, that I'm too tired to recharge! I hate this reversed logic- I hate allot of things, though.

The Autobots, for example…actually, that's probably the best example of hatred I have. But I'm not exactly sure why…it is confusing, and I don't like how angry I am at them for no apparent reason- but I know better than to question this.

As the Decepticon I now am, I can not question the word or the orders of my leader. Megatron. Anything he wishes of me, I will fallow out until my dying breath. That is what I am now sworn to do. Once, I was pledged to help and serve the pathetic human race- but I have been freed from that burden by my Lord Megatron, and now I serve him. And willingly, too. My word is golden and true- even if I am unable to talk much…

I groan, and roll my optics at no one. My voice box still doesn't work very well, and- despite the kind encouragements from my comrades- I don't believe it ever really will.

I let out a scratchy sigh. Oh well.

_I'll probably have to get up soon. _I think sluggishly, my thoughts turning to a more subtle subject. _Starscream is going to barge in here, and if he doesn't drag me there, he'll at least demand- 'get off your lazy aft and get the slag down to the lab'. You've got plenty of work to do you worthless drone!' _I mimic his voice in my head, and I both groan and chuckle.

He never ceases to amuse me.

Despite the fact that it's been two human months since I've been cleared and I'm now more or less fully functional- he never stops ranting about how I was built by humans and I'm no more than a drone, and I'm no use to their- ur, _our,_ cause, and that Megatron should have never bothered with me, and that I'm completely worthless, and that Soundwave shouldn't have even bothered to see to these new upgrades, and that I could never amount to anything, and again that I'm worthless, and that Megatron is no more than a fool for keeping me around, and that- I groan. Seriously. The list, goes on, forever. It's rather annoying, really, but at the same time, it is pretty easy to laugh at him, so I guess his constant glitching at everyone is both pointless, and funny. I mean, let's just say it- he's a total drama queen. And who knows why in the pit he can't get over it all.

So what if I was built on Earth? Aren't we _on _Earth right now anyway? We've been here for a little while, too. Me not so much, but the others…meh! You'd think they'd be used to it by now, huh? Well, I think Thundercracker is, at the very least- but Primus bless us Starscream ever stop complaining about the organic atmosphere!

_I wonder if he'll ever stop overreacting to everything. _I twist over in my small berth again, newly installed wings shuffling. _It's, kind of…actually, really, annoying. Why can't he just get over it like Thundercraker or Skywarp? He just has to make a huge deal out of it… _I really wonder then what goes on through that strange possessor of his. _He's weird. _I think, and-

Light strangles through the door as it's burst open!

_Well speak of the devil. _

An unhappy voice clutches the air I breathe and I slump down on the berth.

"Nightbird! Get up, and get the frag off your lazy little aft and get the slag down to the lab'! You've got plenty of work to do you worthless drone! So get to it!"

My face buried in the sheets, I give a smirk. He's that easy to predict. Dragging on the action, I lift my head tiredly- my smirk concealed behind my mask- and peer at him through a half onlined gaze. Starscream frowns, crimson/silverish wings snapping back in annoyance. His body language really isn't that hard to read, and I can tell just by a glance- that he is pissed. More than usual, it seems.

Not wanting to cause trouble, I sit up, and surprisingly, he sticks around long enough to step inside the immensely tinny room- that makes almost _anyone_ feel Closter-phobic- and select a few texts off the shelves and carelessly toss them on the berth. He orders then with a disappointed scowl. "Bring those and the others you need- it's Tuesday, if you didn't know." Then he storms out and slams the door. (Like a boss)

I groan. Wonderful. Nothing like an overly-irritated Starscream!

Sliding off the low berth, pedes drag across the small room to the door, and I switch on the only light.

As I glance around, I wonder how long I actually recharged last night. I know it _did _come at some point- just to figure out when and how long would be nice.

I sigh and shake my helm. It doesn't matter. Today will be like any other. Sulking back to the berth, I reach beside it and scoop up the pads that are stacked on the cold floor. I place them carefully on the berth, before checking around for the last book I know I'll need. It takes a minute, but finally I spot it wedged between the berth and the wall. Gingerly shifting the narrow frame of the berth, I reach with a steady servo and grasp the book. Digits clasping it tightly, I yank it free with a huff, and brush off the collecting dust on its cover.

Scooping up the others, I hug them close to my chest as I switch off the light and step out into the hallway. Glancing around the stack of books, I turn right and scurry down the hallway to a flight of stairs that leads up to the lab'.

As always, I find the trip up the stairs agonizing, and it makes it even more of a drag that I can barley see in front of me! When I breach the top of the long steps, I take a moment to catch my breath. Stairs. What would we do without them? _Elevators. _I think grimly. Seriously. You'd think with all our 'almighty technology' and whatnot, we'd be a little more futuristic then this! _But no! Instead, even though we're one of the most technically advanced races out there- we still use stairs. Stairs! _Climbing is so much easier. Not to mention way more fun!

I grumble a few unintelligible words and lazily trot down the hallways. _Ah scrap! _I think tiresomely. _I'm going to be way late!_

Not paying attention to my surroundings, I break out into a run.

And I'm just spinning around the corner when- BAM!

Tumbling back, I drop my texts, and wince as my helm slams ageist the ground. Pain caresses my head annoyingly, and I let out a light groan. After a moment, I prop myself up on my elbows, and with a fluttering gaze glance around.

My audio censers picking up a moan, I squint my yellowish optics into a focus, and stare as Thundercraker slowly sits up.

I flush, embarrassed as hell as he sluggishly brushes away a text that landed on his head and stands.

He looks at me, and beneath my mask, I bite my lip. He pauses, as if stoned and not really getting it, and then- he laughs.

My optics widen, and I watch as he again tumbles back and lands on his aft. He clutches his tank and shakes his head wildly. I squint, confused. But after a moment, his laughter dies out and he's left just chuckling.

Thundercraker stands and extends a servo to me with a pleasant smile on his face. I take his hand, and he helps me up.

I brush off, and bend down to pick up my things, but to my surprise, I find him also helping. My optics show sign of a smile. There not so bad, you know. The jets. Sure, Skywarp can be a little overbearing and reckless, and Dirge slightly paranoid at times, and Thrust a bit insensitive, and Thundercraker somewhat of a workaholic- always worried about whatever- and Ramjet might get a little cocky and be as reckless as Skywarp- but in the end, there not all bad!.. Well, in considerate thinking, really…

And then, there's Starscream…_heh heh heh. _I think with a smirk. I don't have much to say about that one.

We gather up the rest of my books- and unexpectedly, Thundercraker, well, cracks up!

I stare at him, for a moment. Although he's loud and not really giving a damn on what anyone could think, I smile and after a nano-klick he regains himself.

I cock my helm to one side. _What's so funny? _

He waves it off, "oh…uh…nothing! Hey, you better get going! Starscream's a little- oh, ur, let's just say he isn't in the best of moods today!"

With that, he hands me the books he retrieved and scurries away.

I watch him for a moment, wondering what in Primus' name got into him, then turn and continue on my way. But this time, I just walk. I don't need any run-ins with anybody else. Keeping my gaze fixed on the door just a few steps away, I make careful note to remind myself that the second I'm in there, there can be no fooling around. Normally, I'd just _love_ to mess with him, at least once within the day, but I've got a bad feeling something is off.

Twisting the door handle, I glance behind me one last time, and then step inside.

As always, the light is blinding as if stepping into the sun, but then it quickly dims as my optics adjust. Looking around, I spot Starscream sitting on a chair opposite the room, his face plate buried in his servos tiredly.

I frown, but then merely walk to the center of the room and drop my books on the table. Announcing my arrival.

His head jerks up, and he frowns. Standing, he walks over, and checks what I've got. He gives an affirmative nod after seemingly concluding that I've got everything. Prick.

"Alright, get to work on math." Starscream says with a yawn.

I pull out a chair and sit, opening up the text, I get to work immediately.

As I study the questions, and do my best to answer them, my mind darts back to past events…

** Day 1... **

_Name; Nightbird. _

_Creator; Doctor Fujiyama _

_Objective; Not Programmed _

_History; In The Making _

_Orders; Obey Master Fujiyama _

_I opened my optics for the first time that day, and saw the laboratory in which I was created. Doctor Fujiyama was my master. And as he looked into my gaze he cried out with exceedingly great joy. "She works, she works! Maka! Maka, come see this!_

_People flooded the room, but I paid them no mind. My programming told me to only listen to the orders of Doctor Fujiyama…_

** Day 109... **

_Many adjustments were made, and bugs wired out and destroyed. I was ready to be shown off to the world, finally, and Doctor Fujiyama was speaking to a man on the telephone. Normally I would pay it no mind, as it was impolite to eavesdrop, but I heard my name said, and decided that I would be best if I knew what the good Doctor was up too…_

_But when I turned my audio censers to the conversation, I found out about the Autobots and the show of me to the world… I wasn't sure how I felt about all that… _

**Day 145...**

_There I was, on stage and on camera! Even though I had been turned off for most of my time, I had kept careful count of the days while constantly checking... One hundred and forty-five. It had been one hundred and forty five days since I first onlined! And to tell you truthfully, I felt much better as many of the bugs and glitches in my system had been removed, and I could run my programming more smoothly than ever. _

_As my optics came to life, I first saw the white sheet at my feet. I relized then that people from around the world were watching me- I felt a little nervous, but I kept my helm held high and did what I was programmed to do. _

_Doctor Fujiyama said to the people that I was no threat. And if I were able to, I would have smirked. Oh, I could be a threat alright…_

_And it appears that Megatron seemed to recognize this, for the ground shook, and the roof lifted off. People screamed in terror, and I was switched off manually by my creator just as I cot the eye of Optimus Prime. He looked as worried as I felt. And I think, perhaps, there was some kind of silent connection between __us, if not for just that one moment… Something, which made me feel like I was more than just a drone built by humans…_

_But then it was over, and I fell into total unconsciousness._

**Day 146… **

_When I onlined, I felt different…very, different! My thoughts were both faster and slower._

_Name; Nightbird. _

_Creator; Doctor Fujiyama _

_Objective; …Attack…Stealer… _

_History; Awaiting…Approval… _

_Orders; In…Waiting…._

_That was the day I met them all… Megatron, Soundwave, the jets, the Stunticons, Constructicons, the whole lot! Though I must say, I was pretty sure from day one as a Decepticon, that Starscream didn't like me much. Perhaps, it was because the first thing I did when I onlined was attack him- that turned out to be a laugh! _

_Soundwave then gave me my orders- which I was meant to obey without question-. "Infiltrate Autobot headquarters and steal the World Energy Chip from Teletraan 1." _

_I wondered what they did to me…_

**Day 148…**

_The mission was a success… I acquired the chip, and Megatron was pleased with my work… But Starscream seamed angry… So, intern, I was right... And wrong, too. He didn't just not like me. He hated me… _

**Day 150… **

_After that, the Autobots again attempted to bring me back to my creator by reasoning with me. I did not go- as at that time I saw no point in it! He was a weak fleshling. I was better than that._

_But I was worried. Megatron was continuously bothering Stasrscream as that I would make a good replacement for him. He was not too thrilled with that. And every time our gaze would meet, he held a sort of disgusted and angry look in his optics. I didn't care what I was doing, as long as I could serve my leader, Megatron… But it appeared that he did. _

**Day 151... **

_Too my distaste, the Autobots did it._

_They had me caught in an Electro Mesh Prison, and Optimus Prime retrieved the chip._

_But thankfully, the Decepticons came to my rescue, and I was freed. The battle went on, me doing my best in the fighting- but at one point, I was unfortunately shot by a stray bullet and I tumbled down into a pass. There, I saw him. _

_He looked so angry. So full of hate…and, I wondered why. I know that Megatron must have insulted him gravely, but it bothered him this much? _

_We just starred at each other. Total silence echoing around the cavern. Me, laying there, immobilized by pain. Him, walking…but my optics spotted a few not-so-deep gashes along his right arm and servo… But the cuts were oozing all the same. _

_Starscream looked…almost...hurt…I felt…bad…for him… Why? I'm not so sure…it was just that look in his optics. The betrayal. The distrust. The pain. But even more worse, was the appearance of familiarity. Like this sort of situation or these feelings were no stranger to him at all. _

_And I wondered who he really was…_

_But that was not of the question that day. As I stared at him, the hurting feeling in his optics dimmed and he took on an almost blank expression. There was pain there as well, but it was a different kind of a pain. It was the kind of pain that said. "I hate you enough that I'm going to murder you right here and now." And truly, that's what I thought he was going to do._

_He raised his arm, missal aiming for my helm. I cringed. Fear thrashing like spears through me. Sucking in a breath, I looked down and braced myself for the end…and as I listened to the firing of the rocket and the heat rushing towards me, I thought it was over, and I regretted something…something I was never able to place._

_But that last breath didn't come. No. I kept on breathing. I went on, and did not die… No, I didn't even feel a thing._

_I looked up. Confused. Unsure. Had someone saved me? I had most certainly not been deactivated! But what had happened?_

_And then I saw._

_No. No one had saved me. No one had come to my rescue miraculously. Quite the opposite. It was still just the two of us. In the dead silence, I realized- he had fired over me. _

"_That's a warning, Nightbird." He said, his voice heavy as if suppressing something. "I don't care what you do. But-" he stopped, as if realizing he hadn't thought the sentence through. He bit his lip, his scarlet optics glinting with hated and weak_ _emotions. In one movement then, he spun on a heel so that he wouldn't have to face me. "Just leave me alone, okay? And don't make me actually have to kill you someday." The words were bitter and cold and I didn't quite understand them. And as he walked away, if I could have, I think I would have called out for him to wait. I didn't want to be left alone, after all. So why did he have to leave? What emotion ran so deep that he took Megatron's ranting about me replacing him and what not so personally? I didn't know. But I wished I did. I wished I knew him allot better, too. _

**Day 153…**

_I awoke on a berth, feeling lousy. Glancing around, I discovered I was again in the Decepticon base. I remember feeling happy. _

_Soundwave was in the room with me, and as I stared at him, it came back to me. _

_After Starscream had left me alone in the cavern, I tried to get up- but failed miserably. And I soon lost consciousness. I remembered just slightly about being lifted from where I lay by two steady servo'__s and being carried away. But that was all…_

_Soundwave noticed my restlessness, and discovered I was awake. He paused, as if unsure, and then putting down his files, he said. "Nightbird; has recovered from savere battle damage, correct?" I nodded, as I did feel a bit better, and he nodded as well. Then he left the room, and- as I not-so-very-later discovered- went to go fetch Megatron._

_There was silence for a minute, but then the silver mech stepped into the room, passing me a searching glance. _

"_I trust you are feeling better?"_

_I dipped my helm in a sincere nod. _

"_Ah, good. Now, Nightbird. We've lost the chip-" I felt my chest tighten- "but there is another…project we are working on. It involves you." _

_I both relaxed and tightened. What did he mean? Did I screw up so badly that they were going to use me for some kind of experimentation!? Were they going to sell me for scrap!? Or were they going to-_

_Megatron seemed to sense my unease, and quickly shook his head. "No, nothing like that…quite the opposite, really." He glanced at Soundwave, and he had a smug look about him. I was confused._

_Turning back to me, he said. "You'll be taking a little trip to Cybertron."_

_My optics widened and I passed out. _

**Day 154…**

_I awoke to the slow sound of tiered pedes dragging across the floor._

_I opened my optics, looked around, and sat up, all of it being as silent as the midnight._

_I froze. There he was, on the other side of the room, typing something in on a console. _

_Confusion passed through me in a storm. Why was he-?_

_He turned suddenly, and both our optics widened._

_He looked horrible! Bruises, dents, scratches, he looked as if he had been to the scrappy. _

_Starscream? I thought, giving a beep, and he twitched. Silence dugout the room. I just stared at him. What had happened? Did someone-? I quickly shook the thought. No. No one would do that. _

"_You should get some rest-'' he said finally, turning away from me. "You have a couple of long days ahead of you." And then he left. Leaving me to wonder what in Primus' name happened to him. And for a reason I could not explain, I think I felt a bit guilty, like I had done something wrong and he was paying for it… _

**Day 162… **

_I lay down on the berth, completely unafraid as the medic stepped up and injected me with a few strange serums, and I began to lose __consciousness._

_This was going to be a complicated_ _procedure- but I wasn't afraid. I knew I should have been- but I just, wasn't. I knew that if this transformation was a success, then it would eventually lead to becoming one of them… And then maybe I could be accepted by 'him'… probably not, but hey, a girl could hope, right? And besides, I could get along better with the others for sure! Yeah, it was worth it…_

**Day 187…**

_Time had passed all too slowly. Operation after operation. The deathly surgeries could have cost me my life, any one of them! But still I steeled through all of them. It was hard, and every part of me ached- hell! They might as well have been completely rebuilding me!_

_In a sense that was what they did, after all. But of course I had to remind myself that they were more or less 'rewiring' me…well, if rewiring meant to basically take me apart and put me back together in the imagine a Arial Femme, then yes, I suppose that is correct._

_Yes, they rebuilt me, as one of them. A transformer. Me! I don't have the slightest clue how, but they did. And I'm beyond thankful…I'm-I'm, 'overwhelmed' by gratitude. For surely it would have been easier to build a new mech inertly!.. But they didn't…nope…they kept me. Me! _

"_They want me…" I remember whispering in the berth before again passing out into recharge, not bothering in dreaming up fantasies of how there could be more to it then met the eye...  
_

**Day 201…**

_I remember the utterly stunned expressions of my comrades as I walked through that door. Their jaws went slack and their optics grew wide. The sounds of breathing stopped entirely, and all optics were on me. And you know what? I kind of liked all the attention! It was nice to show off, and it was even more spectacular how even Starscream was gaping when he saw me. _

_Not so hot now eh? I thought with a cat-ate-the-cream grin, remembering what Skywarp had told me when they found me. It had been- what? Two months since then? And sooooo much had already happened in that short time! And I couldn't wait to see what was in store for me!_

_Megatron smiled, a look of accomplishment on his face. I smiled, too. But I had not retracted my mask, so I was unsure if he got it. _

_The others then murmured things to each other, hardly whispering, and I could tell at the very least they were happy… Except for him. Starscream. He didn't say a word. Only did he stared at me for a moment, catching my gaze with a look of defeat on his faceplate, and then looking away._

_Megatron walked up and said in a clear voice. "Nightbird isn't quite ready to take to the skies just yet-" there were a few sighs and "awws" but Megs' held up a servo and said. "But she will be eventually… But, in the mean time…" He paused, and turning to me, said. "There are a few things you need to learn, so the time we need to wait will be better spent with an…education, of sorts." He couldn't keep back the smug look as he said. "And, I think it'd be best if Starscream were the one to teach you, Nightbird."_

_I looked to him. His optics were wide and his mouth hung open, the look betrayed a sense as if Megatron had just sentenced him to death with inaccurate evidence._

_But of course, Megatron would win the case, and Starscream knew it. I was excepting the jet to at least stream of a symphony of insults to throw at me- but he said nothing._

_His scarlet optics flashed with an anger I've never seen before. The look of absolute hate. And it was directed at me. Me…Nightbird… It made me feel like I 'was' nothing but a drone… It made me feel...lost…because, there wasn't just hate in that gaze…there was more to it than that…but I couldn't figure it out. And so he turned away, and stormed out of the room. Of course, not forgetting to slam the door._

_I looked with sad optics after him. Turning to the others, I asked slowly. "Why does he hate me?"_

_Skywarp was the first to respond. Waving a servo, he said in a casual tone. "Ah don't worry about it! He's a lil' bit of a prick, and he just needs some getting used to. That's all."_

"_Yeah, don't worry about it, he'll get over it eventually."_

_They gave a few more encouraging comments, and I felt a little better… But still sick at heart. I still didn't understand…_

**Day 270… **

_I didn't sleep, and so when he came to rise me from my slumber, I was already up…_

_When I managed to gather up the rest of my things, I walked out into the hallway, and as always, met my second greatest enemy. Stairs. Finally though, I got to the __top, and when running to get to the lab' on time, I ran straight into Thundercraker!.._

_Yeah… I felt awkward- but he was having the giggles about something and I wondered what. In the end he warned me about how Starscream was "not in the best of moods," and I took it into deep consideration._

_Then I went off to the lab', and started on my math…_

And here I am! 270 days after I was made… A Decepticon, and a jet who can't fly!.. Yet…

"Hello? Nightbird?"

"Huh?" I jerk my helm around, and stare at him. "What?" I squeak.

He gives me a flat look. "Have you not been paying attention to anything I just said?"

I shrug. _Meh._

Starscream groans, "of course you haven't." He says, rolling his optics.

I frown, and look down at my math. I discover then, only _half_ the questions have been completed, and as I glance at the clock, I discover it's been half an hour already. And I'm only on the first page! _Whoops. _I think, my yellowish optics narrowing. One of these days I'm going to half to learn to stop daydreaming.

Starscream frowns and shakes his helm. Giving a sigh he says in a bored tone. "Just get back to work."

And I do. Concentrating, I practically hold my breath as I attack my math. My processor works hard, and I forget the time and just focus on getting it finished. _What a good little school girl I am. _I think dully as I finish the page, at last.

"Uhh," I turn and look to him. He's standing on the other side of the table I sit at, writing in a file. He raises an optic ridge, but besides that has a flat look that says. "You're a failure, you realize that, right?"

I get pissed._ What the hell is his problem!? _I demand an answer out of my processor in frustration. Perhaps it's the math, but now I feel distant and annoyed.

"What?" He pauses then smirks. "What's up, birdie? Gettin' mad or somethin'?" He applies a strange accent with a touch of mockery.

I don't understand it, but I get even more pissed at that. "I'm not a failure!" Is what I want to scream at him, but I don't, I only stare, my optics narrowing.

"Oh?" He asks in the tone when he's playing some kind of game with me. "Did I touch a nerve?"

I strike. This has all happened to fast to really get a grip on things. I don't understand… Why did I get so angry over nothing? But then again, my servos are faster than my thoughts, and before I know it, I've lashed out to slap him.

To my surprise, he dodges the blow with ease, and I'm left even more angry. Steaming and hot in the face, I draw my hands back, and glue them to my sides.

Starscream stares flatly at me. "Uh-huh?"

I don't know why- but I nod. It seems like it's the only I can do, really.

"Aww, why so pissed?" He asks in a fake sympathetic voice.

I frown. "Prick." I growl.

He baffles and his optics narrow in scowl...

I lean against the table_. Here we go again! _I think, rolling my optics.

"Well at least _I _am not an incompetent drone who is incapable of completing even the simplest tasks! And not mention is totally naive and oblivious to what is going on around her half the time. And as well that- "

I slide him the form. All written out and checked. I give a sort of smug look as he quickly reads over it. His scowl darkens, and his gaze darts up and he shoots me a glare. But then all at once, our expressions are exchanged as he leans over the table and shows me my math text.

"That's, C2b- _X_" Starscream says, pointing to the latest question I've completed. I growl and snatch the text out of his servo. My optics quickly scan the sheet for the error, and after a moment, my helm droops in defeat.

I can't find my mistake. As usual.

He rolls his optics, and then moves around the table so he stands next to me. He reaches for a pad, and I watch as he quickly sketches out the question, and fixes in the answer before handing it to me. He takes a minute explaining boringly about the method used to solving such problems, and then explains what I did wrong and my error that caused me to find the incorrect answer. I pay attention- as he gets even more annoyed when he has to explain something twice, and even though it can be hilarious, he seems sort of _off_ today. _We're both off today. _I think, but I don't voice my thoughts.

I listen to him, of course, but in the end he is hardly encouraging about any of it.

I slump over and I allow my helm to bang on the table. "I hate math." I actually manage to mumble.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So do I, but I do it anyway."

I turn my head sideways to look at him, curious. It seems like the previous mood in the room has been dropped, and has been replaced by a much lighter one. _Isn't math a science? _

He only shrugs. "Yeah, I do, well, some parts of it at least. Dexories aren't so bad. But it's all sort of part of my job, so take my advice- hating it to death doesn't get you anywhere." he grumbles out and adds in, turning back to another table and lifting up a pen to mark something, "but just wait 'til you get to do schematics."

I stare at him a moment longer, watching his frame slightly relax, and I just barley catch the ghost of a smile on his lips. But it quickly fades. And I turn back to my work.

Starscream does whatever as I work as best I can on my math. I am determined to get past this road block and get on with it all. Since it's Tuesday, one of the numerous types of science will be studied after math. I give a half smile. He always seems to lighten up with anything to do with that, and the experience can be counted as halfway enjoyable. Sometimes.

Time goes on, and eventually I manage to get my head in the game and finish up the rest of my math. Handing it over to him, he looks over it, and frowns.

"Getting better, but watch your Explentations."

I stare up at him. _What? _

Pointing to the middle questions, I study them. After a moment, it clicks in. "Oh!" I exclaim, my voice aching. "The Tango ones!"

He stares at me, "uhh… I think Tango is some kind of human da-"

I wave a servo, then gesture to the drawn out question. I make sure to point out how they take _forever. _And I'm very satisfied with the name.

He stares at me, with one of his- "What is wrong with you?" Looks, but this one is a little more hysterical, and to my surprise I allow myself a very light laugh.

He smiles. Another thing that takes me off guard. He shakes his helm, then drops the text down on the table, and opens up another.

But I can't get the image out of my head. It was just for the moment, just for that one second, but it looked like a _real smile. _Soft and playful, a look that next to never shows on him. Ever.

Starscream's gaze is fixed on something else, and I allow myself one more second to stare up at his handsome face and slender frame...before I almost have to push myself to look down at the science book he has opened.

I pause as I read over it...

Weather. How lovely.

I turn the first page. It shows writings of- storms? _How to predict, how to ovoid, how to spot from miles away… _The list goes on, but I don't bother to read it.

I stare at him. Total blank expression. "What?" he asks, looking slightly confused.

I glance over my shoulder at my wings. Silver and sleek as ever. I turn back and raise an optic ridge. _I haven't even transformed once yet, and you__'re__ worried about if I'll be able to spot a thunderstorm from 100 miles off?_

For a reason I can't explain, he always seems to get what I'm trying to say, even without me really saying it. Shrugging, he says. "I didn't choose any of this. Megatron and Soundwave did." He rolls his optics. "Go talk to them about it if it so bothers you."

_Oh. _I think dully, my expression going blank again. I knew that already, of course, but still.

We begin at the beginning. But it's more of a lecture, really. We start out on various types of storms, and how best to tell it's level. He says it's best to always ovoid a storm if you can, and _always_, _only_ use it as a last resort to stay hidden in the clouds if you must- but for the most part, it is best to stay out of the situation entirely. (For an inexperienced flier like me, anyway. He doesn't say it, but I pick up the hint. Ugh. Pri ck.) If you've been forced to make a quick assumption of a storms power, then there is a chance you're wrong. And being incorrect could cost you your life in the long run.

He explains then briefly on different patterns for fooling others in on your location, and ways to ovoid cretin flight patterns that- if you've been caught in a thunderstorm or lightning-storm- could lead from detection of enemies to being struck with a 10,000 lightning volt.

I listen through all of it, even taking notes-as they is a chance that, who knows, he might give me a test on this! But I find it all both fascinating and annoying. Believe me, if you were stuck in this situation, you'd feel like a school girl, too. And honestly, compared to what I can already do… Ugh.

But in the end, this all doesn't take as long as I thought it would.

Explaining one of the processes of lethal Storm Flying, however, take's an abundance of time.

It seems like for hours he goes on about what it takes to form them and what they can do. And then recounts a few famous storms in history, and who flew through them- and then he mentions a planet. Way out, practically on the other side of the galaxy, this planet is famous both for its precious ore nicknamed "Lubca" as well as its totally hostile weather that can really spring out in a second. "It was a completely clear day," Starscream begins, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. "I thought it was going to be a breeze, the waters were calm and the skies bright- but I was completely wrong. All at once, _bam_"- he snaps his fingers- "Thunder cracked and lighting struck. The next thing I knew, there were hundred foot waves crashing everywhere."

I look at him, raising an optic ridge. _What'd you do? _

He looks off into the distance and frowns. "Panicked and forgot everything." He looks to me and nods at my confused expression. "It was a long time ago…but then again I wasn't exactly the flier I am today…" he gives a smirk.

I roll my optics. Grate.

He's _no _stranger to bragging, and I'm just about to tune him out when he says simply. "-But of course I suppose the winds weren't as bad as they seamed...Anyway, keep reading on the subject."

He turns back to his work, and for once, I'm shocked with him. I mean, seriously. He usually just goes on and on and on and on and on and on about whatever little impressive things he's done in the past- and _never _sounds even the slightest bit humble about anything! _What's gotten into you today? _I wonder, eyeing him. I assume that he's just been having or has had a particularly bad day and isn't really in the mood to chat, but I know inside that that's wrong.

He never misses out on an opportunity to rub something in someone's face. Period.

I hold down a sigh, and turn back to the book, thinking. _This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

I step back into the lab' just as he is exiting. Starscraem pauses then says. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, go ahead and start the next subject." He turns back and looks me dead in the eye. "But so help my Primus', _do not_, touch _anything_, in this room- you got that?"

I nod and so does he. "K, now be g-" He stops in mid sentence, and I wonder what he was going to say. He shakes his helm, and then walks away down the hall.

Stepping inside, I glance around, wondering what has caused his paranoia of me being in the room alone. _Come on, Nightbird, _I start to remind myself. _He hates leaving anything with you. _I sigh, wondering when he'll ever place even just a little faith in me…trust, is out of the question, but a little respect would be nice. _You'll never earn his respect. _I think doubtfully to myself as I walk back to my table. _So give it up, and get over it. _But I don't… there's allot of things I don't understand about him, and that may always be like that, but there a few things I am determined to find out! For instance, why in the frag he got-

_CRASH!_

I freeze. Time stops and my optics widen. I turn slowly, and stare at the shattered vile on the ground. Liquid seeps out and it forms a small blue pool on the ground.

I crouch beside it, panicking. _What the frag!? How did it- I mean_- _What do I do!? What do I do!? Nightbird you moron! What the hell!?_

Thoughts stops. I just stare at the glossy water like liquid in utter defeat. Oh scrap…

I stare at it…

The water like stuff starts to ripple…but I didn't touch it...

The glassy surface shimmering like silver, I extend a servo, and brush along the rippling water. There's a pause, and then the rippling starts to get longer and thicker… The pool spreads outwards and waves start to splash at my feet. I jump up and take an exaggerated step backwards.

Panic makes on its way through my system terrifyingly and I jump back. I don't understand! This is all happening too fast! Trippingly trying to get away from the rising water, I spin on a heel, and turn to face a tumbling wave. Extended and long, I don't know what else to do but run. Spinning back towards the pool, my optics widen.

And I wonder, if I actually have time to scream as the wall of clear liquid rises up as if to embrace me, and I'm pulled down, down, down, under the water.

* * *

AN/ **yeah so, I didn't intend for the chapter to be as long as it is, but I turned out that way anyway XD The next chapter is in the making, and yes I realize that this past chapter needs some more editing, but I'm fed up with it, and just wanted to post!**

**Please leave a review and have a nice day :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blue Gate

**AN/ Alright, well here's another chapter! This one is kinda long-not as long as the first, but still long all the same XD But this one is from Screamer's point of view, so this should be fun! Anyway, one thing; I didn't want to take forever to get into the actual quest thingy-mick-bobber or the actual plot, so I promise after this one it'll begin! I just took the first chapter to explain what needed to be explained, and I took this one to get into Starscream's head, and also for them to get there! Hope you guys have fun! **

**And I apologize for any grammar mistakes, (I will get around to snuffing them all out eventually) And (since he's really the only character from the actual series that you'll see in the first part) Any Out Of Character (OOC) actions from Starscream... But be warned. I said things went different in "Enter The Nightbird" and they did! **

**Oh yeah, for those of you who haven't actually _seen _the episode that featured Nightbird- then you might want to check look this up- Enter The Nightbird- and you'll find a page on it right away. It might help to understand this fic a bit, but it doesn't matter much XD **

**Just trying to help! **

**P.S. Starscream's 'word' is "Awkward" XD**

**~Anywho, ****Please Enjoy! :P**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Blue Gate

**~Starscream~**

**M****y quiet steps echo around the silent hallway as I walk. **Everything is so quiet, so peaceful... Normally, I'd be happy within the silence. The others never shut up, and getting a moment to myself is next to impossible these days.

But I don't feel normal. Quite the opposite, really. I don't understand what's happening to me. Sure Sern is- I stop the thought, realizing where it's leading.

Gritting my denta, I press forward. I can't think about that. Not now. Not ever. It's over. I'll never see the femme again!

I shake my helm slightly, and force my thoughts along into other matters...

I sigh slowly, and slow to a stop. I can feel the strain on my body as it calls for recharge. How long has it been since I've taken a good long eight hour brake from the world? Truthfully, I don't remember. With all this work Megatron has stacked on me with both Nightbird and his new, ridicules plan, I haven't had more than a few short hours of sleep every now and then. And I know it's starting to weigh on me...

I frown all of a sudden, and straiten my spine. No. No I can't show signs of tiredness. I can't show Megatron that I can't keep up. I can't lose to _her._I've earned my place, and I'm not going to lose it. I'm not going to go crawling back to _'him'_. He said I would be back, and I aim to prove him wrong! Someday, when the war is over, I'll make it quite clear that I want nothing to do with him! And that he can't control my life, not any longer. I can deal with Megatron...for now...but not him! Not ever again!

I press forward, determined to just reach the end of the damn hallway, when my peace of mind is literally shattered by the sound of braking glass.

My optics widen and I spin around. _What the frag!?_ I think, previous thoughts fading. _Nightbird!_ I consider drastically. _Oh what did she d-_

The thought is cut off by the sound of a high-pitched scream that only a femme could make. But disturbing thoughts fallow as the sound is quickly muffled, as if someone had just shoved a scarf down her throat.

I don't think. I take off, running back towards the lab'. Whatever has happened to her, I swear I'm going to-

I freeze. My body stopping dead in its tracks. "Oh no." I vocalize, my optics wide. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" I brake back into a run, every possible thought of the worst case scenarios playing back and forth through my processor. _She couldn't have! No! She just couldn't have! _Worry flushes through me. _No she just couldn't have! That couldn't have happened- that couldn't have happened! We don't even know what it is yet!_ My optics sting as they go glassy- which is saying something- and I feel a lump forming in the bottom of my tank. Dread fills me. The more I try to push the thought away, the more it slams itself right back up!

_Faster! _I think._ Come on! Faster! _I push myself harder, and then I see the door just up ahead. I don't hesitate to throw it open and jump inside!

Water is my greeter. A wave splashes at me directly, knocking me to the ground. I choke underneath the water's surface, and try to regain myself- but the pounding pressure is too much, and I feel my light frame being dragged away by a current. I panic. Where did all this water come from!? What's happening!? Why- I stop my thought as I see it. Bolting up with my thrusters, I launch myself through the slight gap in the current and out from the waters depths.

I reach the surface and gasp in a breath, just in time to hear the door slam. Quickly puling my weight up onto a table, I search the room, but I find nothing except silver spiralling water... Slowly, the thought kicks in, and I fallow the current with my gaze to some kind of miniature whirlpool structured within center room.

I gasp. _Nightbird! _I think fearfully. Oh no! _What do I do?! What do I do!?_ The water starts to rise, and I back up on my table. The waves are just about knee high on me, and any second now I'll be ripped off my platform and drowned down the circling water.

My head whips around for any means of escape, my only thought but to save myself. But I find none, and the waters rise further. Jumping onto a slightly higher table, I back up against the wall and take in another breath full of panic. I look to the door again, and realize that there would be no way to jam it open as the room is over half filled with water, and with my lack of brute strength? There's no chance I'd be able to pry it open, either.

Fear grips me, twisting my very core. The waters rise further and I know it's now or never. Slowly, I step away from the wall, and stare at the whirlpool. There is no way in oblivion to know where this thing goes, but before I can think it through, I take one last glance at the white laboratory that was practically my entire world, and jump feet first into the whirlpool. I look up one last time, and I just catch the over sized wave as it tumbles around the room, and the water above me then collapses in on itself. Shutting away all light offered by my surroundings. And then I'm taken down, down, down into the blackness, fear, my only guide.

* * *

**A**** cool air delicately sprawls out over my exposed frame.** A light groan emanates from my lips and I try to push down any consciousness of the world... A moment passes, and I fail.

My optics slowly sprouting to life, I linger unmoving for a time, before shifting uncomfortably to the right, and realizing something. Stone. I lie on stone. Forcing my gaze into focus, I squint, my optics narrowing in an attempt to find light. But I don't find anything. Darkness. Total darkness surrounds me. I groan again, and clenching my fists, move my body upwards into a sitting position. There's a sudden pounding in my possessor, and I wince as my head spins and dizziness overcomes me.

Another groan passes my lips, and I realize I am again laying flat on the cold surface of the ground. I frown and fight to sit up. It takes a minute, but finally I succeed in hunching myself up, and I find that the pounding in my mind has lessened some.

I give a sort of sigh, and reach up, rubbing my tired optics with a servo. _So where_- I freeze. My memory returns.

Flashes of silvery water splash across my vision. I remember the water, the whirlpool, the panic, and the jump. I...jumped...in... _What was I thinking!? _I snap in my head, my thoughts starting to speed up. _What the hell!? Why did I- oh Primus... Nightbird! _First, an unexpected worry slaps me, but then it fades as I remember. I growl, my thoughts seeping out to the world through my mouth. "That glitch! This is all her fault!" _Why the hell did she- _For the third or fourth time today, my thoughts stop altogether. "Oh no." I think aloud. _The vial! _Panic passes through me, and I whip my head around. "Nightbird!?" I growl angrily, still unable to see a thing.

A groan pushes off in the distance. I turn my helm, searching the darkness, trying to find something, _anything_ that could help me find the source of the noise. Another groan. My body stiffens. "Nightbird?" I call out, this time more softly.

A shaky breath is drawn in, and a scratchy voice whispers. "Who?"

It's so quiet here that I have no trouble in picking up the muttered sound. My optics close for half a second, and I decide that it makes no difference if I have them working or not. "Nightbird, is that you?"

The sound of an injured femme trying to get up flushes through the air, and not wanting to hear the moans and the struggles, I say quickly. "Don't move, I'll come over to you."

I hear her slump down, and she calls my name tiredly. "Starscream?"

As I begin to slowly crawl towards the sound of her voice, I confirm. "Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?" She makes a noise that must mean, "no." I sigh, and quicken my pace. Still though, it takes awhile until finally I bump into something.

Nightbird groans, and I feel her grip my arm. I frown, but don't shake her off, and help her to slowly sit up. She's trembling, and I can practically feel her shaky, half drawn in breaths... It's the sound of fear. The sound that I've made plenty of times. The sound that tells of how one would grapple onto anything so that they could escape. The sound that I'm not making... It's strange, but I feel oddly calm. It's as if I'm _not_ terrified, and I actually have a grip on the situation. But you and I both know that I don't.

Placing a servo on the icy ground for support, I allow Nightbird to lean against me slightly. She's shivering, and I can tell she is scared, but it would be inappropriate to offer comfort in any sort of way. _Besides, _I start to remind myself, _she's just a __drone built by humans. Probably can't really feel a thing inside. _As I conclude the lonely thought, and resume starring off at nothing, I feel an unsettling ache in my chest. _Is that what you really think? _Yes. Yes it has to be. _Why? _It just does. _How come__? What as she ever- _I groan and roll my optics in the darkness. Wonderful. I'm going insane.

Nightbird shifts, and even though for an odd reason I can't see the golden glow in her optics, I can tell she is looking at me with a questionable look. I give a shrug, and then remember she can't see me. "Meh," I turn away-realizing I was looking at her also- and look out into the blackness.

We sit there, neither of us speaking or moving, and the silence is so awfully peaceful, that I feel like I'm almost enjoying it... Almost. Something is wrong with this place, and I know it. I need to know where we are in order for me to figure out how we could get out of here, but that may be difficult as there is no light anywhere, and Primus forgive if we are anywhere that is none-hostile! I give another groan, this one in the impossibility of the situation.

I feel the femme beside me shift, and unexpectedly she leans on me entirely. "Uh...Nightbird?" I say, awkwardly. When she doesn't respond, I realize, she's fallen asleep. For reason I can't explain, I'm against this- as if recharge would be the death of her as she would never wake. _But why should you care? _I ask myself, but I ignore the question, and shake her shoulder anyway. Still she doesn't respond. I bite my lip and try shaking her more forcefully, not enough to hurt her, but simply enough to wake her. A light moan sounds, and I feel an immediate relief in my spark.

Nightbird shakes herself awake, and props herself up on her elbows. She is silent for a second, as if she were glancing around, before she says. "Why?"

I frown, "look it's probably best if we don't fall into recharge, at least not yet, not 'til I at least figure out where we are." She groans, and I again help her sit up. This process takes longer then what it previously did, and when we finally do succeed, I find her leaning against me in a way that makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. I hold back a slight shudder, and just allow it. As long as she is awake, then it's okay...I think...

_SNAP!_

Out of nowhere, Nightbird pushes against me, slamming our frames together, and knocking me back.

"Nightbird!?" I shriek, and try to move away from her. "What the hell!? Why-" My back slams into some kind of wall. My head whips around, and my cheek presses against something soft. Nightbird continues to get pushed towards me, and soon we are as close as physically possible! "What the!?"

She grunts, and tries to pull herself away, but nothing works and I discover that I have to crunch up as walls are surrounding us, and they are slowly closing in. I panic, my spark beating rapidly inside my chest. "What's-"

I'm cut off by a sudden light whipping towards us from above. For the first time, we can see each other. Our optics widen.

She is covered in some kind of silvery-midnight outer coat that twinkles like diamonds. The blinding light get's closer but I only stare at her. Her entire frame is decorated in the stuff. Where did it come from? What is it? How did she get it on her? All these questions and more race through my processor, but I can't think of an answer to any of them. In fact, I can't really think at all. All I can see is some kind of Silver Star that is quickly brightening in her shine. It doesn't make sense.

Nothing makes sense.

Light erupts in the distance! We don't look, only stare at each other. But as the blinding sensation rushes past us, and we're forced the cower close to each other, shutting off our optics in the heat, I wonder who the scream belongs to... Me or her?

* * *

**M****y optics sn****ap open! **The midday heat burns into my frame and I draw in several sharp breaths. Slowly, the world come into focus, and I look up at the- _pink sky_?

I sit up lazily, and stare at the mixture of swirly, puffy, creamy silver clouds, as well as the pinkish icing that clings to what should be a blue sky.

"This is kinda freaking me out." Says a voice I don't recognize.

I turn, and my gaze darts across several green rocks and scans across some kind of blue grass.

"Hey Mr! Down here!" Says the same, shrill voice.

Slowly, my gaze lowers, and I see a strange animal with long fur, spikes, a tail, and wings, standing beside me.

"Who-?"

The thing frowns, and crosses its arms. "You sure are weird!"

I jump back, "ah! What the heck!?"

The strange creature eyes me, and I think I must be dreaming as it unfolds maroon wings and flaps up to eye-level. Its own eyes are huge and bright blue.

"Wh-what are you!?" I demand.

The bug shifts and I see twelve legs dangle out from its belly. "The name's JK."

I stare at him. "JK?" I repeat, calming down a little bit. The little guy seams harmless.

He nods, "yep, JK."

We stare at each other in silence, until finally I get up the nerve to ask. "Oh, ur, okay," I clear my throat, "JK. So, ur, could you tell me where exactly I am?"

He nods, "yeah I could."

"Well, would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you tell me where I am?" I say, my limited patience starting to run thin with annoyance.

He seams to consider this a grate deal, but then a twinkle in his eye appears and he gins. "Alright...but 'ya got'ta say the magic word!" He gives a grin.

My mouth drops open just slightly. _Is this guy for real!?_ I think, rather annoyed.

JK crosses all twelve of his arms, which must the serve the purpose of legs as well. "Well?" He asks, raising a scaly eyebrow.

I cross my arms. _There is no way I'm sweat talking with this guy! _"Look, can you just give me a _name _of where I am?"

He tilts his head. "I could."

I groan, "Oh come on!"

"You know, for a big guy, you sure have a lack of manners." He says rather like a stuffed up snob.

Face-palm. I give a groan and roll my optics. I glance around, as if checking that none of the guys are here to see this, and I turn back to the bug. "Can you, _please, _tell me where I am?" I fight the urge to snicker, and just say it as even toned as I can.

JK looks at me, he raises one of his arms to his audio resep- ur, _ears, _and says. "What was that?"

I roll my optics, and scowling I chew out the words- "I'm lost and don't know where I am... Could you _p__lease_ tell me where I am so maybe I can get home-?"

JK smiles. "See was that so hard?" he laughs. I roll my optics, but he looks up and tells me. "Well, to answer you, you're in the land of Kigs."

"What?"

"The land Of Kigs."

"Yeah...what?"

"That is where we are. We are here in the land of Kigs."

"Uhhh..."

"What?"

I swallow. _I must be dreaming. _I think with a flat look. But for the sake of augment with this little bug, I ask. "Is there a way out?"

He nods. "Yes."

I raise an optic ridge, "Could you show me?" He opens his mouth, but I stop him with the words. "Could you show me, _please_."

JK smiles, but then frowns. "Wait, so you don't want to know about the girl who crashed here with you?"

My optics widen as I remember. "Nightbird!"

JK looks confused. "That's her name? Huh. Well, I guess she does kinda look like some kind of ninja."

"How do you know that?"

"What?"

"How do you know what a ninja is? They're kind of a human thing..."

"What's a human?"

I pause, then just say. "Never mind." I glance around, "so do you know where my- ur, friend is?"

JK nods, "Yep."

My brow frowns, "Could you show me?"

"Yes."

I groan, "Do we seriously have to go through this again?"

A cheeky grin. "Yep."

Plam-to-the-face. "Okay, can you please show me where my friend is, as well as the way out?" I try not to hiss, but the words come out forced.

JK smiles, then motions for me to fallow him, "Come right this way!"

I get up, and I'm surprised by how quickly he can fly, and how I can walk at a comfortable pace to keep up with him. That's at least pleasing.

A gentle, almost fake breeze glides past us as we walk. I look around, but the scenery never seems to change. It's just blue grass, green rocks, odd trees, and pink skies. The more I look at it, the more I start to believe this is just a dream. I'll admit it, I've seen some weird stuff in the galaxy in my time, and normally this sort of place wouldn't be all too strange. But for some reason, it just is. The air tastes bitter, yet the world grows happily. This would make for a very good experiment with the comparison of the samples I took on Jufula with Skyfire.

Suddenly I feel my chest tighten, and my optics water. Skyfire... My old partner... Damn it... Why is it I always have to remember the people I want nothing more than to forget?

I look down to the ground and frown. I let myself shudder once, before again burring him deep within my thoughts. Now isn't the time to think about the old days. He's just another person I'll have to learn to live without. I did it once, I can do it again.

Looking up, I try to concentrate on some of the good things in my life- there aren't many thoughts that appear as of present, but I can muster up a dull few. I don't smile, but I do feel a tad bit better.

Walking alongside JK, we travel a lengthy distance before finally we come to an almost immediate stop. I glance around, but I don't see Nghtbird anywhere. I look at him, confused.

The bug gives me a serious look, crossing his arms and his eyes lowering. "Now listen Mr," I raise an optic ridge, unsure. He continues, "Just beyond those trees is The Blue Gate."

"The what?"

"The Blue Gate. Your girlfriend is there as well."

I stutter, "woah woah woah! Hey hold on a second! Nghtbrd isn't my- I mean, we're not-"

JK gives me a flat look, "Really? 'Cause it's written all over your face." He laughs then, and shakes his head. "Alright boy, well whatever, let's just go."

I roll my optics, than step past a few trees. A flash of silver slims across my vision and as I step past a tall ebony tree, I see Nightbird lying on the ground, her head tilted to the side with her mask retracted, unconscious. Immediately I find myself striding towards her. I couch down, and shake her shoulder. She groans, but doesn't open her optics to look at me. "Go away, Soundwave." She murmurs, twisting over. I almost smile.

"Com'on Nightbird, you have to get up." She grunts, and wearily opens her optics for half a second, before closing them and slumping back down. She says something scratchily, which could have meant. "Go away, Starscream." But I pay it no mind, and gingerly prop her up against a tree.

JK clears his throat behind me. I turn, but then my gaze catches site of what must be 'The Blue Gate.'

An archway constructed of stone stands tall and proud. Mystical designs decorated sapphire flourish endlessly on the stone arch. Two brightly concentrated azure wooden doors have been slung within the gate, their hinges made of a startling gold marital. No handles cling to the wooden surface, but beautiful gold patterns seam to dance across the door frames in a multitude of exemplary artwork. But the gate is attached to nothing. It stands single and bold in the middle of the clearing showing both a deep pride and an everlasting independence. All and all, an extraordinary piece of architecture that is meant purely for admiration for as long as it stands.

I look over at JK, my mouth open slightly. "Where-"

He shakes his head. "Look, it's your way out. Either you take it or leave it." He then gestures to Nightbird. "And it looks like she could use some help, too." He says it more sincere then I expected, and I think I might be a little taken back.

I pause, but then turn back to Nightbird. _'There is no way in oblivion to know where this thing goes,' _Funny, how all in one day I've thought that twice. But as I stare at her, my gaze lingers over the exhausted form, and I know that we need to get back to Earth.

I sigh, and glance back at the gate. Well, as Dex would say, _"There's always time for an adventure." _I blink, and swallow down my doubt. We need to get out of here. And this is worth a shot.

I walk over and lift her into my arms, trying to pretend that this is not as awkward as it is. Then I turn back to The Blue Gate.

Nightbird lazily glances out at the structure. She studies it for a moment and then cocks her head to one side and looks up at me. I think, she is asking, _where does this go? _

I shrug. "I have no idea...but-" I glance around at the strange pinkish world we stand in, "wherever it goes has to be better than this place."

JK growls out, "Hey!"

I look at him and give him a flat stare.

He rolls his bright blue eyes, but then flaps up and lands on Nightbirds chest. "Okay. Hey lady! Well your partner here-"

"Hey wait a second!"

He waves one of his many hands and continues. "Look, your boyfriend doesn't want to hang around in my own little world here, so you guys are going to be goin' through that blue gate." He points to the magnificently carved stone and wooden double-door. Nightbird fallows his hand, and then, she nods.

"Okay," she just barley manages. "But where-"

JK waves two hands. "Oh don't worry about it! Wherever 'ya guys go, it's sure gonn'a be fun!"

Nightbird's gaze darts up to mine for a second. We both shrug. She looks back at JK and says. "Alright." But then her gaze flutters, and her head rolls back as she falls into deep recharge.

I roll my optics, if only for good measure, and then turn to the bug. "Well, can you open it?"

He gives some sort of odd bow, which for some reason; makes me believe he _isn't_ mocking me- and says. "Of course, Big Guy!"

"Thanks."

"I always aim to please." He jumps off Nightbird and swoops down to stand beside the door. He snaps his little fingers, and I fight the urge to jump as he pulls a lever that I swear wasn't there before! Awkward. I shake my head and turn as I listen to the sound of grate doors being drawn open.

I try to look through the gate, but I can't see anything. An overly bright light streams out as if JK had just pulled opened the door to the suns core. I bite my lip, and squint my optics shut. Gathering what remains of the courage that was shattered long ago, I take what I believe to be a brave step forward. I take another. And then I walk into the sun.

* * *

**I****'m blinded f****or a moment, but then a harsh wind clutches my air-hunger spark and rushes past me. **It's very much unlike the gentle breeze of the strange meadow. This wind feels alive.

My gaze snaps to life, and my jaw drops open as I stare at the valley below. We stand on a cliff that clings to a proud mountain. I whip my head around, but don't find the elegant blue gate we crossed through. No, only a rocky cave. I frown, unsure of what to do. Glancing back out to the world, I stare at it for a time. The rushing winds and organic scenery remind me of earth. Tall, green trees lay across bowl shaped land that dips and forms the valley below. The trees then brake into a true, thick forest that appears tall enough for us to walk through casually. Mountains stomp off their dominance in the distance just beyond the forest line. From this point of view, they stone giants look only half my size, but the line stretches a great length and I can not see what rains beyond them. All this you _could _see on Earth, but there is a difference. A strong one. But one that I can not place. It's just, the air seams sweater, the winds look as if they could fly higher, the ground could rumble and spring brighter life, and the mountains could talk...

I smile and shake my head. I really am going insane. Looking up at the sky, I think. _This will be a great place to go for a good long fly. _But I know that I won't. At least, not yet. The sun- ur, star, that brings heat to this world, is just finishing settling down. It will be dark in minutes. I sigh, and turn back to the cave. Staring, I decide that it probably would be better to find other shelter-just in case- but what the frag.

Walking slowly towards the natural structure, I quickly glance inside before stepping blindly into the darkness. There's not allot of room, barley any to tell the truth, so I try to conserve space by placing Nightbird on her side, and settling back up against the wall. But after a moment I discover this won't work. I groan, and reach out to her. Shifting her frame, I lay her outwards on her side, and carefully settle myself opposite. It's awkward how close our bodies are, and I feel strong urge to just get out of the cave altogether- but I don't. It's just a feeling, but I got a bad one that it'll rain tonight, and I don't need anything I don't know about rusting up my wings!

I give a sort of grunt, and try to just close my optics and sleep. My tank growls at me. Damn it. I'm still hungry. I remember then that I didn't refuel yesterday, or whatever day it was when we got sucked into the whirlpool. I was on my way to, and then of course she had to get us all tangled up in this mess.

I sigh and shake my helm slightly. No. There will be time for panicking tomorrow. Tonight, I must rest.

The minutes creep by, but I can't find it within me to shut myself into recharge... Perhaps it's because I'm just too uncomfortable with my surroundings... Hell, who am I kidding? The thing that's making me uncomfortable- if anything- would have to be that I'm so damn close to Nightbird I can feel her soft breaths just barley brushing against my faceplate. She is totally out of it, yet still I feel heat beginning to rise in my cheeks. I squint my optics tighter and try to block her out. _She pro__bably wouldn't wake up if a thunderstorm hit. Hmp. Some ninja._

Against my will, I open my optics, and gaze at her sleepily. Big mistake. With her mask retracted, she looks just like _her. _I shudder, and try to look away. But I can't. Damn it...she looks so much like her. I shudder, looking away. Why? Why Primus? Why? _Why do always have to keep reminding me of her? What can't you just let her stay dead!? Why!? _Tears weld up in my optics. I push them back and suck in a breath. No. No I can't cry. I'm not a sparkling anymore. I'm the Second In Command of the Decepticon army. I'm an Air Commander. My Trine may not listen to me much, but that doesn't take away from the fact that I'm _still _someone who is important to some degree! No Primus damn femme who is a look-alike to somebody I used to know is going to take that away from me. She can't. I won't let her!

I sigh, and look back at her. I twist my thoughts and try to force them into other matters... But as my optics wearily gaze at her unconscious form, memories that are best left unremembered stab me...

_The heat of the day played off my usually shining coat as I slowly pushed forward. I was trying to get away...get away from the guilt...get away from her._

_I didn't like it. I didn't like remembering. I didn't like knowing that she was gone, and someone else was here...someone who held the exact image of her... That's why I hated her, Nightbird...she was too much, just too much like her. Not only in her personality, but her entire being. And when Nightbird came back from Cybertron? It was like they were mocking her death..._

_A servo reached upwards on its own, and it rested atop my spark chamber. Tears weld in my optics, but I pushed them away. No. No I couldn't mourn her any longer. 'She's dead you fool!' I thought to myself with anything but pity. 'Nothing will bring her back...' I looked back in the direction I came. Why did Nightbird resemble her so much? It hurt me... I wanted to forget her, not be reminded by some human-built scarp of a drone! _

_It was only then did I realize the wetness leaking down from my optics and dripping off my cheeks._

_I trembled violently, my spark ached and I wanted to run away. To hide, where nobody could find me. Where nobody could hurt me. Where I would be alone. So I wouldn't have to let anyone in anymore...so I could just forget. But I didn't. No. Instead, I found myself dragging back to her. To Nightbird. The femme I hated._

_I expected not to find her. To discover that she had moved on and was back at Megatron's side. But I found the opposite. She was laying there in the dust, the light from her golden optics completely shut off in unconsciousness. A feeling I wasn't accustomed to burned in my chest, and I paused. I stared for a moment, trying to measure the level of damage...or at least that's what I told myself I was doing... _

_Stepping closer to her, I felt uneasy, but slightly shook her. Her helm rolled to the side, and I knew she was entirely out of it. I grunted, but, I couldn't walk away... when I looked at her, I didn't see Nightbird...I saw-_

_I squinted my optics shut tightly. No. No I couldn't think about it... _

_Gripping the injured femme who lay before me, I lifted her off the ground and felt an awkward skip in my spark as her unsupported helm dropped and__ fell to rest on my chest. The contact was...strangely__ familiar. Like it was not uncommon for her to curl up onto me, and for me to hold her up like this. Just like when-_

_I shuddered, and almost dropped the wounded femme in my arms. I remember gritting my__ denta, reestablishing my grip on her, forcing the unwanted thoughts back, burring them deep within my processor, and throwing away the key that could break the lock. I wouldn't allow myself to remember. She was dead to me. _

_I shook my head, and left the dark cavern. It was me who brought Nightbird back, even though every part of me screamed to do the opposite._

_I carried Nightbird back up the cavern, and as I anticipated, the moment Megatron saw me out of the cage and with an injured Nightbird, he yanked the femme away from my grip, and beat me, right in front of everyone. Well, not the Autobots. The battle was over and everyone was on their way back- but still, my entire team watched as Megatron humiliated me._

_My whole frame ached when finally he stopped. I remember clutching my tank with the arm that hadn't been injured before hand, and coughing, tasting my own bitter Energon in my mouth as I attempted to stand. Megatron then kicked me back down into the dust, and I heard bursts of laughter play throughout the air._

_So much pain..._

_On the outside, and to my distaste, on the inside as well... It hurt, so, so much. It burned my body, and tortured my spark- why did it hurt so much to be laughed at by these people? It's not like it was the first time everyone had laughed at my broken expense..._

_Nobody cared for me. _

_And I thought that I would just die there as they transformed and left. I clutched my tank and curled myself into a ball. Burring my faceplate in my arms which were locked around my knees, I finally felt hot tears falling from my crimson optics._

_A gentle touch founded itself on my shoulder._

_I jumped, surprise surging through me. I shoved my tears aside, and battling the acceptance of pain, sat up. Peering around me, I saw a deep blue, and then realized, Thundercracker was kneeling next to me, a look of concern on his face. Skywarp stood a little further off, avoiding my gaze and starring out at nothing. I wondered why they would come back for me. Nobody had ever cared for me...well at least not any more._

_I saw Thundercracker force a smile, and he stood. Extending a servo to me, he asked. "Coming?"_

_I didn't know what else to-do. I took his hand and he pulled me up quickly. Skywarp, still avoiding direct eye-contact, turned to me and said slowly. "Guys, we need to get back."_

_I gave a sort of nod, a sharp pain stabbing in my leg. I looked down, and found a gash. Funny. I didn't remember getting that. Thundercracker seemed to fallow my gaze, and a look of pity whelmed up in his optics. A pity that I didn't want. He instructed me to sit back, and I tried to stay as quiet as I could as he removed a shard of some broken plating and bandaged the wound. It was a pettish medical job, but I knew I was just trying to deny how thankful I was. I couldn't be soft. Especially not then. I had taken a beating from our leader, and I needed to show that I was still at the top of my game. With everyone._

_But in the end, I still ended up muttering my thanks to him. He gave a smile, and I felt my spark give an agonizing clench. I wished I didn't have to be such a jerk to him. But what else could I do? We were in a war, and we could be killed any day... Still, one of those days, I wanted to set things right between not just me and Thundercracker, but Skywarp as well. (Who was still not looking me in the optic.) I felt a bit guilty then when Skywarp asked. "You think you'll be okay?" he seemed to regret the words once he uttered them, and even though his tone was of a casual sate, I sensed the suppressed worry within its depths._

_At that one point in time, I wished with everything in me that the damn blasted war did exist. Slowly, I said in a sarcastic manner. "Yeah, hopefully at least."_

_He gave a low smile and I felt like I would need to make something up to him as he nodded and turned away. Facing the sky, he said. "I'm heading back. 'Cracks, if he can't fly just walk with him." He then transformed and left._

_Thundercracker rolled his optics, then turning to me, he gave a smile and said. "Okay, come on then." And we walked most of the way. _

_And throughout the whole time, I felt an uneasy guilt in my spark... So many things 'are' wrong with my life- will anything ever be right? _

I shudder and burry my face in my arm. There will be time to panic tomorrow. Tonight I must rest, and I must forget about the others. I will go home one day... Not to Earth, to Cybertron, when the war is good and done. Then everything will be right again... Right?

* * *

**Hmm, so it seems that Starscream has some conflicting opinions and thoughts about Nightbird! **

**As well as that I believe I could be being a bit too bold and messing with his character a bit too much... Ah well! I'll try to keep him as in-character as I can, but remember, I need to make this story work, as well as it's 1st person, so I _really _have to get down and personal with him. And I'm sorry if I'm doing a horrible job at that, but in the end I'll try to at least make this a pleasant read :) **

**2 notes before we part, dear reader. **

**One; These two chapters are long, yeah, but don't worry, I won't make you suffer through overly-long chapters through most of it. We'll get some long and some short chapters. These two just kind of turned out this way.**

**Two; I'll try to update weekly. Weekends will be the best time to check for new chapters if you would like to continue reading my story. (I hope you do :D) **

**And that's all for now!**

**Next time~ **

Chapter 3. Hopeless Travels

_"-I clench my fists, my optics narrowing. That damn mech, I want to tare him apart! He turns then, and give's me a flat look. "You just going to stand there all day?" _

_I snap.-"_

**Have an awesome day! And Please Leave A Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hopeless Travels

**First thing's first; **Here's a big Thank You to the people who reviewed the story! Thank You sooooo much! I'm so happy :D! Regardless of the number! And also, a Thank You to the people who just read it! All y'alls are awesome! :D!

**AN/ Hey y'all! I got another chapter out! Ya! And on time too! :P**

**Hmm, well, to be terribly honest, I do need to edit it a bit (a lot) so...**

**Please forgive any grammar mistakes! I'm super tired, but yes, I will go over these three chapters that I have out- I found some of the mistakes in the second, and marked'em, so now I just need the find the time to fix'em. **

**But anywho, I know I go on too much, so without further ado, here's the chapter... But hey, I did say "There will be time for panic tomorrow..." **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hopeless Travels

**~Nightbird~**

**His warm breath on my cheek. **His arm slung around my waist. His frame pressed against mine... I must be dreaming. But I don't want to wake up.

I don't move from our position, but gently tilt my head up, and only take a moment's hesitation before gingerly brushing our lips together.

A moan sounds and my optics snap open!

My optics widen and my body stills.

We're close to each other. Very close. Our frames might as well be touching. And they are. In one particular place.

My helm whips back, and I try to move away from him. But then I feel my back hit something rough. I wince, and twist my frame so I can look at the wall. It's not really a wall, but some kind of curved stone. I turn back and look around, and then it takes a surprising amount of time for me to realize, that we are in a cave. A _cave. _How did we get in here? Why is it so tight in here, too? To a human, this space would probably be rather large. But we're not exactly human, are we? I shake my helm, then lift my gaze to return it to him. He moans again, and his optics come to life with a few flutters.

Starscream sits up, and looks about. "Wh-what-" He stops himself, and his optics widen. Suddenly he's alert, and his hem whips around to glare at me. "You!" he hisses, his expression dark and his gaze growling. I cock my head to one side, taken back. "You!" he repeats. "You were the one that- I mean- how could you be so stupid!? What-what- how did we- I mean- why in Primus' name did you-!?"

He shuts up the moment my hand swipes across his face. "I didn't do anything!" I grumble in my scratchy voice.

Starscream appears taken back, panic dominating his expression. He trembles as he looks at the ground. "Oh no..." he finally vocalizes. He covers his face with his servo's, and allows his emotions to take over. He doesn't cry, but his breathing is rapid, and his frame shakes. He's terrified. To be honest, I think I should be the one scared out of my wits, and this should be the other way around, but I extend a servo and place it on his shoulder. I expect to be shoved off, but he does nothing, and finally succeeding in slowing his quick ventilations, stares off into the distance, a look of defeat on his faceplate.

I give him a slight shake, as if to make sure he hasn't left me, and his mind hasn't wondered off into some far, far away land- and he responds with a slight shudder. I swallow my distaste, and grip his helm with both my servos, forcing him to look at me. It's hardly a gentle gesture, but I don't believe it was in a sense that promoted unkindness. I need him to tell me exactly what happened. What was in the vial and how in the Pit we got here. For a brief moment, I reminded about the feeling of when my lips touched his, but I push the sensation back. He probably doesn't know, and I can't afford to think of such things at the time. Later, I'll consider it, and try to figure out what happened and what was going through my possessor, but I can't consider any of that now. It was just a kiss.

Star' sighs, and looks down for a second. He looks back up, and I release my hold on him. He always understands what I'm trying to say. "We went through that gate," he starts to explain, "I took us though, and now we're here." He looks down again, "but I have no idea where we are." he finishes, his voice practically a whisper.

Normally, I'd smirk. It's usually funny to see him all panicked and what not. But I don't. Because on the inside, I'm sacred, too. Sitting back, I casually look out at the world. I stare at the beautiful scenery, before clearing my throat. It hurts but I manage to get out clearly enough. "W'at happ' en-d" I cough, realizing that I'm putting too much strain on my voice box. A servo places itself on my throat, and I try to swallow the distasteful sense to purge.

Starscream looks at me, and he starts to back track. He explained on how we went through the gate, before that though there was the strange meadow (in which he has no idea how we got there) and then before that, the darkness. I shudder at that. I remember feeling terrified and exhausted. I felt so much strain on my body that once I did actually pass out I was glad to rid myself of any feelings of the world. I just wanted to rest. But he didn't let me, and I'm thankful, too. I have the bad feeling I would have never awoken if he did not wake me when he did. But then there is the matter of...the stuff. I mean, he looked like a star. A real, living, breathing star. Shinning and bright, his scarlet-ruby optics were wide and gleaming. I almost wanted to inch away from him, but i found myself trapped and unable to pull away. And that's when I woke up in the meadow. Star' had awoken me again. I looked around, totally confused and I was unable to process. The concept of 'The Blue Gate' didn't appear, and it still doesn't now. I wonder what it was...but I know better than to bother to ask. It's obvious. He doesn't know any more than I do.

As the time passes, (as he explains,) Starscream has slowly begun to pull himself back together, and his usual arrogance returns purely through just the tone in his voice. He seems a little more confident in himself, and less panicked. For a reason I can't really explain, I'm happy about that. Good to know that we haven't lost ourselves yet at the very least. We might not know where we are, but at least we're not dead.

And that's when finally he turns to me and his gaze lowers. He scowls and says. "But before any of that, I ended up jumping in after you..."

I cock my helm to one side. _The water?_

He frowns deeply and nods, "do you know what that was that you broke?" I shake my helm and he surprises me by rolling his optics. "Of course you don't," he says in a rather annoyed tone.

My happy mood suddenly begins to drop and I frown. I fight the urge to slap him, and just stare, hopefully sending the message. _Then what the frag was it? _

The Seeker then looks out at the world outside the cave. He stares at it for a long, long time, and simply allows the silence that chokes us to echo about the darkened cave. I try to turn my thoughts to keep myself from getting overly-frustrated with boredom and the unavoidable silence, but I can't even manage to look away from him. His frame is both relaxed and tightened. His expression is unreadable, and the complex deepness in his gaze is...unsettling. He is a very strange mech. Unpredictable. But immensely intriguing all the same...

I look away.

No. No I can't start. All he is to me is a mech who wants me dead, and all I am to him is a school girl who better behave. I give an annoyed sigh, turning back into my less determined self. I'm going to have so much math to do once we get back. _If we get back, _I think, rolling my optics.

"The liquid substance in that vial was a sample collected from an unknown source. We stole it an age back, but only recently has Megatron ordered that I study it." Starscream's voice brings me out of my thoughts and I turn to him. I cock my helm to one side, and he repeats what he just said.

"Why-?" I start to ask.

He shrugs, "I don't know. But it contains- or at least, _contained, _some kind of fragile energy. That energy was unstable, and none of us had the slightest clue how to pressure it so it could be put to good use." He says it all like I'm a scientist and actually understand this all. I try hard to process it all, but I can't bring reason with it into what happened to us. Starscream knows this, of course, and says. "Look, whatever happened, wasn't supposed to happen. I'll ask you this once; did you break the vial?"

_What?_

"Did you, or did you not brake it?"

I stare at him, puzzled; But then his words sink in. I remember spinning around after it had just shattered, and I shake my helm. "No." I whisper, unsure if he heard me.

He frowns and looks out at the scenery again. That frown says quizzingly to me. "It would have been better if you had." I don't understand what's going on, and I don't think he does at all, either. After another long, drawn out pause, he says. "We need to get moving."

I stare at him in shock. _Get moving? To where!? Where can we possibly go!? Wouldn't it be better to wait and- _He looks at me, and nods at me confused, probably panicked expression. "This isn't a game, Nightbird." He starts, more serious and grown up sounding then I thought he could be. "We need to find out where we are in order for us to get back. I don't know how we got here, but I do know we can't stay. Understand?"

I nod, even though I don't want to. The slagger is treating me like a sparkling.

He stands, and steps out of the cave. I hear him groan and watch as he stretches quickly before turning to me. He looks as impatient as always. "Well? Come on now."

I frown, but do as he says. The wind hits my face at a surprising speed. Strange. I didn't feel any wind in the cave. And then I remember that my mask is down. I snap it back into place, and put my hands on my hips. I look around. The landscape outside the cave is simply gorgeous, and I feel my wings itch as they beg to be let free. I want to fly, so, _so_ badly. I guess it must be in my improved programming, but whether it's that, or just simply the desire to soar high and free in the wind, I know that it will probably be a long time before I'm flying anywhere.

We look around, and after a moment, Starscream points to a few ledges that could lead us down the cliff-side. He of course could just fly down, if he so wishes (and I know he does) but I don't have that option and so it appears that we'll be walking for...well, I'm not sure. I wonder then if he'll abandon me. For surly once we get to the mountain range across on the other side of the forest, walking will become much more difficult. And, besides, does he really have much reason to keep me around? He could leave, and find his way back on his own. I am just a burden.

* * *

**T****he daylight is dropping quickly, and by the time Starscream again comes down from another quick scout he says it's about time we call it a day. **

"We'll reach the mountainside tomorrow." He starts, causally. "From there on-" he shrugs, and allows the sentence to trail off.

_You'll abandon me_. I finish his words in my head as I settle down. I look away out into the darkening sky and wonder if it would be wise to try and drag out this short journey. Perhaps then I could figure out a way that I too could be useful, or I could figure out a way to get home on my own, before he abandons me to the mountains.

I sigh and shake my helm. What could I possibly do to make him want to keep me around? I'll just slow him down, and I can't really make use for myself...what can I do? I'll probably end up offlining in that mountain patch. Alone and unwanted... Just a drone...

These doubts and more have been circling through my processor all day. I'm unable to rid myself of them. All I could do today was just keep moving forward. Just keep moving forward. I paid no mind to the unusually sized trees, or some of the strange animals that danced along them. I only kept moving.

On occasion, Starscream would transform and fly up for a quick calculation on the distance from us to the mountain's back. Each time he landed, his frown deepened, until finally he scowled. This last time he just looked tired and I didn't bother to ague. I'm tired as well. Clearly this forest is thicker than we thought. But besides that, we walked in silence... I never thought I'd miss the sound of anyone's voice right now. Even Skywarp and his crudeness...

I bite my lip. Wonderful. One day away from home and I'm already wishing I could crawl back to my comrades... Well, they _are_ the only people I could say give a damn about me... Perhaps not in an all love-y dove-y family Autobot stuff, but on a reasonable amount due to our circumstances. There, I feel at home. Here, I feel lost.

I shake my helm and adjust my position so my wings are free to twitch about in sleep. I close off my optics, and I don't pay attention to the Seeker across from me as he settles down and keeps watch out at the woods. At first I wonder why he is doing this, and then I remember. Right, were soldiers fighting in a war. It would be plane disgraceful to forget precautions. What if something or someone were to show up in the night? And we were both deep in recharge? Well, I doubt either of us is going to be sleeping too well tonight. Sort of comes with the whole not knowing where the frag in the galaxy you are, you know.

I allow my body to relax, but once I do I open my optics again. I sit up fully and look at him.

Starscream looks at me and raises and optic ridge. "What's up?"

_Oh, I don't know, maybe that you'll just take off in the middle of the night and leave me here to rust!.. _I think with a suppressed scowl. Thankfully, I don't believe he read that thought.

He pauses for a moment before saying, "I'll keep watch for half the night, and wake you in a few hours. Sound fair?"

I nod. Yes. Yes that is fair. So I need not worry, for now. He probably doesn't want to fall into recharge without someone watching his tailpipe. He won't leave me in the midst of darkness.

Letting out a light sigh, I lean back against my tree, and let my optics flutter closed.

The night is all but cool and quiet. It's warm, hot, _boiling_, and the animals toot and hoot. But that is not the thing keeping me online. I fight the urge to toss and turn frightfully.

"Nightbird?"

My optics snap open and I jerk up to look at him. "What!?" I snap, even though my voice aches more then usual.

My companion's scarlet optics widen slightly and he backs off. "Uhh," he tries to pull a few words together, but fails.

In frustration of myself, I stand to my full height, and now looking down upon Starscream, I gesture quickly for him to lie down. _Go to sleep! I'll take over! _I'm scowling, and I want to hit something. I feel exhaustion straining on every corner and joint in my frame. Damn it I want to recharge so badly.

"Nightbird?"

I turn and glare at him. But he doesn't back off. Standing, he takes a step closer to me before taking me totally by surprise as he says.

"Why are you upset?"

The question is too sincere to have come from his intake. I look away and rub my optics, trying to awaken myself from this nightmare.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up, and he passes me a weak smile. I'm frozen by it. His gaze is too kind, his smile too natural, the look on his face too welcoming, his stance too relaxed. This isn't right. This isn't _him_! "Who-"

He raises an optic ridge, and expression I'm half familiar with, but he stills smiles. And it's so bizarre that I'm taken back.

Star' cocks his head to one side, and asks slowly. "Are you...unwell?"

I stare at him, unable to speak, even if I wanted to.

"Look," he starts slowly. "You don't need to freak out." He crosses his arms and looking out at the glowing sky, says. "If you're worried, don't be. I've been stranded on other planets and such, _plenty _of other times before. And with our line of work?" He looks at me, optic ridge raised, and half smirks. "Well, you'll get used to it eventually. Don't worry, we'll find a way back so don't get too stressed about it. Go on, get some rest."

His words are gentle and kind. I feel a bit better because of them...but they just aren't like him at all! Why be nice to me now? Why be nice to me at all? Why offer any comfort? Why be so...different...from what you usually are? Or... I sigh. _Guess I don't really know you at all. _

Looking up at him, I discover his gaze is tracking up at the stars, as if searching... _The Seeker is seeking...good for me._ I roll my optics, but as I look to him again, see longing in that gaze... But longing for what? To fly? Well, he can certainly do that whenever he wishes! Especially tomorrow.

I shudder at the thought. Tomorrow. What shall it bring? Hope? Abandonment? Pain?.. The possibilities are endless. And only one thing is clear. It is unpredictable.

I glance back at him, before swallowing it all, and lying down.

I watch the night sky for a time, my thoughts slow and uncoordinated. I feel like a slug. Unable to process what may not and what may be the terrors of tomorrow. My system is slowly shutting down, whether I like it or not. Not even the worries of how we are going to survive trouble my mind. I am slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

But before I fade, I take my last moments to steal a glance over at my companion. His wings are drooped, optic's sill longing, and his smile still in-place. But it's a different smile. One that speaks of better days. One that looks so forced yet so natural. One that looks so sad. One that stands tall and declares that, I'm still happy. One that says, I miss you... Starscream looks down to the ground, and stares at it for a long while. But then his gaze rises towards the heavens and again his smile changes. Now it looks familiar. Like a stranger to the world saying, hello, with all the longing 'til past forever. So sweet and so kind...

And I wonder, if once open a time, he used to smile like that at someone. Someone neither I nor anyone could ever replace.

* * *

_**D**__**amn it...stairs!**__ Why Primus, why? _I complain to myself as I drag up the rock. These are stairs. I know what stairs are, and these are them. Frag it.

I look up at the sky. It's a little past midday and we've been traveling for hours! I give a huff and turn back to the rock. It would make things much easier if we could just fly up the mountainside but of course we can't! Or at least _I _can't! Starscream is perfectly capable of flying up and ahead.

Suddenly dread swooshes in my tank.

What will he do once we reach the top of these long steps? (I mean, yes, these aren't purposely carved rocks, but they do resemble a staircase) Will he just leave me here? He said- I mean, no, wait; he didn't say anything like that. He said I should stop worrying, but that doesn't mean he won't leave me here... What if-what if- I ground my denta, optics flashing. _Pull yourself together, Nightbird!.. _I snap in my head as I start to remind myself._ This isn't like me... I can't freak out like some scared little girl. I'm better than that. _I sigh, and shake my helm.

Looking back up the long steps, I give a huff and keep pushing after the sleek jet who seems to be a mile ahead of me. I put aside thoughts of my aching body and concentrate on moving forward. I don't let other thoughts in, and pull all my attention on my immediate task.

The air is painfully hot, and the sizzling rocks make my quick climbing brisk. Grip hold of one rock too long, and you can bet your servos will be stuck with some permanent burn through or something.

I let out a breath, and stop for a moment. I sit down on one of the few rocks that have been spared the heat by a drip of shade, and take a deep breath.

I hear the climbing stop for a moment, and then it coming down towards me.

A moment later Starscream then shows. He frowns and snaps. "What the hell? Come on! We have to keep moving!"

I glare at him, _I'm_ _exhausted! _

He gives me a hard look, "come-on." He practically growls.

My left optic twitches. I tighten my tired frame, heart surging with anger. I think it's the heat, but who the frag cares? I bite my lip under my mask, and try just to keep myself from lashing out at him.

He scoffs and says bitterly. "Look, we don't have time for games! So get off your lazy aft and come on!" He stands and turns away from me.

I clench my fists, my optics narrowing. That damn mech, I want to tare him apart! He turns then, and gives me a flat look. "So are you just going to stand there all day?"

I snap. I jerk my frame up, and I don't have time to think before my fist has swung itself inwards and has connected with his cockpit.

He snaps in a breath, his optics widening as the blow is struck. But then I see my mistake. Without warning, I'm gripped by the neck, and slammed back against the wall. "Ahh!" I hear myself scream. I wince, the jagged rocks digging into my frame as he pushes me against the rocky wall.

Starscream glares into my optics, an unsettling glow flashing from his own. And he's so close to me, I can feel his hot breath on my face. "Don't. Do. That. Again." He growls and shoves me one last time before carrying on, and leaving me there. "And hurry up!" He calls over his shoulder as he again scurries up the mountain side.

I stare at him, all ideas of him being somewhat of a nice person melting. He's just angry. Angry and hurt. I could see it in his optics... Whatever happened last night is clearing not of consequence to him or any one...

I ground my denta and keep moving. I push the thoughts back and just focus on getting up behind him. I try to turn my concentration elsewhere, but I find I'm only looking back to the heat again. _If_ _it weren't so hot I'd climb up on the cliff side_. _That would not only be easier, but safer as well. Well, at least to me, anyway. Any of the others wouldn't be so quick to decide to take that rout, but hey, it's a little more my style. _

Time ticks by slowly, and it seems like a life time has passed by the time I finally hear, "Okay, stop."'

I look up, and see Starscream standing just a little bit away. To my surprise, he no longer appears angry. Frustrated perhaps, but still he holds out a servo, and I don't bother in considering it. I grip hold of him, and I get pulled to my pedes. He doesn't let me go for an odd reason, and I find myself being slowly helped along a hillside of chucked gray gravel-y-stuff. We work to get to the top, not allowing our conjoined servos to let free of each other's grasp. This takes longer than either of us expects, (well, at least I) and when we finally do stop, and he lets go of my servo, I find myself doubled over, and finding it difficult to take in breaths or whatnot. A minute passes, then two, and then three. Finally though, I look up. And I gasp.

The rocky mountainside dances off in every direction. The roaring cliffs seem to rip into the un-seeable ground, and claw out to the sky. I stand fully, and stare at the magical site. My yellowish optics have been widened in awn. I pull down my mask, and discover my mouth gaping. Closing my gaze, I shut my jaw, and take a moment to breath in the fresh blowing air. It seems as if all of a sudden the heat has been blown away, and now I stand on cool, fresh stone, that I would be happy to lay on and stretch out in the warmness.

I give a half smile, but then brush off, and roll my shoulders. This is going to be a long walk... I look over at Starscream and give a huff. _Well? What are we waiting for? _

He looks to me, and raises an optic ridge. "You seriously think we're going to _walk_ through _that_?"

I don't say anything, but merely stare at him, curious.

Palm-to-the-face. "Wow. Your more narrow minded then I thought." He mutters, rolling his scarlet optics.

I frown, _you're one to talk._

He places his hands on his hips and, glancing back at the road of mountains behind him, pauses for a second, before turning to me an announcing. "Nightbird! It's about damn time you learned how to fly!"

* * *

**AN/ Yeah...heh heh heh. We'll be having a bit of fun next time! *Big smile* But hey, as for a quick note. Yes. I did intend for there to be some _actual traveling _in this chapter, but it ended up being too long, and really it wasn't anything I couldn't say in a few sentences (so I did) And since I tend to drag the notes on at the chapters to much, I didn't wan't to drag on about nothing in the chapter.**

**But anywho, for those of you who are wondering. Yes, Nightbird was just dreaming at the very beginning. I bet y'all figured that out from the first line, but meh, felt like doing it anyway. And also, I am very tired, and parts of this chapter is written rather lazily... Well, I promise I'll put more effort into this with the up coming chapters, but I needed to get these first few out of the way. Now we've seen a more determined/scared side of Nightbird as well as a- well, I'm not sure what to say for Star'... I didn't plan on the 'nice' seen, when he was 'nice' to her and all... It just kinda...happened. :/. Sorry 'bout that, I will very much try to keep him as he naturally is, and not so much...well, whatever I am doing. (That is, if you don't like it...) Cuz if you do that's grate :D!**

**Okay, so last note ****You know the little preview I did in the last chapter? Yeah...at first that was cut out, but at the last second it was throne back in, so that's why that seen was so quick and kinda crappy. But hey, the heat was getting to them, it made sense to do _something._**

**Anywho, next time~**

Chapter 4

Take To The Sky!

**Make sense now? Hehehe XD. **

_The wind whips past my wings, as I twist and turn. My frame has circled into a spiral and I soon find myself spinning __down, down, down, towards the cliffs..._

_":Uhh, Starscream?:"_

_":You're doing grate. What's up?:"_

_":How do you land?:"_

**Until next time, dear reader! Please Leave A Review Before You Go! :D I love reviews :3**

**~Master Smiley Face :D... No, just Scarlet XD! Have a good week!**


	4. Chapter 4: Take To The Sky!

**As always; **A HUGE "Thank You!" To the people who reviewed the story! :D Y'alls are so awesome! And to the people who are just reading! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! XD

**AT/ I'm just going to say this now, there is a 50/50 this chapter will suck. :/ I don't know... I feel kind of bad as this is a week late, and so I wanted to get this up today, not tomorrow, but it needs some more editing, and it's not very long.**

**(*Gasp* Me, writing a chapter that's –just- **_**under **_**3,000 words!? What is this madness!? O_O) **

**I'll come and edit it tomorrow (on- 10/02/2013) but for now please just except it. **** This one has kind of turned into filler, and isn't very long... but there is a bright side! I'm not stalling anymore, after this then the story really gets to begin. XD**

**But anyway, I won't keep you. (I know I go on too much :/) But my only note; I'm SO SORRY if Starscream seems OOC! ;_;!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Take To The Sky!

**~Nightbird~**

**T****he air smells of crisp, sharp movements. **My breath races and my heart pounds. I look down, and I freeze. The world looks so small... My thrusters pause in their fire, and I find myself dropping. But I don't work to save myself. The forest below swirls towards me like melted peppermint and an incontrollable dizziness fogs my processor.

And so I fall...down...down...down...I'm almost there when-

":NIGHTBIRD!:"

My thoughts snap back into place! My engines reboot themselves and I turn upwards and slam them into overdrive. When I gain height among the silky, silvery clouds, I again find it in my right to breathe, and tiredly begin to circle 'round the cloud tops.

":Nightbird you moron!" I hear Starscream shouting through the link. ":What the hell were you thinking!? You almost crashed! Big time!:"

Suddenly, shame has flooded my system, and I don't want to listen anymore. I twist slightly, and turn the thought over in my processor. ":It...was foolish of me...:" I admit through the link. I find it much easier to talk through the comm. link for an odd reason.. But I shake off the unnecessary thought, and try to concentrate on flying, and on calming the Seeker, who just so happens to be my instructor, down. I hold back a sigh. Although I'm grateful that Starscream has made it his personal responsibility in keeping me alive as I try to figure out this whole flying business, I'm not looking forward on the, what you could call, _lecture_, to come. I swallow a breath and prepare myself, knowing that I'll have to at least keep _myself_ calm.

":Well you're damn right it was!:" His tone is angry, and unsympathetic. ":Nightbird, you idiot! How many times _do_ _I have to tell you!? _Pay _attention_ to your fragging surroundings! You're going to get yourself offlined!:"

I twitch. We can't see each other through the comm. link, and we must rely solely on 'tone of voice', and unfortunately, I can picture his glaring scowl all too easily. ":W-well it's not like-:" I try to defend myself, but I'm cut off practically right when I start.

":No! Just _listen_ to me, for _once_ in your life! You-:"

":_Once_!?:" I choke, my system growing cold. ":What do you mean, _once!?_:"_ How dare he?! _I think angrily, my processor trying to regain a grip on everything, but I fail, and it shows. ":I have _always_ listened to every word you have said! And I have tried, _over_ and over again to make you see that! But _nooooo_! You don't give a slag about _anybody but yourself_!:" My systems are overheating. Anger grips me, and throws any sensibility and reasoning of keeping calm out of my processor, and I forget who I'm dealing with and why.

Starscream's answer is immediate. ":I am trying to keep you alive!:"

":Oh really?:" I inquire distastefully, not entirely meaning the question. ":So this _isn't_ just part of your big plan to abandon me and leave me out here in the middle of nowhere!?:"

":What!?:" He sounds almost surprised.

":Don't play stupid!:" I growl hatefully, and without knowing it, I voice all the concerns and bad feelings I have towards him. ":We both know better! I know you don't give slag about me! You wish I were dead! You _hate _me! You always have! No matter what I've done! No matter what I've tried t-to- to please you in any sort of way! You just dismiss anything to do with me! You would be dancing on my grave if you could! And for what?! Why does it fragging matter to you so Primus damn much!? Huh!? And now look at this!- Your _perfect_ chance to get rid of me! You can just fly off and abandon me without a second thought! And then look at that! Problem solved!:" I don't want to hear it, but I do. I hear my choked voice, and I hear the unjust sobs. And I feel all the pain.

But that of course can't matter to him.

He growls at the end of the line, and I expect a confirmative, hateful answer...

":You _think_- that I've stuck with you this entire time, just so that I'm going to leave you out here!? You think- that-that I'm even bothering to teach you how to fly, or _anything_, just so I'll take off and abandon you!? What in the _Pit_ has gotten into your processor, femme!? Why do you think that I would do anything of the sort after what I went through to keep you alive all this time! Huh!?:"

":Keep me alive!?:" I spit, tired and angry.

He starts to speak unnaturally quickly with an emotion that I beforehand left unnoticed, ringing in his voice. ":Yeah! But of course you wouldn't know that; or even care for that matter! Do you have _any_ idea of what I've been put through thanks to you!? I can't keep up with my work _and_ look after you- yet Megatron demands that I do both when it is plain and simple that I can not! And then _I _am the one who gets the blame! _I_ am the one who is beat for failing him. _I _am the one who has only suffered time and time again thanks to you! I should have left you in that cavern to die! Oh why in the name of Primus did I bring you back at all!? You're nothing but a-a-:"

His voice stops, and I'm left dumbfounded.

":I-:" I find myself unable to form words. _What does he mean? He makes it sound like...like I'm the cause of-of everything lately... _I hold my breath, unsure and insecure.

Starscream regains himself. ":You stupid, _stupid_ drone! Why can't you ever just-just... just listen!?:" He pauses, and I try to figure out his tone and his emotions. Something isn't right. ":Primus slag it, Nightbird! Why-why-:"

":I'm _sorry_! Okay!?:" The sounds brake from my throat with a sob. Where exactly did this augment come from? What happened? Why did I get so angry...and what does he mean?

He goes silent, and I wish more the ever that I could just speak to him...

Hesitant, I say slowly- possibly out of concern- ":...Starscream...?:"

His answer forms a moment later, but his voice his so strained, yet emotionless at the same time, it sounds nothing like a question at all. ":What.:"

I take in a breath, unsure, but I know that I owe him this... Slowly, I breathe out. ":I-I'm...I'm sorry...really...:"

He doesn't speak, and silence drags onwards, 'til finally he says quietly. ":..Me too...:"

I'm stunned for a moment, but quickly shake off the feeling as I know I have other things to worry about. ":Let's just forget it." I sigh, already putting it behind myself.

And I feel allot better once he replies. ":Agreed.:" There's another pause, before he sighs and, his voice returning to its usual commanding sense, says. ":Circle 'round thrice more, and then dive again. And this time try to pay attention!:"

I smile inwardly, even at the snap. Okay, well at least he isn't angry at me anymore. As well: I feel as if a weight as been lifted from my delicate wings. _So he won't abandon me after all._ For an odd reason, that offers probably more comfort then it should. But my inner joy outmatches thoughts of reason, and I feel this very weird fuzzy feeling down in my tanks. It's...rather strange... But at the same time, it feels quite nice and pleasant, too. I almost want to...giggle a bit, and maybe even dance around in a- _Woah, woah, woah! Nightbird get a hold of yourself!_ I frown. If there is one thing I'm not, it's girly.

Shifting my wings, I angle myself downwards and do as- _ahem_, 'teacher says'. Grate. Wherever we are I'm still the perfect little school girl.

It takes a moment, but I swoop down, and, taking it into grate care, twist my frame as so that I dive upwards. If I could laugh, I would. Ugh. I wish my vocalizer would either just hurry up and brake completely, or start to actually work properly. It really is a little glitch- only being able to, know you, actually talk half the time. Though I do find it somehow easier to talk through the comm. link: which is of course weird because I thought I would have as much trouble talking through it then I would like normally speaking... I suppose today is just a good day-?

Alright, so I'll admit it. I am one weird bot.

'_Con, Nightbird. 'Con. You're a Decepticon, remember?_ Suddenly, my processor fills with the memory of the day I was...taken...

The day my optics locked with Optimus Prime's from that one brief moment in time before I was switched off by my creator...

_A 'con, not a 'bot.._.

":Nightbird!:" Starscream's irritable voice breaks into my thoughts.

I flinch, but reply, ":Yes?:"

He sends me a trickle line of coordinates and says quickly. ":I'm there. Come over, and let's get a move on. If we stay here much longer we're going to get caught in the night.:"

I grunt, unsure if I should answer or not. If my voice box gets over-strained like it did two days ago, then it might permanently brake, and then there would be hell to pay as no hope of being able to talk like the rest of them would ever exist again. So I leave that as a "yes" and lift my fire before diving...

The wind whips past my wings, as I twist and turn. My frame has circled into a spiral and I soon find myself spinning: down, down, down, towards the cliffs. The gray giants slip closer and closer, and instead of pausing my fire to trying and slow down, I find myself trapped again. I fall. Quickly, for the second time this day, I can't find it in me to turn myself back to the sky.

Swallowing a breath, I open the comm. link again, and without hesitating, ask. ":Uhh, Starscream?:"

":You're doing great. What's up?:" He asks, sounding unnaturally encouraging.

":How do you land?:"

He goes silent for a time before surging a truck-full of commands at me through the comm. link: as if, he just now finally realized his mistake. It had taken long enough to actually _get _me in the air, but this is ridicules. Though, still I do pay close attention. The ground is rapidly drawing closer and closer, and on command, I sprout my engines to life, and with the help of his quickly speaking voice, slow myself as I approach the mountain side.

Starscream cuts off for a moment, and I fight the urge to panic. Slowing my thrusters further, I make myself glide at a fairly sluggish pace, just barley inching forward as I come closer and closer towards my doom.

":Okay, just stay calm and focus.:" Says Starscream.

A flash of crimson, sapphire and silver plays across my vision, and I glace to the left to find the Seeker gliding along next to me.

":Now, stay calm and do exactly what I tell you to-:" over the last few remaining seconds we have, he starts to give complex orders me.

Steadying my landing gear, I hold my intakes and push myself to slow a little more as the rough, black wheals attached to me, slide across the pale stone. It would have been much more practical to do this on pavement with a runway, but this flat topped gray giant is all I'll have the pleasure of working with. And so it'll have to do.

By some awful luck though, I spot the edge of the cliff approaching all too rapidly, and jamming my thrusters into reverse, I try to stop myself from sliding off the ledge. But I find the effect not working as I had hoped, and find myself almost spinning! Panic jumps to my systems, and I try to figure out _how_ the frag I can undo this mess! Could I transform? No there's not enough time, and I need room to do that, and at present moment I have next to none. Silencing my thrusters, I grind my wheals to the gravel-like stone, and try desperately to stop at my last chance before I slip off the edge and fall strait to oblivion.

But then finally, my back wheal slips off the edge, and just as I draw in a shaky breath, I feel myself tip.

_Frag._

I shut the world out, and try to make it all go away, make it so I can imagine I'm home for one last time... But it won't work! Primus is too cruel... And so I feel myself begin to drop, and the rough grip to my right wing signifies my-

I freeze. My body stills, and I dare to look back into the world as I'm shakily lifted from certain doom, and back onto the- ur, _pavement. _

And it takes a long time before I finally stop hyperventilating, and carefully, just barley remembering to suck in my gut and keep myself relaxed, transform into my robot form.

"You alright?" A breathless, shaky, yet somehow stern voice questions from behind me.

I look to him. Starscream stands behind me casually, taking in a few deep breaths, his hands on his hips- but what surprises me most is how that I find a smile, not a smirk, upon his lips.

And I think I surprise even myself by lunging forward and tightly wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him close.

"Uhh, Nightbird?" His voice his slightly shaky, and as I tilt my helm to one side, I find a bright cherry-colored blush spread across his black faceplate.

I fight a laugh, "Thanks, Starscream." I say, (unnaturally smoothly- and actually, _really_ meaning it,) and without at all thinking, pull back my mask, and press my lips to his cheek. Really, it's barely a peck, but almost all at once, I pull back from the wide-opticed, frozen, tri-colored form, and spin away, my face burning up. "Sorry," I murmur, and with a quick glance to the bright sapphire sky, I add in. ":Well... I think I've got this flying thing down.:"

"Ha!"

I turn around, and give him a playful whack on the arm. _Not funny! _I growl with my optics, _I was almost killed! _But my gaze is smiling. I roll my optics, and look to the sky again. ":Let's head out.:"

He smiles and nods, and before either one of once knows it, we're up in the air and flying out across the mountains. To where our destination is, I don't think either of us has the slightest clue. Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to figure it out in the morning. But for now, we fly. And truthfully, I can tell you, there is no better feeling then gliding along in the crisp, warm air as the sun set just begins to dip in the western sky, while someone you're just starting to get to know flies right there beside you. It's really all right out of a fairy tale...

* * *

**Wow, what is with me and all this romance? XD Lol, yes, I do realize this frails in comparison to others, but hey... There is much more to come... this is nothin' :P Plus, this story has a mind of its own, and it's gonna take some serious work to keep it on track with the Out Line XD!**

**Hmm, what to say now? Well, sorry that this chapter is 1 week late... And sorry for its probably crappy quality- I know it's short, it's just...well, to put it in short... This chapter has been a bitch. -,-. There. I side it. Sorry for cursing, but y'all should know me by now XD. And again, I'm sorry if Star' seems so OOC... Again, I really will try to keep him as he normally is, but, *shrugs*, you'll find out soon enough I guess.**

**Anyway, to make up for it, I have actually written the next chapter! (at least almost) And I'll hopefully have it done (edited and stuff) by Tuesday, so, yeah, hopefully we can get back on track! **

**Anywho, Next Time!~**

"The Emerald Rose And Ruby Jade"

"_-the crystal shimmers a bright silver color and we both openly jump back. Shielding my optics, I grip her and spin both her and my own frame away from the increasingly blinding light._

"_Nightbird?!" I call out, but I can barely hear myself over the roar of flames._

_I feel her servo hold tight to my arm, and I don't take it into thought before I press my frame to hers and embrace her in a protective hold..."_

**... Hmmm..**

**P.S. Does anybody know of a good BATA reader that would like to, and could read over this? Cuzz let's face it, I suck at spelling and my grammar be shit:/**

**Well... Until we meet again, dear reader! :D Please Leave A Review, And Have Such A Totally Fantastic Day, That It Could Rival Mine. XD**

**~Scarlet**

**Oh! And P.**_**P**_**.S...**

**You're awesome! :P**


	5. Chapter 5:The Emerald Rose and Ruby Jade

**First Thing: **As of always, a huge, "THANK YOU!" To anybody who has reviewed the past 4 chapters. No matter the number, I'm thrilled! They really do make me that happy :3!

**I'm not even going to try and make an excuse for how fragging late this chapter is :/. I stayed up forever last night trying to finish it, and worked on it like a scrap load today. I'm really sorry 'bout how long it's taken. But, again, I won't make excuses. *hangs head in shame* I've been busy sure, but that's not an excuse for how long I've been putting this off- I hope y'all can forgive me, and that I can get off my lazy ass and work harder.**

**AT/ Oh my Primus! I am such a moron guys! D: Can you believe me? I forgot a HUGE detail in the story! I mean, I thought I had written it down, but then, when I was reading over the story, because yes, I am going to edit it soon (edit it allot hopefully) I saw that, somehow, it hadn't ended up in the chapter...**

_**!PLEASE READ!**_

**Okay, maybe you read my notes maybe you don't, but you need to know- Nightbird and Starscream DON'T have their weapons. Why? Well, you'll have to find out, but encase you're reading as I update, I am so, **_**so **_**sorry that I let that slip. I know, it's actually a really important detail, but, well, I'm not sure, but I'm going to go back and edit the story, just to clarify some stuff. You have my deepest apologizes! D: **

**WARNING!: This chapter needs a shit load of editing -,-**

**~But Please Enjoy Anyway:P**

* * *

**The**

**Midnight Dawns**

**Chapter 5**

The Emerald Rose and Ruby Jade

**~Starscream~**

"_**Blue fire?"**__**I ask.**_

_She nods, shuffling her frame closer to mine, wings slanted down playfully. "Yes," she whispers in my audio receptor. "Just like you."_

_A smirk pulls my lips, "Like me?" I question, tilting my helm so I can gaze into her golden, bright optics._

_Her optics smile, and she reaches out, wrapping thin arms around my waist, "yeah... you are my fire, Star'."_

_My spark beats in my chest, and I give her shoulder a comforting squeeze. Holding her to my chest, I murmur. "And you are mine..."_

_Heaving a sigh, she pulls down her mask, and I kiss her, over and over again. "I never want this moment to end," she mutters, her optics closed in a daze._

_I chuckle, but I understand her words to the fullest. Laying my helm back against hers, I glace up at the beautiful starry night, and say without a single doubt. "I love you..."_

"Wha'?"

My optics flutter open and I look up to see Nightbird hovering a few meters away. (But as with our size, a couple meters might as well be two or three feet.) Jolting up, I snap. "What!?" My arm twitches and I let my gaze slip for a second, my optics falling on the unnerving scene of my bare forearm plating as my null rays are still missing; just although point to show how defenceless we could really be in this place. I fight the urge to groan, and allow my gaze to drift back up to Nightbird.

She looks at me, optic ridge raised, clearing questioning of what I must have said aloud... This time, I do groan. With a roll of my optics I mutter, "Nothing."

Nightbird stares a moment longer, before shrugging it off and standing. She points to the mouth of the cave we took shelter in two nights ago, and hands me the patch with the..._fuel, _we - I - have reduced to consuming.

Standing, I grimace as I lift the thing up, the memory of where I found it surfacing to life.

Yesterday, I was walking along some of the last mountains we're to see before the gray giants halt entirely to the side of another valley, when I spotted it. Clinging to a shallow curve in the stone was a bright pink, crystal-like rock. I stepped over to it carefully, glancing around to make sure nothing and no one was around- even though I knew there wasn't- but then, when I managed to crack open the 'Gem', the mutilated, Caliculem version of what we call Energon spilled out.

A while ago, in an age long since passed, I studied a form of Energon that works in the same manner, yet do its principles, catalogs itself in an entirely different class, but still is linked to Energon. You could call it, a sister fluid to our lifeblood. The actual substance is called Melthora, and has only before been found on Caliculem itself. That actually gave me a little hope, but I've been to the jungle-like planet before, and I know, I just _know_, that this isn't it. Still though, it is particular to find it here. _Wherever we are..._ Melthora works the same way Energon does, and also has the same affect, however, refuelling on it must be consistent as it burns itself out all too quickly for it to last more than a few hours. So, rather than sustaining you, it could work against you, as without the fuel itself, the slight 'after affects' could add more strain to your frame, making it all the more probable to starve as, once you run out of it, your body demands more fuel that you cannot give.

Also, its taste is utterly vile. _I will never, ever take fresh Energon for granted again! _I think to myself as I sip down the bitter-tasting Melthora. It really isn't a solution to our problem as, if – when - it runs out... Well, really, I suppose it's _my _problem. Nightbird can survive without Energon for a while. When she was re-designed, Knock Out and Firestarter worked so that little Energon needs to run through her, and- as long as she can tough it out- refuelling can be stated as unnecessary for long periods of time. A smart design, seeing as though our Energon supplies very quite persistently, and at times we have little to none to spare; but to me it's all just another reminder of what she really is. A sparkless drone. A machine built by humans...

Suddenly, I look down to the ground. Something that could possibly be _guilt_ welding in my spark and twisting in my tank. I find it difficult to look back up at her. _If she matters so little, why did I stick around to help her? _I ask myself for possibly the millionth time. Normally, I'd just shake off the thought and move on, but I can't. It's bothering me and I know it. Why did I stick around? Why do I care if she dies or not? Why- I stop. No. Too many questions. _Get a grip, Starscream, this is no time for games. I didn't leave her behind because I know that Megatron would be furious with me once I returned, and currently, I really don't need to get on his bad side any further. _Satisfied that this must be the real reason, I look up further and say. "Alright, let's get moving."

She glances at me, then at the fuel patch, and then back to me. Raising an optic ridge, she pauses before gesturing for me to hurry up and finish. I frown, "Why the silence," I say, trying so desperately to turn the subject away from drinking the vile Melthora.

Her optics narrow angrily, dangerously. I ignore the warning, not really caring.

"You were talking just fine the other day," I say with a roll of my optics, though the statement lacks any venom what-so-ever.

Nightbird steps towards me, frowning, and I try not to laugh as she slugs me as hard as she probably can across my left arm. "And Megatron says I'm weak." I mutter absently, amusement covering the logic that presses at my processor.

Her gaze darts up and her optics pierce mine. Both furry and pain lodges deep within her gaze, and for a moment, I feel my Spark stop and my lifeblood run cold.

Coolant is tripling down from her golden optics before I know it.

Taking a stunned step back, I try to wrench my gaze away from her, feeling unnerved slightly. I try to pull myself back together, but I can't even look away. _Why in the name of Primus are femmes so damn emotional?_ "Nightbird?" I ask, my voice full of that damned uncertainty.

Her fists are clenched, her optics fiery, yet still tears leak silently down her masked face and fall to the cold ground below. And yet I know that expression, I know that burning glare, and I know _her_. Suddenly, the cave has gotten that much darker. Primus truly is cruel to me.

My spark throbs in my chest, I look into her optics and try to figure out why...but nothing comes to mind. I flinch, feeling an odd, achy, deep, unnatural pain starting to swell somewhere within me...

And I lose this battle.

With a sigh, I swallow my pride and reach out. Placing my servo on her shoulder, I wait to see if I'll be slapped off. I'm not. Gently gripping her shoulders, I look deeply into her golden optics, a concerned air radiating off my field. "Nightbird," I start, slowly, unsure of what to say. "What is it?" She locks her optics with mine, the fire dying down and fear sprouting to life. "Are you alright?" There's a pause, before she timidly shakes her helm.

And then I do something I never thought I would.

Pulling her to me, I warp my arms around her frame and hold her close without a word. I half expect to be shoved away, but she does nothing of the sort, and, instead, rests her helm on my shoulder, her quiet sobs echoing around the hallow cave. I rub a servo up and down the base of her back, and hold the other firmly- but still lightly- wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her close and blocking out the cold, hatful world. I let my gaze flutter shut, distracting thoughts slipping away and I force myself to concentrate solely on rocking her gently back and forth.

"Nightbird," I finally whisper after long klicks of distressed silence. "What is it? "

Her breath hitches, and she pulls herself closer to me. I don't resist.

"I'm scared." she breathes quietly.

I pause, but don't push her away. My thoughts race, struggling to process the right thing to say, and how to say it. "Don't be," I whisper all of a sudden, remembering that second night we spent together in this unknown territory. "Everything's going to be alright." I say comfortingly, but the words are hallow and uncertain. Truth is, I don't have the slightest clue how we're going to get out of here, and she knows it, too. I've tried comm. linking base a million times already, but all I've ever gotten is static, and without weapons or really anything, there is no way to contact anyone.

"No," she whispers in her strained voice. I fight the urge to flinch. She sounds so distressed, so distant, it's all so unlike her... I find myself taken aback- but this only makes me hold her tighter. Her digits curl into my armour, and she buries her helm in my neck. An uncomfortable wetness finds itself trickling down into my circuitry, but I ignore it, and, stroking her silvery/gray wings, try to coax her away from her sobs.

Nightbird barley makes a sound other than her sobs as I attempt to comfort her by whispering encouraging words into her audio receptor. _Oh if only Skywarp and Thundercracker could see me now, _I think, possibly shamefully. But the thought fades suddenly as Nightbird stills and I feel her run cold beneath me.

"How are we going to get home?" She asks, ever so quietly that I question if I actually heard it. But I did, and now I have to give her an answer.

"I don't know." The words slip from my lips before I can stop them. I planned to say something much more reassuring, but, as always, it seems I've screwed up.

I feel her tremble, "We're going to die," she murmurs and my optics snap wide. My intakes hitch, disbelief cutting through me without remorse.

I start to cycle air quickly. What can I say? I bite my lip. As quickly as I can, I try to ignore her latest statement and add in with an edge of encourgment. "But I'll figure something out."

To my surprise, the words really don't sound as hallow as I thought they would. No, they sounded...truthful. My optics look to the floor. _Well it is true. _I tell myself. _Yes. I will figure something out. We are going to be fine. _I feel the corners of my mouth starting to curl- but suddenly something accrues to me and I literally freeze. My thoughts stop intierly and center on her words.

Home. Home... She had referred to _Earth _as _home_, and for a moment there, I didn't question it. Well, I suppose Earth _is_ her home...but it's not mine, and I feel such a strong need to remind her, that I'm about to clear my throat- when she clings to me all that much harder, muttering, almost desperately. "Will you?"

The need to correct her deflates entirely at the sound of hope in her voice. I almost smile...almost. "Yes," I say, clearly, and running my servos along her wingspan.

She draws away from me slightly, just enough to gaze at me with those sad, dim golden optics. "Promise?"

My tank twists. Something insides me brakes.

Promise.

She said promise.

She didn't say, "do you mean it?" or, "is it even possible?" No... Promise. She asks that I promise her something...something that I don't know if I can. I don't make fictitious promises. Period. So what can I say...? "Nightbird," I start, and look to her unsurely. Her optics are wide, teary, and bright with some twisted hope. I bite my lip, pause for a klick, then, unable to bear the silence any longer, crush her to me, and for the first time in Primus- knows-how-long, set wild, unruly and undignified emotions free. Pressing my face to her shoulder, I stutter unsurely, "I-I pr-promise. I'll-ll get us out'a here. I s-swear I will." My breath hitches, and for the first time, I notice the coolant rippling down my cheeks.

I draw in a sharp intake, but beyond that make no move to wipe away the tears. My Spark throbs and it hurts so badly. The awkward and unwanted emotions fly through me, but nowadays, I am a stranger to them, so it makes them all the more unbearable. Once, this may have not have been so, but I feel so unexplainably lost at the moment I don't know if I can stop.

Nightbird wraps her arms around my neck and holds me just as close as I hold her. And so here we are, a sobbing, unsure couple of sorts, just as fretful and scared as a pair of wailing sparklings. I know I'm going to hate myself for this later, but at the moment, I can't bring myself to draw away.

We don't move for a long while, wrapped in each other's tight embrace, and gradually our sobs soften until we stop crying altogether. I shift, wiping my optics, and then with some unexpected reluctance, I let her go. We brush are selves off and quickly straighten up.

I look at her, my mouth twitching, and shame cooling my usualy heated emotions. Right. Here's the part where things get so painfully awkward that we -or at least I- want to bolt in the other direction.

She glances down, then looks back up for a moment before her gaze returns to the ground and, yep, there it is. I stare off into the distance, trying not to cringe within the awkward silence._ Frag, _I think,_ this couldn't get any worse. First I break down in front of Nightbird and now we're stuck... _I bite my lip and pull back a frown. _Should I...say something? _"We should get moving." My voice is thick with weakness and my optics itch from crying. I feel the dried tears crackling on my faceplate, but the worst of it is that I don't sound stern or confident at all. I sound like a mech who has been crying his optics out for the past- _oh however long! _

Nightbird looks to me, she appears uncertain, but then nods and turns to the mouth of the cave.

Glancing around, I try to ignore that fact that I just cried my optics out before a femme, and reaching over, snatch the dropped Melthora patch from the cold ground. Quickly subspacing it, a slight yawn pulls from my lips and I remind myself I need to wake up, before I fallow Nightbird out into the unknown.

* * *

**T****he ridges and currants in the wind make difficult the landing, but after a rushed nosedive, I transform in midair and land with a ground-pounding 'Assassins Creed' pose...or whatever that human called it. **Rising to my full height, my optics scan our surroundings.

The valley we had set out in has long since cut off, and in its place is but another forest. This one is thicker, though, the trees grow far past our helms and twist elegantly together forming odd little paths that, I have to admit, I'd like to try my servo at navigating. I glance to the left, and take in the sight of a particularly large tree. The wood in this forest is a paler color then the one from which we previously encountered. It has a sort of gray twist to it along with a brighter oak-looking mix. The surface is altogether smooth, yet there exists enough branches and knots to make a climb easy enough, I suppose. Soft grass that nust continue on for miles presses in a deeper green, and grows longer than before. The scenery looks all too much like Earth, in my opinion. The only _real _difference is that we actually _fit_ on this 'Earth'.

Turning away, I look up to see Nightbird transforming, copying my actions before stretching up gracefully and glancing around. She looks to me a moment later, and raises an optic ridge. The expression seems to say, _here? _

Even though she appears relaxed and unconserned, I can still feel the tenshion from this morning radiating off of her. To be honest, this entire day had been rather..._awkward. _I swallow a breath and give a sort of half sided shrug. "We'll stay here for the night then set out again in the morning."

Nightbird pulls back her mask and frowns at me, her golden optics turn and trace the soft lines of the darkening sky as the 'sun' sets. "Ear-ly," she mutters, her voice scratchy and strained. I try not to wince. Sure, I can screech, and by all means that's not the most _pleasant_ of sounds, but her voice is beginning to sound like a broken connection to a radio channel. Not completely like static yet, but still.

Turning towards the gap in the trees, I scan the bright horizon, "Yeah," I start, casually, ignoring the slightly awkward tenshion that airs between us and smoothing it so that things might just go back to normal, "but I need to have another look around for some more Melthora. The second we run out, I'm doomed."

Nightbird looks to me, her optics glint with...something. I cock my head to one side, and say after a moment's pause. "What?" She only stares. After a long silence, I say, slowly. "Are you okay?" Her lip trembles just slightly and her gaze suddenly darts away from mine. I frown, puzzled.

"Do you really think that?"

At first, I'm confused at how smooth the whisper is, but then the words sink in. "I-" I stop myself, remembering this morning and realizing she must have token my words seriously. "Hey uh, I didn't-"

She cuts my off with a swipe of her hand. "Do you mean that!?" She shouts. Her optics flash and black guilt trickles to life within me...

..._Damn femmes... _

"What's this about?" I ask softly, trying to quiet this mess down before it becomes a real problem.

Nightbird is quiet for a long time, her gaze trained off into the distance. "Promised," she finally mutters.

I raise an optic ridge. "Excuse me?" I inquire carefully.

She looks to me, her optics narrowing, "you."

"Me?"

She nods.

I feel confusion twisting in my tank. Cocking my head to the side, I let my optics wonder as I piece together what she means. _Promise.-Me.-Did I mean what I said about 'I'm doomed'. _I frown, and shake off the thought, going back to what she said about a promise. It takes me a moment, but all at once, it clicks in. I promised that I'd get us home, didn't I? Yes. And since I said... "Oh." I look to her, "I-I didn't mean that."

She crosses her arms and turns away crossly. I sigh, _damn stubborn femmes_. Taking a few steps towards her, I say. "Look, I really didn't mean it. We'll get out of here and..." I trail off. Slowly, she turns back to me and raises an optic ridge, looking almost expectant. I try not to groan, and I look down at the ground. _I hate myself._ Releasing the bite on my glossa, I ground out extremely quietly, "m' sorry."

"Hmm?"

I look back up and say as quickly as I can. "And also I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have teased you, you were upset, but like I said, we are going to be fine. Okay?"

Nightbird appears very, very amused. And somehow, I get the feeling that that wasn't exactly what she wanted me to say.

I scowl, _damn femmes!_

A tug on my arm brings me out of my thoughts, "What?"

Nightbird smirks, and it doesn't take much to figure out what she's trying to say.

_Well what are you waiting for?_

I give her a flat look, "and I suppose you want to come with me?"

Her smirk is enough of a yes, but she nods anyway. _If you're going, then I'm coming with you. _

You know, it's almost as if I can read her mind...just like how I could with _her..._

* * *

"**Holy Slag!" I yelp, jumping back, desperately trying to avoid the snapping, irregularly large insect that burst forth just moments ago from the tiny patch of 'bushes'. **

Nightbird's helm snaps around and I see her golden optics flash within the corner of my vision. An overly amused laugh sounds, but I ignore it temporarily.

My optics narrow at the thing. Lacking the means to terminate the bug easily, I take another step back and lunge out of the way as razer sharp teeth make a jab from my chest armour. "Frag!" I swear heatedly, "what the in name of Primus is this thing! It's like some little retarded scarplet!" I duck as it again makes a dash for me. "Nightbird!" I all but shriek, dancing to the side as the winged, black creature hisses in fury and tries to get a grab at me, again. "Do something!" But she's of course to busy laughing her processor off to be of much use. "Damn femmes," I curse under my breath, ducking again, and pausing as the thing swoops right over me before skidding to a stop and twisting around.

Seizing my chance, I make a grab for it, and not a moment later, feel an icky slimy substance leaking down to my wrist from within servo... A moment passes... "...Eeeeewwwww!" I screa- _yelp_, wiping my hand in a frantic attempt to remove the organic substance from my servo. "That is just disgusting!" I snarl, grasping a thick leaf and dragging my servo over the slightly prickly sheet.

Nightbird only brakes into another, surprisingly fluent, chorus of laugher. Fighting back the urge to gag, I roll my optics. "Yeah, yeah," I dismiss brusquely, my gaze shifting to my hand, "this just better not stain." I again roll my optics as Nightbird bursts into yet laughter again. "It's not that funny," I all but hiss, a childish pout working its way onto my faceplate.

She looks to me a moment later, finally managing to subdue her giggles, and an almost endearing smile lights up her optics- making me almost smile in tern... Almost. With a roll of my optics, I say, "Whatever. Let's just keep-"

_CRACK!_

My helm whips around at the sound of crackling stone splitting abroad. Scarlet optics trace shadows in the dim light of the midnight, and I just barely make out the shape of the mouth of a cave. Jagged rocks that end like razor sharp denta colloid so only leaving an opening _just_ big enough someone to fit through. Gray smoke puffs out onto the grassy ground from somewhere within the mouth, clashing with the shadows and making seeing difficult.

I let out a light cough, "what the," I begin, my processor trying to wrap itself around what happened.

Nightbird steps towards the strange cave. I stare at her, unblinking and unsure, and before I know it, she's jumped through.

"Nightbird!" I screech, rushing forward and peering down into the depths of the tunnel-like structure. Darkness clings to every rock and ledge, and it's not until I hear the _thud _of someone hitting the bottom of something hard that I acknowledge the burning desire to find out what's down here. "Nightbird!" I tell again, my voice echoing an eerie tune as it travels down the shaft.

Nightbird's comm. goes off, and an exited voice bubbles my designation. ":Starscream!:"

":Oh Primus, what the frag Nightbird! Are you alright?!:" The last part of the message slips from my lips before I can stop it.

The answer is immediate, ":Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!:" Static suddenly starts to fuzz, breaking up the next part of the message. ":But you h-have to-to c-come se-see thi-this!:"

My optics narrow, ":Nightbird, what's down there, I'm starting picking up static!"

Suddenly the cave rumbles and the ground shakes!

A scream. Rocks falling. Flames erupting. Pained grunts and whimpers.

I fight down a gasp. ":Nightbird! Do you copy!? Nightbird? NIGHTBIRD!:" I keep trying, but nothing comes from the other end. Panic bursts through my spark. _Oh no, oh no, oh no...!_

Two words then make it through the static, two totally unemotional, flat words.

":Come now.:"

I don't bother in questioning it. Jumping up, I pin my wings to my back and plank my body as I slide down into the darkness. Chucks of rocks dig into my back as I fall down the slope. I give a discomforted grunt and watch as the stone around me changes to a maroon red. I find myself speeding up as less and less gravel rubs across my backside, in fact, the friction lessens to almost nothing, and, letting my servo wonder and my wings relax, I run my hand along the smooth surface. Wonder and amazement dazzle me for a moment. My helm tosses side to side, and I watch as the tunnel's walls brighten to a deep scarlet as I descend. My mouth falls open, and the tunnel is just shifting to bright ruby red, when air whips across me and my frame falls forward!

I have just enough sense to ignite my thrusters as slow my fall before my frame colloids harshly with the..._marble floor? _

Slowly, my gaze lifts from the ground.

I'm overcome by a blinding sensation of pure light. I squint, biting my lip and shielding my optics. It passes a moment later, and a glint of silver shimmers in front of me. I look up, and see Nightbird standing a few yards away, her back to me.

I can't stop the sigh of relief that pushes from my intakes.

Pushing myself to my pedes, a quickly walk over and gently punch her own the arm childishly. "Glitch, what the hell?" Though my voice lacks the venom that I intended.

Slowly, her helm turns and her optics peer into mine. Her golden gaze flickers and she turns back. I raise an optical ridge, and fallow her optics.

I am met with fire.

In the center of a chamber, a brilliantly white pedestal stands, with a golden throne atop of it. What sits, or rather floats in the throne though, is large beaming Jade. The gem appears to be of a diamond crystal like nature, though, on closer inspection, I just barley make out the glint of red twisting inside its core. My optics narrow, surrounding the pedestal is burning loop of sapphire flames that dance across the marble and weave enchantingly up towards the gem. The gem is cut in the shape of a diamond and from what I can see, possess admirably sharp pointed tips.

We stand there, watching the gem float and the flames dance, the sight is too captivating to even consider looking away. Minutes, hours, days, who knows how long we stand there, watching the ever amazing sight.

But finally there is a shift, a softer glow pulses through the room, and I watch in awe as the ruby inside the jade grows bright and brighter until the explosion raids us.

Light beams forward, illuminating the dark cavern and revealing grand pillars and archways and the full extent of the glowing gem. Fire licks the edges of the pedestal, lighting the throne and trailing up the sides in a crisscross pattern until...

My optics widen in disbelief.

The crystal that rests upon the throne shimmers a bright silver color and we both openly jump back. Shielding my optics, I grip Nightbird and spin both her and myself away from the increasingly blinding light.

"Nightbird?!" I call out, but I can barely hear myself over the roar of flames.

I feel her servo hold tight to my arm, and I don't take it into thought before I press my frame to hers and embrace her in a protective hold.

Heat surges past us, and I can only grit my denta and hold her close as the warmth burns to a degree almost unbearable!

And then, it is over, and the heat fades.

We stay there for a little while, taking in deep intakes and gripping each other madly, 'til finally our processors lurch back into reality and we brake away.

My optics look back to the pedestal, but as I look up and down the throne, I notice the cave clawing in the back. Upon closer inspection, I realize that layers upon layers of ice coat the shallow tunnel and mist clouds about its entrance. I frown, unsure of what to do or say. Could this be our way out?

"Starscream…" Nightbird's quivering voice brings me form my thoughts. I look to her, and she hesitantly gestures again to the throne.

Puzzled, I turn, and my optics fall to rest on what she points at.

A fragile-looking book rests attached to the pedestal. I cock my head and take a slow step towards it. Nightbird stands at my side as I peer over the lifeblood smeared pages…but what puzzles me the most is how the words are clearly written in my native Vosain language. "Japanese…" Nightbird murmurs. I turn my helm and look at her.

"What?"

She gestures to the page. "Look, it's written in Japanese."

I look back, "not for me." I mutter in a distracted tone.

There's a pause as we both ponder this, finally though, she whispers in an eager tone. "Read it," I glance at her, but then decide; it can't hurt, and look to the crumbling book.

The page reads:

"-_Hail all brave heroes who dare to venture into the Chamber of Carth! For thy has stumbled upon the greatest treasure of our most prosperous land._

_Beware, oh great hero, the danger that allies within the stone of Feldrema. Look forth from you, and your eyes shall rest on the chamber of our heart. _

_This world, like all others, holds its magics in the Gem-core. Look, I tell you, gaze upon it and see the Jade that holds the only good magic still alive...-_"

As if on command, my gaze rises and I again study the caged gemstone. I frown, confused, then turn my optics back to the page, and continue.

"-_Observe, our heart and mind burns with the poison of the Witch. What was once the beating Jade gemstone that controlled the evil in this world, is now stained with the Ruby blood of Witch Mebella..._

_Every world has their own stone in her core, even yours, for it was foretold two of you would come from other worlds, and half. One, the Star Gazer, comes from a world plagued by an endless cycle of wars. The other, the Shadow Stepper, has origins that are partially known, and partially unknown. The last, the Magic Dweller, comes from this world. Together, you three have been chosen by the Council, the last organization to fight the tyrant Queen, and seek freedom from..._-" I trail off and look at her. "Nightbird," I start smoothly, "this is nonsense. Let's just go."

But her golden optics are shinning. I know that look. She grips my arm, not harshly, but sternly enough to let me know she's not going anywhere. Shaking her helm, she gestures for me to go on. Scarp. She really is interested. I have to admit, I am too, but this doesn't make any sense, and I don't like the part about '_one of you comes from a world plagued by an endless cycle of wars'_, it seems too directed at Cybertron...even though that's impossible.

Yielding, I give a sigh and continue reading.

"-_the last organization to fight the tyrant Queen, and seek freedom from her dark grasp. There is only one way to free our world, and it is up to you to do it, heroes. _

_Each of you must find one key- The Rings of Kells, so they are called. Forged in the ancient temple of Bekdor, they are the tools which you must seek to undo what has been done. None but you can find them... Your arrival was foretold long ago... Please, do not disappoint us in our time of need. Help us, and free us from the hand of oppression that is the Witch... _-"

I bite my lip, something doesn't feel right. This is all senseless scarp. But I go on anyway.

"- _She will hunt you, let it be known. But listen to the sounds of the winds, for your call flies there and waits forever for you. Take the ice path and walk back into Mebella where you're call waits... Where we all wait...for you. For we will parish if not set free by your hands._

_Please, help us... _

_~Esicual _-"

Neither of us says anything. I stare off into the distance at nothing, my spark pounding in my chest. _What the frag?!_ I try to ration it out in my processor, but nothing works. First, we're trapped on some kind of isolated island, and now we have our own little quest to go on. How lovely. I take in a sharp breath. Clasping my servos behind my back, I think a moment more before saying, "Umm, well, as we can both see, there are just two of us, so clearly this can't be for us... Let's go!"

Nightbird's silent for a time, unmoving, staring deeply into the crystal Jade. Her golden optics flicker, and her gaze slowly raises to meat mine as she turns. She looks at me for a long, long time, none of us saying a thing, but then suddenly, she closes her optics and shakes her head. "We can't just leave." She murmurs.

My optics widen, my jaws loosens and I stutter for words, taken aback. "Ni-Nightbird... Listen to me... We can't stay and go after whatever this thing is... I-I'm no hero! We need to get- _back, _not go chasing after fairy-tales!"

Golden optics narrow dangerously. "So you don't even want to know what any of this is about!?" She snaps.

"What do you mean!?" I shout, getting on the defensive. "This is just a mistake! None of this is meant for us!.." I take in a deep breath, and try to keep my voice level as I attempt to explain. "I'm not some grate hero who wants to go chasing after something that obviously can't be real. And neither are you! Look, maybe they've mistaken us for Autobots or something, but this- this little problem that they have with whatever, this queen is it? Well, it's really none of our business! We need to get back- we need to get _home._" Home... The word tastes bitter as it rolls off my glossa. Home... No. Earth isn't my home, but it might as well be Nightbird's, so I've got to make her understand somehow that whatever this thing is, none of this is meant for us. It's all just a huge mistake.

There's a pause. Nightbird's optics narrow further. "Starscream, don't tell me that you can just walk away from something like this, and not have it biting at your conscious for the rest of time."

"I don't have a conscious." I say, flatly, "and I don't want to find where this leads to!" I gesture to the tunnel that stands proudly behind the gem.

She shakes her head, silence fallows between us for many, many moments. "I'm going." She finally says, "whether you're coming or not, I'm going to see where it leads."

I roll my optics, not believing her for a second. "Right, right, 'cause you're really going to make it out there for five minutes on your own ."

Nightbird visibly stiffens, "I don't need you." She grounds out.

Exasperation clouds my judgment, "Oh would you drop it already, Skyhope!? It's not like-" I cut myself of. Servo snapping up and covering my mouth. _Oh my Primus..._

Confusion flashes across Nightbird's face. "Wha'?"

My mouth clams shut, I stare out at nothing, my tank twisting. Did I really just...? How could I say...? I mean I couldn't have... "It's nothing, _Nightbird._" I shake my helm, "come on," I groan, "let's go."

"I'm not leaving. I'm going with or without you."

I turn away, "Oh, right!" I say with unmistakable sarcasm. "Chasing after fairy tales, what a great idea!"

A pause...

"You are an arrogant fool." A hiss pulls from her lips, and rustling sounds.

I don't turn around, not buying it for a second. "Right, right!" I roll my optics. "You know what? Fine. Go ahead and leave. See if I care." I say, starting to get ready to find us a way out of here.

There's another very, very long pause in which nothing is said and nobody moves. Finally, though, after what seems like an eternity, Nightbird speaks. "Well, I'm glad to know what you really think." And with that, I hear the sound of a transforming jet, and thrusters igniting as she speeds away.

My optics widen. My helm whips around. "Nightbird!?" I yell, but she's already gone.

* * *

**I**** stay there for a long, long time, just staring at where she left. **The cave suddenly seems...empty. What, exactly, just happened? My processor comes out blank with any answers. I didn't think that she... I mean, I didn't think she meant it...

My optics frown.

Well, it's too late now.

Finally, I turn away. But almost immediately I whip around again. "Nightbird?" I call softly, though I know she must long gone by now. No answer reaches my audios, and I feel guilt clutch my spark, making my tank want to purge.

Why am I such an idiot?

I stare at my servos. Already the sky-blue paint is starting to fade, and I can only imagine I look hideous due to my condition, but, for perhaps the first time in my life, I can't bring myself to care. Scratching the back of my neck-cabling, I let myself drop to me knees and sit back on my thrusters. _What should I do now?_ I can't just go back...not without her...I can't...

_Why? _I ask myself all of a sudden, my lifeblood running cold within me. _Why can't I just leave her here? It doesn't really matter what happens to her, right? I mean, it's not like... _My thoughts trail off, and I wonder the same word over and over again.

Why?

Why did this happen? Why are we here? Why is it when we are finally getting along, I frag up and she walks away? Why didn't I go with her? Why am I such a bastard? Why does she matter to me at all? Why does she remind me of...of _her. _

I frown, scowling as I cannot come up with one damned answer! I groan out loud, and look back up to the gem. "Somehow this is your fault." I hiss, but instantly regret it. Great. I'm talking to rocks now, too. Shaking my helm, I stand, and I only have to take a few steps before I groggily acknowledge the burning desire to run after her. "I'm a moron." I mutter.

I look to the crystal watching its ever glowing frame and staring at the twisting ruby inside. Absently, I take a step towards it. Then another, and another, and another, I keep walking until I stand right in front of the pedestal. Cocking my head to one side, I study it. It looks like an ordinary Jade that you would find. But instead of reflecting light, it appears to giving off its own. Also, it's much, much larger. My scarlet optics look up and down it, and then to the floor. For the first time then, I see the florescent pattern carved deeply into the stone. Bending down on a knee, I look closer. Runes are carved along the picture of an animal. What it is I do not know, but it's organic optics twist and shine much like the gem-core, and it appears as if the beast is actually looking striate at me. It stands in a field, decorated with the most beautiful pattern I could possibly think of. Hesitantly, I let my servo slip forward and brush along the picture.

The reaction as instant.

The now familiar sound of crackling stone plays at my audios, and I watch in awe as the carving splits perfectly in two, revealing a chamber of sorts, with a cracked little box nuzzled inside.

Out of pure curiosity, I reach forward, and lift the unlocked lid of the box, only to find but another stone waiting inside.

But as I examine it closer, I find it to be a medallion.

Rubies litter a golden band that warps elegantly around a sparkling rose carved emerald. Lifting the gem from its velvet casing, I hold it in the flat of my servo, and lift it to my optic. It fits neatly inside my palm, and turning it over, I find an exact duplicate of the front on the backside. A slim yet strong chain links to the top where the gold band twists and forms a loop, fitting the silver string through perfectly.

_Taking it is a bad idea. _I try to tell myself, but to no avail. Though the medallion is worth little to nothing to me, I find myself oddly captivated by it. I glance around, and my optics come to rest on the tunnel which Nightbird flew out of. "It might not be too late," I mutter to myself. My optics narrow, I look down at gem, and stare at it for a time.

Finally though, I come to my decision.

Standing, I subspace the medallion, before transforming and speeding out after Nightbird. Hoping, that I just might catch the shadow before the light dawns, and we are lost to each other, forever.

* * *

**Well, I have to say it. I really don't like this chapter. I tried my best on it and it took forever, but, I feel like it's just crap... I really hope I can come back and try and redeem it... I'm going to go back soon and editing a whole lot of this story- but until then please endure :/ **

**I'm going to be honest, though: **

**Was this chapter too long? I mean, it's over 7,500 words. :X I didn't ended for it to go past 4,500, but it did, and I suppose that's one of the reasons that it took so long... but, did it bother you? Please tell me how long you think these chapters should be, and if my writing style is good for this story. I want to make it the best I can cuz I do have hope for it, and I want to go on 'til it's 100% complete :D **

**Anyway. Now, for the surprise... **

**TADA! **

**See? NO PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Cuz... It's just about done! And I swear an update **_**will come soon!**_** I'll be damned if I don't update by Wednesday! :3**

**Oh yeah, at the start, when Starscream was dreaming- (yes that was a dream... I start out allot with dreams now... LOL like this is the second time XD) Yeah, that **_**wasn't**_** Nightbird he was dreaming about... Who, you may ask? Oh well...you know...there are plot bunnies everywhere...heh heh heh...and I mean, **_**everywhere! **_**(Did you catch the big one in this chapter?)**

**LOL, next chapter though, we are going to meet this so called 'Witch' and Nightbird is going to be asking some questions...hmm. So stay tuned for an update will be soon! And for the next 4 weeks, my goal is to get 8 chapters out :3 Alright well, that's going to take some work! XD Wish me luck~**

**Please Review and have a**** 'Supercalifragilistic-expialidocious' day! **

**~The Wizard Of Oz!.. No just Scarlet lol**** I wish though... _*Sigh*_**

* * *

**_NOTE: It might be at the least 2 more days before I can get the chapter up ;_; fragging life! But here's a little preview- I hope you like it :3  
_**

"-_ This time, I can barely make out the sound as a voice._

_"Nightbird!"_

_My optics widen. I'd recognize that stupid, arrogant, screechy, implosive, self-centered, warming, lovely, life saving, wonderful voice anywhere! "Star-!"_

_I'm cut short as the shadow moves around me and a black grin stretches in front of my vision. A gasp edges out my breath and I take a step back. "What-"_

_"Oh, I'm afraid I can't let you find each other." The witch says, her pale frame gleaming brightly as her eyes shock wide with a terrible beauty._

_Horror grips me, and she continues._

_"But don't fret, my dear…You shall see him soon."_

_The wind whips around us, causing me to let out a startled gasp as I feel my limbs lock almost to the point where I'm going to be unable to move; yet the witch appears unaffected, her black hair still floating evenly along with her gliding frame. I crouch, my arms raising above my helm on instinct. 'What the!?' The breeze chills my circuits further and I grit my denta as I feel myself growing stiff from the cold. Darkness creeps into my vision, and my optics snap wide._**_  
_**

_My breath races, "Starscream!" I yell, but only darkness engulfs me. I fight it, but the last thing I see is Mebella's terrible, heart stopping grin before I fall into unconscious._

"Don't worry," the blackness whispers, "you'll be together again soon… Soon…" and then there is laughter. Endless, terrifying laughter... -" _  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Mebella

**As is it:** Thanks SO much for the reviews! XD I love you all! X3

**Warning: Well one, this chapter might be crap, it needs ALLOT of editing...and two a little notice for the note below: **Little bit of a spoiler for this chapter (and me going overboard in explanation)- if you'd like, come back and read the below 'note' afterwards. :)**  
**

**Note:** The only thing I have to say, is that in this chapter, Nightbird tries to analyze Starscream in a considerate way for the first time, and you'll see some option shift and confliction as of her thoughts in the first chapter.

You'll note that writing in first person is different from third as you must dive right into the person. See the way they see, and limit yourself to what they would notice in their situation, (third person limited is similar yet still different). Therefor, you must try not to note the other things that you would find unnecessary if you were that person as they went through their average life. As- in everyday life, you maybe would view things differently. Like, think about your everyday life. Now think about Nightbird's. Put yourself in her place with Starscream.

You may see that if you suddenly stop, and _really _think about someone who has been part of your life for only a few months, yet has made an impact on it (As in this case Starscream tutored Nightbird and they were forced to spend time with each other) your observations could lead to something...different. See, when in her comfort zone, Nightbird saw this and that as any of us would. (I'm not saying she is unobservant, for that is clearly not the case, just responding correctly to everything that you would had it been you- _if you are anything like me that is :P_) But now that she isn't, (in her comfort zone) she is trying to dive a little deeper. She has only known Starscream for a few short months, and now she is trying to figure him out more, like really trying to pull all the details she has together to form a better picture.

So anyway, I'm just trying to say that if the reasons you get from the story for what he does and why seem _different_ from now now on, opposed to what they did in the first chapter and previous chapters, it's because in part they are, but in part they aren't. You could say Nightbird is just realizing a few things, so the story will match some behavior with different answers then the ones we were first given due to the situation. But not all will change- most not actually. **XD**.

(I'll give you a hint to a plot point in this story- there is more to them. Whether that means they secretly have feelings for each other or are actually Gremlins in disguise, I will not say X3)

**Lol, kudos to anybody who read all that and actually understood it. XD If you don't, just send me a PM or something and I'll give you a simpler explanation. Anywho, I have realized that I'm not doing a disclaimer. Okay, well here it is.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers, if I did, there would be allot more magic, romance, and drama, along with lots of action toboot :D We would discover more planets and have more adventures concerning 'Con/'Bot stuff- and just to make it interesting, we would have one of the female Autobots- (nobody important)- fall in love with one of the 'cons. I'm thinking one of the Seekers... Anybody with me on Skywarp? XP Well, maybe Thundercracker or Starscream... TC does seem more likely... hmmm... _*goes off to ponder this strange thought...*_

Alright, well there we go. You won't see it again as, I do not own Nightbird or Starscream or any of the original characters that are mentoined- but I do own Mebella and any of the peeps you shall meet in this story. -Except maybe for _**(SPOLOIR ALERT!)**_...Death... So don't sue me! X3

**LOL , Anyway! Thanks for any reviews, favs, fallows or alerts~ Everything is so very much appreciated :D**

**I apologize for how late this is, but, as promised, here is Chapter 6~**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

**The**

**Midnight Dawns**

Chapter 6

**Mebella**

* * *

**~Nightbird~**

**No matter how much I try, I can't keep the tears down**. As I stand staring up at the howling night and watching the brilliant twinkling stars, my frame trembles and sobs rack my throat. Every part of me screams to go back, apologize for being such an idiot, and pray that he wont abandon me.

But, the fact still remains, I left him.

Looking down upon my servos, my breath hitches and I fight back another bawl of tears. I need to stop crying, get a grip and keep moving.

I flew out of the icy cave and into the night, only to stop a few minutes later and collide with the cold, soft ground, burying my faceplate in the grass and shuttering out the cruel world. Why did I do that? Why does any of this matter? I shouldn't have left… I said these things to myself and curled up and let tears flow.

The seconds ticked by, and I felt my heart give way to painful, resent memories That jerk... I wanted to- I just-

I don't know what.

Finally though, after an unknown laps of time, I did stand, pulling myself together and continuing on my way. I've been walking ever since...

I shake my helm, the cool night air blowing a soft windy breeze over my aching body. I long for recharge…and company.

I allow myself to glance back, my optics scanning the darkness and shadowy trees. _It's no use_. I tell myself. _There's no way I can go back now, and like Pit he's looking for me. Not after what I've done... _A sigh escapes me and I lift a servo to wipe at my teary optics. _Might as well move on already... He'll find a way back, and me...well, I'm going to find out what this is all about. _I lift my helm, my yellowish optics narrowing. Now is not the time to weep like a little femme.

But still I cry.

A wolf cry howls, and I blink back a few of my tears. Holding out my servos, my hands brush along smooth wood and prickly branches as I walk.

The serenity of the wood has been edging on me, as if pulling up a dream from long lost memories. I look around, the forest is black as no moon walks with the velvet sky tonight. The glow from my yellowish optics (along with their enhanced sensory) is the only thing allowing me to see. If it weren't for the stars, the night would truly be as black as midnight, and I would never be able to find my way.

Shaking my helm, I walk on.

The minutes drag by, and the silence only seems to grow. I force back unsettling thoughts as I know they would lead to my immediate halt and frantic attempts at trying to find my way back...to _him_.

I let out a breathless sigh, wrapping my arms around myself and pausing for a moment. My processor suddenly floods with thoughts and images of my ex-companion... All those times in the lab'. That one occasion where we had left base and I was allowed to walk about land for a time. The hours of listening to him simply speak in that softer tone he used when he wasn't angry with me and at seemed as if we were just teacher and student. The days of having to endure his little rants on whatnot. Those small, fragile seconds when he would look off into the distance and I'd watch those bright scarlet optics of his glint with a hundred emotions all at once. Those faint little times when I would catch him smile... That moment I woke up in the cave...and felt his lips pressed to mine.

Heat rushes to my faceplate at the mere memory. In truth, every since that first morning, I haven't put much thought into it. I look down to the ground, lost in my own thoughts. _What did that mean? Was it just a simply accident? Why was I not so...disgusted or embarrassed with it..? Does any of this mean anything? Why is it that these short memories feel..._ I stop and study the dark violet sky...

_Familiar._

That's the word I'm looking for... Though why I am not sure... What do I really feel towards him? I know things have changed between us...or have they? I do not know... Suddenly, frustration has overcome me. I spin on a heel and slam my fist into the nearest tree! This entire situation is too much! I have no idea where I'm going, or why for that matter, and now I can't just say, 'he hates me, I hate him, it's all pointless and it's time to move on'! A cry brakes from my lips. I slide to the ground, frustrated upset, cold...and alone...

* * *

**After what seemed like an eternity, I did move on.** I still walk among the shadowy trees and listen to the silence as it whispers the wind, blowing the cool breeze across my form. I have nothing to say. No more tears to shed. All I know is that I have to keep moving. I can't turn around. Not once. And I can't think about _him. _

I've long run out of reasons of not to shudder at the mere thought. Though cold may I be, that is no...excuse.

Letting my optics fall to the ground, I breathe in deeply. Preprogrammed instinct fights to take over, and in ways, it has. All I have are my senses. I can survive for a time without Energon, and my body is more tough then Starscream would probably give me credit for. I-... I bite my lip beneath my mask. No. No I'm not allowed to think of it. Shaking my helm, I press forward.

_I can survive on my own. _I restart the encouraging train of thought. _I'll recharge when it's necessary.. And when I absolutely need fuel... When..._ I grit my denta. _When it's needed, I'll find Melthora. I know it's here. And after I've gotten myself settled down, I'm going to find out about this witch. __  
_

Satisfied, I let the thought fade.

That's my plan.

No doubt _he _could come up with something ten times that in brilliance in his recharge, but it's the only one I have... The only one my pride will allow me to bend to, anyway.

I can't turn around and run to him now. I don't even know where I'm going. And there is no way he is coming. _There is no way. There is no way!_ I tell myself with forced ire. But still a small portion of my processor, just a tiny bit, whispers, no, _screams_ I'm wrong. Perhaps it's the bit that still has hope, for I shall be honest, I don't have any at the time being. There's no way to get home. No way to get back to Earth, where I belong, were my comrades used to wait eagerly for me so I could join them on the battlefield.

There is just no way...

I wonder if they are trying to figure out where we are. If they are worried... I really don't know. I haven't gotten the chance to really get to know any of them, and besides, no doubt they really think they're all above me...

But what about St-

I stop the thought. Realizing where it's heading. I scowl. _Well of course they'd be worried about him! _I tell myself groggily. _He's their Air Commander and... friend?_

My scowl melts and twists into a slightly confused frown. This is just another point to show how much I really don't know about him. I think back to all the others with him. They don't act like friends. I mean, everyone in the base seems to have their own little...'group' (even if they all mingle with each other at one point or another) but, beyond Skywarp or Thundercracker, Starscream never really...

_What 'does' he do when it comes to that?_

I try to come up with a time that I've seen him acting...natural... But I can't come up with any. The more I think about the times I've seen him around base, the more I see how...tense...he is, as if something was going to happen to him. His behavior is always uptight, definitely leaning towards a uniform fashion...but something's always off. I just know it. And now that I think about it, there were occasions where he did act down right weird and un-Starscream-like...

I remember once he had stormed into the lab' still ranting about a conversation (that was no doubt an argument) with Megatron. I paid him no mind, but later that day we braked at the same time and headed down to the Rec Room. It had been a while since I refueled, and wanted desperately to get out of the lab' and move about.

I took a seat at a free table, onlining the data pad I had brought along, and Starscream wondered off to the dispenser to grab us some Energon. I mildly waited, absently wondering what we were to do once we finished. It was Thursday, so the topics varied. My optics looked to the cyber-clock bolted into the deep blue wall across from me. It read the Earth-time of 3:32 PM. I groaned despite of myself. It was going to be a long cycle.

Starscream emerged from the clatter sounding us, and handed me a cube of mid-grade. He settled opposite to me, and was being uncharacteristically silent. But I wondered not if something was bothering him. It's not like he would have talked to me. I decided to retract my mask, careful to shift myself and lower my helm so the others wouldn't see my face as I guzzled down the cube. For an odd reason, Starscream was the only person I felt comfortable taking my mask off around. But the Seeker was merely staring down at his cube with an unreadable expression, rolling the cube so the Energon swirled inside. I gave him a puzzled look which he shrugged off, lifting the mid-grade to his intake and take a small swig.

We said nothing as we ate. I put away my data pad again, and kept my optics to the table as the chatter around us escalated for a reason I didn't bother to investigate. It had been a rather dull day and I was in no mood to go poking around where I didn't need to be...

_...Primus, Starscream really is starting to rub off on me_. I thought with a shake of my helm. I let a drowsy sigh push past my lips, and with a last gulp, swallowed the rest of the fuel. I was wiping my mouth with the back of my servo when-

"HEY NIGHTBIRD!" A carefree voice suddenly popped in my audio receptor.

I snapped my mask back into place with a slight jump. Whirling around, I caught site of Skywarp's grinning faceplate before breaking into a -counseled- smile myself. I gave my usual wave in greeting, not wanting to strain my vocals, and besides, everyone knew I didn't talk much.

Skywarp sat down beside me, and chirped as Thundercracker wandered over and took the free seat next to Starscream.

"Hiya!" Skywarp said to the three of us.

Thundercracker gave him an amused smile before turning to me, "Hello, Nightbird," he started politely in that -_sexy_- deep voice of his.

I smiled warmly and waved a little, my own little way at saying hello. I took the chance to glance at Starscream, and saw him looking rather impassive. I wasn't sure what to make of it, so I turned back to the two of them, and listened intently as Skywarp started to jabber on about a mission they just got back from. It was amazing how fast his mouth was moving and how many thoughts he was sharing in such a short period of time, and while loud, I didn't mind. I liked listening to him go on about things that would seem irrelevant to most; it's actually rather sweet. Eventually though, Thundercracker did quiet him down, and added a few facts of his own. I listened and nodded with a smile, my optics bright with interest. I couldn't wait to be able to join them in the skies. The way they talked about flying made my heart flutter with both want and jealousy. Not an overwhelming feed of course, just a polite tinge of envy at their freedom in the wind.

They talked for a long while, and (now that I think of it) throughout it all, I didn't notice how Starscream had never spoken. He kept his optics glued to the wall, and said nothing, even when his Trine tried to coax him into the conversation. Thundercracker seemed a bit off-put when his younger Trine member deliberately ignored him and his attempt at getting him to speak, but Skywarp didn't seem to notice...

_Is that...normal then?_ I wonder to myself as the memory passes. I shake my helm, scattering through my data base, trying to find one memory where he opened up, if only a little...

I'm greeted with blankness. I frown, and summon up a slightly shady memory, demanding my processor to find _something_...

I sat on the shore, servos running through the silky water. I gave a hum of approval and delight as the sensation trickled across my bare forearms. This was that one day I had gone out of base with Starscream. We were alone, weaponless, and given strict orders by Lord Megatron himself to stay on the small bay of the island not far off from base and not wander any further. He said something else to Starscream in private, something I was not permitted to know as when I asked the Seeker later on he just growled and kept quiet.

But at the time none of that was bothering me. It had been a quite a while since I had even stepped outside and breathed in the cool fresh air, and I was thrilled that we were allowed to stay the entire day there.

Starscream sat behind me, minding his own business and not pestering me with 'don't do this' and 'don't do that', and seemed content just to sit in the shade of a large rock and read. I stood, and whipping my servos along the heated sand. I looked back to him and walked over easily. No tension was hanging between us that day, so I took a comfortable seat beside him. I was not pressed against him, though I was still probably too close considering...well, I'm not exactly sure. However, he made no comment on it and turned his helm to look at me.

"Don't tell me you want to go back already?" he teased, he was in a good mood that day, and for once I was happy to be around him aside from 'school'.

I shook my helm and looked back at the sea, my mouth parting as I stilled my breath. I felt no problem with having my mask down, it was just us. I gave a light sigh and I gazed at the tumbling waves, breathing in the calming smell of the ocean. _So beautiful... _

As always, he read my mind.

"The waters are pretty," he grumbled in agreement. My face broke into a grin, but then he added, "but for Primus' sake, don't go swimming." I looked to him and smirked. That was enough on its own, but I tilted my helm to the side and nudged him slightly. He rolled his optics, "You'll rust." he said plainly.

To both his and my own surprise, I laughed.

Starscream chuckled and shook his head, "Well, I guess Hook will have deal with you then." But his usual mock tone was absent, that made me smile.

I turned to him, optics pleading. _Just for a minute?_

He laughed a little. "No."

I huffed in annoyance, "Prick," I muttered under my breath.

Unfortunately, I seemed to have forgotten what incredible hearing he had, as he heard me as plain as if I had shouted it.

"_Excuse_ me?" He stretched out the word, whether to be sassy or to annoy me I'll never know.

I fought off a smug looking smirk, and merely shrugged my shoulders. Mercifully, he chuckled off the topic and said.

"Well, you wouldn't know anything about the waters, after all."

My yellowish optics cycled wide. _Excuuuuse me? _I looked at him with narrowed optics.

Unlike myself, he did nothing to prevent the smug look that graced his faceplate. "Oh, nothing!" he said, a bit to innocently.

" 'Cause you _would _know?" A challenge. One that I used my actual voice for.

However, he didn't retort. Only shrugging, he said. "Yeah," I piped up in interest. I knew that tone. It was the tone he had when he was thinking and often some sort of story would fallow. That was if I could coax it out of him.

I beamed at him with bright, pleading optics. He looked at me with a quirked expression before rolling his own optics in as close to a playful manner as I'd probably ever get out of him and saying, "Alright."

According to Starscream, it was a bright day in mid September, the sun was out and the land below baked, the heat was scorching, yet he found it lovely. A fact about Starscream I learned that day was that he enjoys the heat allot more then other bots do, (and as I would later find out doesn't do too good with cold) but besides that, the sea was of a shimmering, slippery sapphire. Starscream said that it was not long after they had awoken on Earth and he was scouting for Energon. I was extremely curious about that, through my time with the Decepticons, no one had ever actually explained to me the nature of most things Cybertronian. But I managed to hold my glossa, I could ask another time.

So Starscream continued on with his tale, I listened silently, and found myself actually enjoying the sound of his voice. He was speaking in a smooth, more quiet tone, I'd call it gentle, but for fear of offending him, I wouldn't say anything at all. Though, without the impatient screech that he normally would scream, the soft, thoughtful undertone I was hearing was rather pleasant.

Leaning back against the rock, I offlined my optics, bathing in the heat of the warm sun as he talked. Drowsiness soon found me, and I fell into a peaceful recharge, listening ever more to the happy, endearing voice of Starscream.

I'm sure he would have looked adorable...

Drawing myself back to the present, I frown. That was one of the few times he seemed to relax...to be comfortable... But nobody was around but me. And when I think about it, I can't seem to remember a time when he was...well, open with anybody else. He's never been open around me. No, just...comfortable, at times. But surly that can't be right!

_He hates me, _I remind myself. _He probably only talked to me because there was no one else to._ But at this thought my heart hangs heavily. Could that be right? Did he only talk to me like that... because he couldn't with anybody else?

Only one thought circles my processor.

_Who is he? _

* * *

**I spent a long time dwindling on those pointless thoughts.** I am not allowed to think about him. I have to move on... Yet, somehow, my processor always manges to wiggle back to that red, white and blue Seeker. A sigh passes my lips at the mere thought. I really need to grow up.

Looking about, I listen to the silence, wondering when next it'll break. More then a few times I've listened to the horrible growl of an animal I am not familiar with, and without my weapons, but with a lack of recharge, I can not help but shudder every time I hear an owl hoot. Of course I really have absolutely no idea what the creatures actually are, but it gives me some piece of mine to label them as something I would find on Earth.

Earth...

No matter how familiar these surroundings are to the blue planet, she feels so very far away now.

Earth...

Whether the others enjoy it or not, she is my home.

Earth...

Tears start to threaten to fall again at th memories that raid my processor. I close my optics and force them back, my heart, heavy. I never thought I could miss them so much... Skywarp and his pranks, Thundercracker and his calm voice of reason, Thrust and that cocky air that always floated about him, Dirge with his control attitude, Ramjet striate forward ways. I fight down a shudder, my optics glued to the ground. Soundwave with his silent obedience and unquestionable loyalty along with all his creations, The Stunitcons and their wild ways, even the Combaticons, and their wavering attentions, and then finally Megatron, my Commander and Leader...

_Great, now I'm not only being haunted by 'him', but by all the others too,_ I think groggily, a grimace working its way onto my faceplate. I shake my helm. I'll never see any of them again... _Perhaps they'll-_

My thoughts are cut off as a sudden burst of light pushes past me!

A yelp draws from my throat and I find myself tumbling back. Shielding my optics, I crouch and grit my denta, waiting for whatever it is to either pass by me or try to take me. Seconds pass, and I have to restrain myself from dropping my guard, and trying to take a peak. The light is unbearable!

And then, within the midst of the light, a voice like velvet, dripping with shimmering ice, speaks. "Stand, Shadow Stepper."

At the firm command, my arms lower and optics rise.

My jaws goes slack.

There in front of me, stands, or rather, floats an organic femme. But she is no ordinary femme. Night blue skin wraps about her slim, tall body. Her curly hair flows like midnight down past her feat and swings playfully. Her face is angeled, with slated, scarlet eyes and high raised cheek bones. Her lips shine redder then a rose, and by her gaze alone I see it. The air about her commands pure superiority, and there's something about her...

My mouth falls open as realization strikes me.

I know not how I know, but I do.

"Mebella..." the whisper draws from my lips with a quiver. Ice cold wind stings my form, and I feel my knees buckle as I stare at the floating body of the witch. Fear twists in my tank and my optics are glued to the beautiful, organic, blue femme with raven hair and fiery eyes, just like... Confusion grips me. "You're optics..." I mutter. The witch says nothing, her full lips drawn to a crease. "Starscream..." My gaze flickers, disbelief rolling deep within me. I stare into her eyes. There's something about them. Their ruby gleam and knowing shine...they look just like _his_. "But how..."

The witch blinks, "I would not dwindle on such thoughts, Shadow Stepper," her silky, smooth voice commands.

My optics widen, _what did she just call me?_ I wonder, though the name strikes as oddly familiar. I frown and bite my lip beneath my mask, my processor storming to find the answer.

Mebella's expression is unreadable as she says, "Do not appear indifferent, Shadow Stepper, I know of yours and the Star Gazer's presence here."

I stumble back, suddenly, understanding. _The letter Starscream read! _She thinks that we are...

The witch's expression suddenly twists into curiosity. "What do you call yourself, Shadow Stepper?"

I feel my insides freeze. I don't want to answer, but I do. "Ni-Nightbird." I murmur.

She nods, her eyes unchanging in the slightest. "And I do suppose this 'Starscream' you spoke of is your companion?"

Again I feel the need to reply. I can't understand it. My heart and body screams to remain silent, to run, but my processor deems it only logical to reply to the witch. Swallowing the threat of tears that beg to burst from my optics at the words, I say, "Was..."

A laugh shakes the forest! The trees rile back as the wind splits through them! Clouds of mist dart out from us in a circle, seemingly going on forever. Uncertainty has me me swaying on shaking pedes. I feel as if I can't move, that time has stopped, and the cold laughter of the witch is the only thing that exists along beside me in this universe.

"Was!" Mebella exclaims in a delighted tone, as if someone has just given her a wonderful surprise "Was!" she says again, and turns her sparkling red eyes on me once again. "Oh, my dear, dear gel, I fear to say that you are quite mistaken." Her gaze suddenly snaps narrow and the very air surrounding us turns cold. "I should be very, very disappointed if it were true."

My optics narrow, a flash of bravery sparks me and I step up. "What business is it of any of yours?" I quiver slightly, but stand my guard, temporarily breaking whatever spell Mebella had on me but moments ago.

"The Star Gazer?" Mebella looks shocked. "Why! I have every right to anything that involves you or him!" She growls, her eyes flashing the same anger that I've seen present on my ex-companion before, whenever something greatly irritated him. "Know this, _weakling_" the witch hisses, ignoring the furry that begins to burn through me, "you are in _my _realm, as is the Star Gazer! And you will both be coming with I, as well as you will tell me the whereabouts of the Magic Dweller!"

_The Magic Dweller... _I think for a moment, that was what the letter had said...

_One, the Star Gazer, comes from a world plagued by an endless cycle of wars. The other, the Shadow Stepper, has origins that are partially known, and partially unknown. The last, the Magic Dweller, comes from this world._

"I do not know who this Magic Dweller is," I reply within all honesty.

Anger and hatred flashes across Mebella's beautiful features, "Liar!" She exclaims, almost as if in anguish, "I know that you three have contacted the Council!"

_Together, you three have been chosen by the Council, the last organization to fight the tyrant Queen, and seek freedom from __her dark grasp._

"I control this world, Shadow Stepper. I know all. And I know what you are here for, and I tell you, you will not succeed."

_There is only one way to free our world, and it is up to you to do it, heroes._

_Each of you must find one key- The Rings of Kells, so they are called. Forged in the ancient temple of Bekdor, they are the tools which you must seek to undo what has been done. None but you can find them... Your arrival was foretold long ago... Please, do not disappoint us in our time of need. Help us, and free us from the hand of oppression that is the Witch..._

"Tell me. _Now_. Where is the Magic Dweller? Do not think I do not know the ancient tales. The Magic Dweller is the key. You must know where he or she is. If you tell me, I will make the death of your accomplice easy, and perhaps, if I feel kind, I shall allow you and the Star Gazer to live as slaves."

___She will hunt you, let it be known. But listen to the sounds of the winds, for your call flies there and waits forever for you. Take the ice path and walk back into Mebella where you're call waits... Where we all wait...for you. For we will parish if not set free by your hands._

"Your quest ends here, before it even began, Shadow Stepper. So make it easier for everyone. Tell me, where _is_ the Magic Dweller?"

"I don't know!" I suddenly exclaim, confused, cold, and in need of a good explanation.

The witch has an air of pure furry. "Enough!" She sweeps down, and suddenly we are optic to optic. "You are in my world now, I know everything, and I know that you have the knowledge!"

I shake my helm, my frame trembling and optics wide as I can almost feel the witch now.

There is a pause, and suddenly Mebella appears very calm, her face melting away of anger and returning to impassive. "Know this, Shadow Stepper," the witch says slowly, "Carth is my home. The center of the world is my domain. The last Air Walker is long dead, I killed him myself. There is no hope for bringing about rebellion. I will keep the peace here, and you will not destroy it..." Mebella's gaze drifts back and forth from my helm to my thrusters. "You mind is alien to me. I can not pry anything from it. It's boundaries edge along something entirely new and unexplored, but that does not mean I do not have you under my control. You may act confused, but I know you are not. You know of everything I speak of, and you are going to help me crush the Council, and bring the Black Hand to his knees."

By this point, my thoughts have stopped altogether. I understand nothing of what is happening, all I know is not to move.

_Please, help us..._

The words echo in my processor, but I fight the boiling urge to scream in frustration and merely nod, slowly.

The witch smiles. "Excellent..." the silence for a moment, me staring in pure horror as the witch ponders over something. I look to the ground, trying to understand what in is happening... I didn't expect any of this. I don't know what's going on. And I can't shake the feeling that Starscream is in even more danger then I am.

I frown, the midnight is disturbed by an animal far away that makes some sort of noise, but I pay it no mind. I do not understand...

The call shrieks again. Closer this time.

I stare at the ground harder, noticing an uneasy fogginess starting to sweep it's way through my thoughts.

The animal's desperate call tumbles through the air once again, I just try to ignore it and stare at the cold ground. Wondering what will happen to me. Will I die? Is this the end?

Closer yet, the call echos. I let my gaze shutter closed, pulling my thoughts into the farthest corner of my conscious to escape the mist. I feel my thoughts begin to cycle slower, memories and ideas shutting down. _What is happening? _

The call comes closer... closer...closer... The more I hear it, the less and more clear it becomes. It no longer sounds like an animal, but I can not place it...

Closer...closer...closer...

A shriek.

But this time, I can barely make out the sound of the voice.

"_Nightbird!_"

My helm snaps up as I whirl around, optics wide and bright. I'd recognize that stupid, arrogant, screechy, implosive, self-centered, warming, lovely, life saving, wonderful voice anywhere! "Star-!"

I'm cut short as the shadow moves around me and a black grin stretches in front of my vision. A gasp edges out my breath and I take a step back. "What-"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't let you find each other." The witch says, her pale frame gleaming brightly as her eyes shock wide with a terrible beauty.

Horror grips me, and she continues.

"But don't fret, my dear…You shall see him soon."

The wind whips around us, causing me to let out a startled gasp as I feel my limbs lock almost to the point where I'd be unable to move; yet the witch appears unaffected, her black hair still floating evenly along with her gliding frame. I painfully force myself to crouch, my arms raising above my helm on instinct. _What the!? _The breeze chills my circuits further and I grit my denta as I feel myself growing deadly stiff from the cold. Darkness creeps into my vision, and my optics snap wide.

My breath races, "Starscream!" I yell, but only darkness engulfs me. I fight it, but the last thing I see is Mebella's terrible, heart stopping grin before I fall into unconscious.

"Don't worry," the blackness whispers, "you'll be together again soon… Soon…" and then there is laughter. Endless, terrifying laughter.

* * *

**Before I rant; **I'm going to apologize for the flash backs Nightbird had around mid way. They somehow snuck up on me and wiggled their way into the story. They were unintentional, but somehow came to be a a recent plot development... yep. :/ It's really 'My Bad' for not pulling myself out of that while I had the chance- but I didn't, and I wrote the chapter, and now in next chapter, there shall be more references :D (Is that a bad or a good thing? I can't tell.) But there is something to it! I didn't tell you everything at the beginning XD

**I'mma be honest. This chapter was a bitch! I hated writing most of it, except for some parts (fun!) But it was hard to get motivated… I know, I'm horrible, and I really don't want to fall into slow updates. I want 7 more chapters out within 4 weeks starting today (I know I said that last chapter, but I think it's gonna be hard) but I just wanted to ask that if y'all will hopefully be able to give me a push whenever I need it- I get lazy, it's true, and sometimes I need a push to get off my lazy aft and get writing.**

**There's no way in hell I'm going to stop with this story, it's just, the next chapter (except for 1 part) along with the chapter 8 are not ones I'm looking forward to writing, so I'm probably going to just shove myself through them. :/**

**By the way, if Mebella seems like "Jadis" from like Narnia and stuff, well...I don't really have anything to say for that one :/ In ways, she was sort of the model I used, but you will see in time that she is actually quite different, to some extant at least.**

**Anyway, I apologize if this chapter seemed pretty cheesy, it was hard to write and I'm upset at how late it is. *Sigh* Well, I hope you liked it anyway, let's just hope I can push through these awkward first couple of chapters and advance through the story as it should be.****  
**

**As for a preview- I'm evil XD**

Chapter 7: Moonlight Roads

"- _I press myself to him, onlining my optics for a brief moment. Total darkness meats my tired eyes, and without another thought, close them, resting my still trembling frame against his. _

_Before I've grasped what truly just happened, I've been lulled to recharge by the steady beat of Starscream's spark._ -"

**And that's all you're going to get X3**

**Please Leave A Review And Have A Great Day XD****  
**

**~Scarlet X3**


	7. Chapter 7: Moonlight Roads

**Thanks: **I can't thank you all enough for the reviews. they are so inspiring, and a special thank you goes to _lilseekergirl_ who reviewed the Authors Note that was last chapter- I needed that. :'] (I deleted that 'chapter' cuz nobody wanted to read about my epic fail, now that I have the chapter re-written) Anywho, any person who has reviewed, and even you guys who are just reading, all of y'alls are in my heart. Thank you.

**AN/ ... I GOT MY NEW LAPTOP! LIFE IS AWESOME! HAHA! Yes! I did! Yep! I Named her Nightbird... cuz she's black, with like these silver flecks...and reminds me of a ninja. XD Anyway. I... don't know what to say about the amount of time this chapter has taken. I have crap coming up in school, and I'm just really, really busy... But, all the same, I really, really hope that this chapter was worth the wait. As most of you know, I screwed up big time, and got most of the original copy of this chapter deleted, so I had to re-write like...uhhhhh... Well, I hope you like it anyway XD **

**Please enjoy~****  
**

**P.S. There will probably be a million grammar and spelling mistakes, didn't have much time to proof read properly :/**

* * *

**The **

**Midnight Dawns **

Chapter 7

**Moonlight Roads**

**~Nightbird~**

_The shallows of darkness are all around me. The laughter that once pounded at every end now holds silent. I am alone. Engroused deep within black, regretful solitary. Everywhere I look I see blackness. No matter how far I run, my pedesteps are nothing but hallow echoes drifting across the empty dark that is my mind. _

_There is no light. Fear has drilled far into my heart, and I wish for nothing more than to step out of the darkness. To be free from the eternal ebony, and into the living brightness that spreads across the universe by stars of divine light. _

_I do not know how long I've been here. Time has blended well within itself, and I know not if I shall ever escape..._

_And so I wander... _

_At one point, though, something within the endless blackness changes..._

_Pale, silvery light slims down a path in front of me. I look up, and my gaze catches the peaceful form of a white moon. A smile seems to wind upon my lips, and I walk towards the hovering stone. The light increases, shining bright and blinding my optics, but I do not mind. I continue on. Walking on my moonlight road. To where it leads is unknown, but I do not mind. _

_Finally, there is nothing but absolute light. I sigh, my optics closing..._

I open my eyes to the sound of rattling chains. My optics squint, my masked face frowning. Where am I? I try to sit up, but I find my frame aching and noticeably low on fuel. I groan. hunger bites at my tank, not quite clawing, but the throb is enough to achieve discomfort. I look around, but it seems as if nothing has changed. Totaly blackness. My limbs feeling as if constructed by cyber-lead, I lift a servo and gaze at it... I can barely make out the shape. Sliding the hand to my forehelm, I lean back and try to think. What happened? The only image that comes to mind is the interminable darkness and horrifying laughter... _Come on, think! _I bite my lip and close my gaze, forcing my processor to dive between memories. _Before the blackness... Before the blackness..._ My optics open. The queen. The run. Starscream. The fight. The chamber. The journey. The flight. The mountain. The water... The one little mistake... Me.

I stare out at nothing. I don't know what to think of everything . I've cried away all my tears. I've shown enough weakness to last a life time. I am captured, alone, and most likely on my way to die... What should I do? Despair? Be optimistic? Uncaring? Grateful?... Melancholy?

I slump down. This whole situation is hopeless. How could it come to this? I don't understand...

I slump back against a wall, my thoughts a jumbled mess of uncoordinated emotions. _What should I do? _I wonder, but I find no anwser.

Times seems to echo in itself. Who can tell me how long I sit here? Doing _nothing_...

_Creak! Clunk! Shhiii! Skreii! _

I give a confused frown at the multitude of noises interrupting the lonely serenity. I turn my helm, and I'm just bothering to reboot my optics when light swooshes through an opening! I only get a gimps at my prison before I am blinded. Stone, packed slabs are what make up the cell, chains hang from the cracked walls, and muck dirties the floor. My optics are offline before I can take in any more.

For a few, tense seconds, nothing happens. Then the, _slam, clunk, chick-click, _of the door being bolted circle me processor, telling me it's okay to look now. I online my gaze, and, to my suprise, I see a square in the door has been left abroad, allowing light to peal in. It takes a moment for my optics to adjust, (for any small amount of light is a change) but once they do I immediately attempt to pear out at the world through the little hold in the - _steel? _- door.

"Ma'am, I would suggest not moving much. In your state you could cause damage to yourself."

I jerk at the sound of the quiet voice! My wings twitch low, and fear starts to claw at me. "_Who-!?_"

"Oh, forgive me, ma'am, I did not intend to startle you. I am just the maid."

I turn my helm and gaze at the slowly approaching servant. I frown. She resembles the witch. The same midnight hair and eyes... But as I look closer, I note the defying differences. Her blue skin is more the colour of a rolling, lively sea, rather than moonlight on cool, bottomless water. Her face is angled, with slanted, large black eyes, sitting under a raised brow. The nasal plati-_nose_, thins and fits in well with gentle lips that carry a shy smile. Pointed ears grow long, pinned back against her hair, and curling just slightly. Her body structure is similar to that of a humans, but just as we Cybertronians, there are distinct differences. Long legs that lead to a trimmed waist take up most of her body. The neck is also longer and more elegant, though all and all, the basic design that makes up the frame is fairly similar. Her armour is tattered and dull, the cloths worn with over-usage. A threadbare strip of stained, dingy material tries around her waist; from observation alone, I guess that it helps to keep the 'dress' (is that what they are called?) clean, to some extant at least.

I shake my helm, feeling lousy. It doesn't matter anyway.

The maid takes slow, almost hesitant steps towards me. She carries a stale, wooden tray with a see-through glass filled half way with a deep maroon liquid sitting on its top. Kneeling beside my, she places the tray on the ground, and lifts the glass towards my lips. I sigh and retract my mask. Feeling weak, I part my mouth and allow the maid to poor the strange, yet tasteless, liquid down my intake. It takes little effort to swallow the odd concoction, and the affects are immediate.

My frame aches and feels stiff from hours of limited movement, but as the liquid begins to make its way through my system, my pains smooth and my protoform relaxes. I sigh, a bizarre, though not unwelcome peace settling over me. I sit back, the world around me slowing... Fogginess dancing across the edges of processor, dimming thoughts, and blurring decisions...

I am falling asleep.

_That_, is unwelcome.

My optics narrow. I force back the drowsiness, and struggle to remain upright. The maid gives me a confused look, and, snapping my mask back into place, I offer her a halfhearted glare. She didn't do anything to deserve my wrath, but I need something to focus on, and the room is just too dark, too plain and input starved to center my attention on anything. There is only the maid.

"Are you..alright, ma'am?" Says the maid.

I give a sort of growl, my helm beginning to throb.

The maid seems taken aback. "I didn't.. I am sorry..." she bows her head. "If I upset you, ma'am, you have my deepest apologizes."

It seems like everything she says has an echo to it, a slur.

The young femme looks ashamed. "I...shall go now." She stands, and steps away, taking the glass and tray with her. Turning around, she adds. "You shall arrive in less than two days, if it is of any comfort."

I frown, the increasing fog stills for just a moment, allowing me to process her words. "Where...?" my optics slide side to side uneasily.

The strange femme steps back towards me and says softly, "You are being taken to Capernum," there's a pause before she inquires slowly, "you are not from this world, are you?"

Several seconds pass in which I consider her words. It seems the meaning has escaped me, and I have to painfully force my swimming processor to concentrate. Finally, the question takes root and I shake my helm tiredly.

She sighs, "Then I ask in all honesty, do you even know...?" she trails off.

I frown, puzzled. Why is the femme asking me so many questions? I look across the tipsy room, trying to focus. _What did she say? Oh, yes, if I knew what was going on._ I start to nod, I do... _But wait, _I stop, _do I? ...Yes... No... _My servo lifts and I put a hand to my faceplate, I have to process this...but I feel so dizzy...

As I try to come up with an answer to the ridiculously complicated question, the femme shakes her head. "Get some rest," she says softly, "I can only imagine that you will be taken to Carth afterwards." She turns to leave.

Suddenly something in my thoughts snap!

"Carth..." I mutter, shady memories popping up at an alarming rate. _Carth... _I frown, concentrating. "The chamber..." the words slur from my lips slowly.

The maid stops in her tracks. "The Chamber of Carth!" she exclaims, but as she speaks her hand snaps up to slap over her organic intake. She hurries back over to me, and kneels beside my half propped up frame. "You've been there?" she whispers, her black eyes wide with..._hope?_

I give a nod, unsure of what else to do. The memory surfaces, and I fight back a grimace as I'm forced to think of _him_. I feel an unusual hurt in my chest, but I ignore it and attempt to focus on the beaming maid.

Her face splits into a grin, "Then it must be true! It must be you!" her arms fling around my frame as she embraces me. Feeling uncomfortable, I lift a servo and hesitantly pat her on the back. Drawing away, she grips my shoulders and stares intently into my yellowish optics. "You must be one of the three!" I dip my helm just slightly, confused, but wanting to understand where the hell she is going with this. She looks me over and her eyes shine. "The Shadow Stepper..." she whispers.

I raise an optics ridge, my thoughts still in a blur, but I can make out the name. That was what the witch called me...what the letter said... I shudder and let my optics flicker in clear question. The maid catches on, and she quietly chants,

_Silver wings and golden eyes,_

_The sisters of shadows walk alongside,_

_Shadow Stepper and Magic Dweller lay hidden in wait, _

_To hold the Rose that separated their fate. _

I cock my helm to one side wearily, the maid shakes her head, her smile unfading. "I am sorry, I get carried away... I-"

A banging sound rattles through the door!

The maid sighs, "I have to go, I have already stayed here for too long..." She smiles, and pulls me into one last crushing embrace "Thank you...ma'am." With that, she stands, and, straightening her cloth, she lifts the tray and strides out. The room is illuminated for a split second, shadows shimmering away as dark, thick walls are revealed, forcing me to cover my optics as I listen to the door slamming closed and being bolted shut. Whatever little light there had been when the maid stood with me fades away, leaving me in total darkness with a blurry processor filled with unimaginable thoughts.

* * *

_**Bang, bang, bang!**_

I groan, wings shuffling as I prop myself up on my elbows. _What the hell?_ It feels like I _just_ managed to slip into desperately needed recharge, and they're already waking me?!

_Bang bang bang!_

I roll my optics, again lowering my aching frame to the floor. _Well frag them! _I think distastefully. I am in no mood to exchange pleasantries with the Queen, (her royal glitch can kiss my aft!) or any of her lackeys for that matter!

_Bang, bang, bang! _

I grit my denta, "Go away," I somehow manage to growl.

_Bang, bang! BANG!_

"WHAT!?" My hoarse, scratchy voice booms through the room.

"Yer have company!" a muffled rumble shouts from the other end of the door, the only escape from this prison... "Now! I'mma openin' ta do'r, so drag yer filth to da other end of da room!"

I gnash my denta, my optics narrowing. _When I get my servos on that Sire-less..._

The telltale sounds of the heavy door being unbolted quivers

for a split second before light strangles through the opening as it's burst open! Shadows cower into the farthest corners of my cell, and I'm again forced to curse and shade my optics from the blazing light.

Someone is tossed within the room, and the light suddenly cuts off.

I online my optics, wanting to discover who I'm going to utterly pulverize the second they're in arms length.

A grunt carries itself through the air. Bright, scarlet optics flicker in the darkness, unfocused and wavering. A tense, uncertain moment passes in which the luminous gaze circles around the cell. "What…" a confused, light voice murmurs slowly.

My optics widen. Disbelief rockets through me, causing all previous anger to melt away like a pool in my heart.

The gaze falls over me, and two glowing orbs floating in the blackness lock with mine.

A pause.

"Ni-nightbird?"

Something inside me shatters at the sound of his voice. "Star-!" I don't have time to finish before I'm tugged into a crushing embrace. My optics flicker in the darkness, my breath stills and my heart pounds.

Seconds pass. I don't move. I feel completely immobile. Emotions I shunned are erupting, and yet my processor fizzles, trying to smooth out the situation.

Then, as if a laser has just been pulled on me, I'm whirled back into reality! My thoughts shocking me, my optics snap wide. Before I tell myself to, I fling my arms up and grasp the heavily ventilating Seeker. "Starscream…" I murmur, slight disbelief edging in my voice. I can't explain the storm of emotions that pound through me. Relief, Joy, Safety, Happiness…all of them. I'm too grateful to be angry… He's here, and I don't have to worry…

Coolant gathers in my optics, but too many seemingly alien feelings bombard me for me to hold them back.

Burying me faceplate in his neck-cabling, I slump my shoulders, my wings dragging across the ground as I let the ocean of stained tears flow.

We say nothing; there is no need to. The silence is better then words. I don't have to talk and neither does he. I just sink into those strong, sturdy arms, offlining my optics and resting my tear leaking helm to his chest.

I press myself to him, onlining my gaze for a brief moment. Total darkness meats my tired eyes, and without another thought, close them, resting my still trembling frame against his.

For the first time in maybe days, I feel safe...secure, as I am warmly tucked away in his arms. I sigh, tears still spilling from my optics. And before I can really grasp what's truly just happened, I've been lulled to recharge by the steady beat of Starscream's spark.

* * *

**As I wake from the peaceful embrace of recharge, I feel the full blow of my fatigue**. Body aching and processor slurring, I relax in the lonely room, snuggling into the comforting arms that hold me close. Leaning my helm against the broad chassis, I take in a deep breath, my heart giving the painful beat of solitary that I've become accustomed to. I wonder where he is, if he is alright... I suppose there is no way to know. "Oh Starscream..." I murmur, leaning into the comforting embrace.

"What?" A sleepy voice slurs...

_Wait. What?_

My optics snap wide as the fogginess clouding my mind hurls away.

Sitting up, my servos grasp Starscream's chest and my yellowish optics brighten as they are met with dim, tired, scarlet ones. Then it starts to come back. I was left in here, and he was tossed in later... And, we fell into recharge from our exhaustion, so now... Suddenly heat rushes to my faceplate. I'm grateful for the darkness and that, besides the soft glow cast from our optics, we can still see nothing, so rendering he can't see the (no doubt) brightly colored blush burning my face...as I realize I'm completely propped up in his lap with my chest laying flat against his.

Biting my lip, I shake my helm, and move to climb off him, embarrassment fogging all else. As I pull myself from his frame, he suddenly seems to understand. "Uhh," there's a pause as I feel his arms drop from around my waist, and his body going slack- causing me to imagine a look of utter astonishment spread over his expressional face. Giving an awkward smile, I slide off of him and drop my sluggishly moving frame next to his.

The room seems to still as Starscream and I sit in the darkness, propped up against the rough wall. The minutes drag by, and as the silence creeps ever longer, I am reminded of the dwindling tempature of our cell. Wrapping my slim, yet strong arms around myself, I draw my knees to my chest and let my wings slack around me, slightly shielding my core from the damp, cold wetness of the room.

I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. Not an evil presence, but yet a literally freezing servo gently laying itself down on my metal skin.

I turn, and look at him with wide, questioning optics.

There's a long pause, 'til finally he speaks softly, "I... Nightbird..." Starscream steals a long breath. "Nightbird... I'm sorry..."

My optics cycle wide. _What? Why is he apologizing to me? I was the one that left...not him..._

"I was a jerk, I'll admit it."

I stare, not believing my audios.

"I shouldn't have said those things...and...I'm sorry..."

_Who the hell is this, and what has he done to Starscream?_

"I went out looking for you...but...I...I didn't..." his voice breaks off in what sounds like regret; _But that can't be right_. My servo flies to my helm. Dizziness makes my processor swim, and I suddenly find it hard to concentrate. All I can hear is his voice.

"I didn't know where you were... I looked, but... Oh my Primus, Nightbird... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have acted the way I did... It was foolish of me... I didn't mean to..."

My head spins. I whip my helm around as the almost overpowering urge to purge erupts in my tank. I swallow hard, taking in deep breaths and trying to control the sinking feeling in my chest.

"I screwed up... I'm sorry... I really am..." he swallows, "I...I... Can you..._forgive_ me?" his words sound strained, but genuine.

Heat flares in my system! I gasp, pressure pounding in my chest. Cowering, I try to soothe the pain, but it only increases! My other senses dull, trying to block out the pain, but my audio censors tune to life! Dialing up all the way, trying to catch all that he is saying.

"I... _Nightbird?!_"

My hearing shuts out.

Pain attacks my chest. My heart burns and I let out an inaudible whimper. Why is this happening? What's going on!

I take in jagged breath, curling into myself, and silently begging for it to stop.

_Boom, boom, boom. _

I bite my lip.

_Boom, boom, boom._

Tears pool in my optics

_Boom...boom..._

I pause. The pain stops. My head clears. I look up, confusion dominating my emotaions... I look to him...finding myself once again wrapped in his strong arms.

"You...were...thrashing..." he murmurs. He pulls back and sets himself further away from me. "Typical. I poor my Spark out, and she acts like she's dreaming." he mumbles to himself, but somehow, I pick it up- and my optics cycle wide. _So he did just apologize!?_

I look to him, unsure of what to say. "Starscream... I...sorry..." My vocalizations come out scratchy and unsure, but it's all I can do. "Not...your...fault... I...moron... So...sorry..." I bite my lip. Will it be enough? Will he understand that, it was my fault? That _I_ lost my temper? That _I_ over-reacted? That I just don't understand what's going on... That things just aren't clear...

Starscream looks to me, those ruby optics focused. "We...were both at fault." He finally says, and I agree with that.

"How...we- get..._back_?" I ask, static icing my voice.

He doesn't reply, looking off into the distance with a sad look.

I shake my helm. I guess he's really jusr as cluless as I.

I sigh. My processor questions if I should speak again, try to get him to talk, but I don't know what to say...not to mention my vocalizer sounds like it just took a vacation in the scrapy.

But, my thoughts then turn to one thing in-particular. I look at him with dim optics, my voice feels too combusted to utter anything, but I do manage one, audio-irritating word.

Staring into his warm, curious gaze, I croak. "Skyhope?" It was the name he called me. When we were in the Chamber... But almost immediately after he had utter it, he looked taken aback. He looked away, with wide, teary optics, regret and disbelief flashing deep within the scarlet orbs... I can't help myself. As I start to think about it, the more I want to know why he called me that...or...if Skyhope was a person-? No... That couldn't be right. But it couldn't hurt to ask.

Could it?

Starscream's optics fly to be as wide as Energon cubes. He freezes. His frame stilling, and I see something glint in the corner of his optic. But his knowing, scarlet gaze flickers, and it is gone. He turns away, and for a long, long time, he is silent. But, after what feels like an eternity, he mutters in a strained, holding-back sort of tone. "Just...forget about that..."

I give a sigh and shake my helm. There's no point in pressing it. If he won't tell me, it's best to leave it that way. Wrapping my arms around myself, I bow my helm and close my optics. The silence holds tight, and I try to relax. I need the recharge for whatever is going to happen to us. I let myself shudder at that. _We're going to die..._ I think fearfully, unable to stop myself from trembling. _I'll never see anyone else again. We are going to die in this Primus' forsaken place and...and it's all my fault. How else could have the vial broken? It... _Unjust tears start to fall from my optics.

Taking in a breath, I hold them back. I can't cry. I'm better then that. I need to stay strong... I need to stay strong... I need to stay strong...

_I need to stay strong..._

I repeat the chant over and over again in my processor, and eventually, I distract myself from my tears. Shaking my helm, I sigh heavily, my cold frame shivering, wanting any sorce of heat to cover and relax it.

"Nightbird?"

There's a pause. I feel him shift, and turn my helm to hear him laying down. His arm brushes against mine, and he mutters in an embarrassed tone. "Come here..." I cock my helm, and he quickly adds in. "We'll freeze..."

_What...?... Oh... Ohhh!_ I'm too tired to argue or even protest in the slightest.

Snuggling my frame next to his, I greedily take in all the heat his body has to offer. Offlining my optics, I let him pull us as close as physically possible, and, keeping each other alive and warm by our protoforms alone, smile as we drift off into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep, blissfully aware of the smirk winding up upon my concealed lips.

* * *

**I understand that this chapter was really out of place, and probably needs more than a little editing... But i really don't know what to say for it exept that I hope you enjoyed, even if it's crap :/-**

**In case I screwed up the maid!**

_Okay, since I had to rewrite that part (as well of many others) I'm not sure how badly I messed it up. Let's get clear on something. It took FOREVER to do it the first time! Not so much the second, but that was the case with allot of stuff... Anyway! Since she's my OC I'm not talking about her behavior. I'm talking about her appearance! Primus forbid, if I screwed up bad enough, you have some retarded elf image twisted in your mind. I don't want that. But it was really difficult, as, "Well how the hell do I explain this from a robot who hasn't had much experience with humans' POV?" The answer is that. A stab in the dark. Anyway, so I just want to give you a bottom line image of what I was trying to get at!_

Think of an 'anime' elf with blue skin, long legs, and a pretty lady neck. I said anime simply cause the eyes are big. Not HUGE but big. Like when a little kid is drinking out of a cup for the first time, and all you see behind the blue rim are these giant, adorable eyes... Sorry, got lost there for a second. But yeah, bottom line, she looks something like an elf (as, well, I mean, MY typical elf has this sort of elegant, slanted face, pointed ears, and well yeah X])

**Alright! To those of you who liked all this cuddling, YAY! To those of you who didn't...well, I got this **_**amazing**_** review, and apparently I shouldn't apologize for that... *Coughs* Well, if there's something you don't like, please tell me. That way, I can stop guessing and just fix it- This is a **_**Fantsy/ Romance**_** so that's what you can expect. X3**

**Well actually, this fic (if it could be) would be labeled a- **_**Fantasy/ Fiction/ Adventure/ Romance**_** But alas it can not, so as it is this is said to be a **_**Fantasy / Romance **_

**Fact**: The city called 'Capernum', is made up. But the origins of its name, do exist. I got the name from 'Capernaum' which was an actual place that you can look up if you'd like (I don't want to waist too much time) anyway, the name (as you can see) has been slightly altered, but its meant to be pronounced the same. (Ca - per - num)

**By the way! I was always under the impression that Sire-less meant Bastard :]. And I read in a fic once... yeah, made my day XD**

**Anyway, as I said at the beginning, I got my new Laptop, and although school is a bitch and I have a bunch of tests and projects due and coming up, life is gonna suck, I am GOING TO GET MORE UPDATES OUT SOON! I swear, that wait for this chapter will be the longest! I don't want to fall behind, and, when summer comes around (Can't wait! 8D) we will definitely have weekly updates. These next few weeks, I will always try to get at least 2 chapters out per month, but please respect that I have slag i my life too, that I need to tend to, just as much as every body else- ANYWHO! I know most of you probably won't even read all this crap that I put in the notes, but once again, thank you thank you thank you, to all you readers and reviewers- You have NO idea how thrilled I am that people are actually reading, reviewing, and liking this story :'3**

**Thank you, Dear Reader. **

**~You are awesome**

**Signed,**

**~Scarlet **


	8. Chapter 8: Capernum

**Thanks: **...You guys are so awesome... :') Y'all have me in tears.

**AN/ ...I still need internet on my laptop... Holy scrap. Remind me again how I got this chapter out on...time... FAST UPDATE! (Compared to the last one at least, lol) I love my laptop! Anyway, I won't be able to write for a while, that's why I put my ass to work and wrote this as quick as I could. I don't know when I can update again, (you know, school) so count this for the second update this month- aaaalll riiiight 8] **

**Anyway! Once again people, I deleted the Authors Note that was the original chapter 7, so if you're coming to this story on hopes of finding the actual chapter 7...well, you have 2 actual chapters to read now XD**

**~ I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**The **

**Midnight Dawns **

Chapter 8

**Capernum**

* * *

**~Starscream~**

_"Guess I never really looked... What do you think, Sil?" I turn to her, smiling in a teasing way._

_She laughs her sweet, easy laugh, spinning around and facing me. "I think you need new optic lenses if you missed that." _

_"Ooh, do you think blue would look good?" I strike a pose. _

_Skyhope laughs, placing the box back down upon the ruined stone. Closing the distance between us, she leans her frame against mine, tracing a digit down my faceplate. _

_"No, Stars, I love your optics... They're your carrier's." _

_I wrap my ams around her waist and raise an optic ridge, "You're not the first who's said that... But, you've never seen her."_

_She averts my gaze, "Oh I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."_

_My optics widen, "You didn't."_

_She pushes away from me, golden optics bright with mischeoif. "Oh of course not!.. I just might have...sneaked-into-that-container-that-you-think- nobody-knows-about-and-snuck-out-a-picture-of-you- and-your-family!" She clasps her servos behind her back, helm tilting and optics staring at the cracked ceiling of the crumbling building._

_I say nothing._

_"You know! You are the spitting image of your Sire! Shorter, but the resemblance is incredible." _

_"Sil! No one was supposed to know about that...stuff!" I whine. _

_"Oh it's not like I showed it to Crystal. Speaking of such, I think she's the one you should worry about if you went 'eh blue'."_

_"Excuuuse me?" I plant my hands on my hips. _

_Skyhope waves a servo, a giggle making its way into the stale air, "You know what I mean. C'mon. Let's go find her, no doubt she's discovered another turbo-toad, and is waiting to see if she should scream or not." _

_I chuckle, a smirk winding its way to my lips... "You two..." I say, glancing over my shoulder at the Decepticon insignias branded to my wings, and realizing for the millionth time how lucky I really am._

_Slipping her servo into mine, we walk hand in hand out into the falling city that is Vos..._

My optics slowly flutter open. Darkness is my greeter and it takes a moment for my processor to click my surroundings into place.

I glance down, and discover Nightbird still bundled in my arms. A grimace pulls to my faceplate. _Why do I feel so...guilty?_ I wonder. My thoughts turn to my dream. A memory... Most of my dreams are. I have enough stored that I no longer have to wonder or dream what's out there. I already know. Misery and the odd, peaceful serenity of the universe.

Shaking my helm just slightly, I close my optics and relax against her. What else can I do? We are on the route to our death...

I sigh thinking back to what happened when she left...

Distressed and unsure, I looked frantically around when I reached the end of the icy tunnel. I found no trace of her. I wandered for a long while, occasionally transforming to fly among gray clouds and scan the forest below. Yet, throughout all my efforts, I found nothing.

Discouraged and tired, I let myself drop to the ground. I noted resentfully my fuel lines were well into the danger zone at 7%, and I had long since run out of Melthora. _It's true_, thought I to myself, starring at the silvery moon who floated above me, appearing just out of reach... _The Melthora does drain your strength once you have none_. What could have possibly been my last thoughts, were of factitious state. Go figure. I remember thinking back to the days in Shakreka... I had pushed on, and I was at 3%!... But as I lay there, starring emptily at the bright moon, I found myself unable to move. Unable to do anything... Ventilating even became a struggle...

My systems shutting down, I closed my optics and tried to think. At one point in my searching, I had thought I had heard her voice, but now I was confidant that it had only been my imagination playing a trick to keep me motivated. _Well, _I thought, _none of that matters now... I'll just recharge for a while...and keep searching in the morning... Yes...keep searching in the morning..._

When I awoke, I was no longer in the forest...nor was I anywhere I had ever expected. I still don't quite know what happened. I was laying flat on something cool, my frame strapped down, some sort of blindfold wrapped around my optics, removing all capability of sight. Next, came up readings. My systems were undamaged, and my fuel levels were up at 24%. I wasn't in any pain, and I felt unnaturally calm, my processor slow thinking and not sending any danger signals to my action timed frame.

_Something's wrong! _My spark kept repeating, but my processor refused to believe that I was in any danger. Things didn't make sense...but at the same time they made perfect sense. I was strapped to a table, immobile, blinded, and I didn't know where in the Pit I was, that's all I needed to know. And I was okay with that.

So I waited. I don't know how long I lay there. Time just didn't matter. I was waiting. That was that.

_Chii!_

Something changed.

Before it could register in my slow processor though, I was up and being lead across some sort of terrain.

"Bring 'im here." I heard a voice rack.

"Yeah yeah! Oi! We brought him all the way from Mountain Cal Forest! Shouldn't we-"

_Funny_, I thought, _I don't recall moving. _

"No't a chance! Now get your arce over 'ere. If you did what you were supposed to, den 'e shouldn't understand anythin'."

"Yeah yeah. So, Metal-face_- Can. You. Hear. 'Meh?_"

Was the mech addressing me? I didn't know. It seemed rude to answer if he wasn't actually speaking to me... So I remained silent.

"Well dar ya go!" Said another voice, "he's as dumb as a morlk." There were shouts of laughter. I frowned, not understanding. What did they mean? Nothing seemed to make sense.

I was lead away, and thrust into the back of...something. I heard the _scrunch _of old wheels stirring over dirt, and leaned back aginst a wall. Recharge found my in seconds... Though it didn't seem to last. I opened my optics to light poring through a door. A silhouette streaked across the blinding background, and I felt myself being lifted by steady hands that pulled me from the 'room'. Light was every where. It was just too bright. Keeping my optics offline, I walked with him as steadily as I could. Data was rushing through my processor. Suddenly I could think again. I could hear the chirping's of animals, smell the clean air mixed with scent of grime, feel the dirt beneath my pedes, and finally, see the stone crested..._box _that was drawn by four large, shaggy beasts with long horns and shaded, brown eyes.

A mech stood guard in front of a bolted door. He took one look at me, and his stone gaze hardened to granite. A frown bulged at his flabby lips, and he spat, showing greenish denta. I tried to keep my faceplate clean of emotion, but a slight twitch did escape me as an inner sign of disgust. Organics.

The mech ignored me, and instead turned to the door. He banged on it several times until a muffled shout that I couldn't quite make out sounded.

"Yer have company!" the mech shouted through to the other end of the door, to where someone _must_ have been locked within... "Now! I'mma openin' ta do'r, so drag yer filth to da other end of da room!"

I mildly wondered why he was being so rude, before I remembered I didn't care.

I was again gripped and lead forward whilst mech unbolted the door... Oh... _Great. _I honestly thought about fighting back. But I felt too weak, my frame too tired and stiff. There would have been no way I would have made it far.

As I was shoved up long steps, I manged to swipe a look 0f the mech who lead me there. He nodded, just slightly, but I caught the motion and puzzled over it. He turned, and went to stand beside a femme with kind, midnight eyes and tainted blue skin.

I was then shoved inside.

It was painfully dark. My optics flickered and my throat grunted. "What..." Where was I, anyway? I looked up, and spotted another pair of optics. Golden optics. Familiar optics. Nightbird's optics.

I couldn't explain what I felt. It was like an ocean, slapping me in the faceplate and rumbling that I'm in idiot. And truly, stupefaction was probably the only thing I can really say blundered me for a moment.

"Ni-nightbird?" I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't.

"Star-!"

At the sound of her voice, the rest hit me; and like a voracious, starving mech drawn to Energon, I gripped her and pulled her to my chassi, unable to dam the flood of emotions that stormed me...

_Thank the Primus' you're alright... _I thought to myself.

And I'm asleep before I can remember more.

* * *

**"Ello! Ello! People, people, settle down! It is not **_**I**_** you are here to see, but our guests. Be sure to give them a warm welcome now!"**

I'm dreaming. I must be. The voice sounds _just_ like that mech who was the announcer on some holovid I saw... Primus only knows how long ago.

So I wait for this memory to play out. For the destined, inevitable applause and whistles.

But there are none...

Wood groans, gears turn, locks shudder, bolts lift...gates open.

"Starscr-am wa-ke up! No -charge! Up! Now!" A fierce whisper hisses in my audio.

"Five more minutes, carrier..." I grumble, turning over, and trying to block out a steady flow of light.

"I am _not _your mother!"

Wait. What? Jerking myself awake, I sit up and look about. I'm not in the...whatever that thing was, anymore. No...more a...carriage of sorts. Wooden walls enclose us, and there is only one, open window. It's a realizable size, probably about the length and width of my chest...but...

"I don't remember being moved..."

A slight, aggravating pause. "I tried."

"What?"

"Wake you...didn't happen."

"Ah... Wait...where are we?" Nightbird scoots up beside me, and together, we climb up on our knees and look out at the world.

"Capernum," Nightbird whispers, and I take in the dull awe of the city.

People shroud the open gates. A few, bustling homes, with wooden walls and yellow, prickly rooves creak, sprouting younglings that rush forward to get a glimps of the carriage. They dress in rags for armour, yet bright smiles blossom on their faces, and from the shine in their eyes, I deduct they'd love nothing more then to run up and crowd the archaic vehicle. The adults are more hesitant. They grip their offspring's shoulders and hold them back from the road. Different protoforms of shape and colour make up the 'skins' of the people. Many of the organic optics are of a pale, yet intense greenish shade, like the sea after a storm. These people seem hardy, like the Energon farmers from the Golden Age; the ones that have seen through hardships and make good, honest work. Simple folk, proud in their own rights, yet humble against others. With lives that seem plain and dull, yet no other could do they work they do...

We move past the entrance and into a darker, silent edge of the 'city', (Town? Village? Kanata?) where the green grass seems to grow pale.

Empty eyes stare into my spark. Houses with shudders half closed creak and I see helms pop out to watch us. In the windows, some folk that are dressed much better than others observe the precession with frowns upon their faces. I pay them no mind, but one femme does catch my optic. She sits on a stone wall that guards a crumbling, old building. She stares at me, purplish eyes curious, yet cautious. I don't no why she interests me. Aside from tan leggings, she looks like all the others. Her hair is of an amber colour, pulled back in one braid over her head, and her pointed ears slide along the silky fiber, just like all the others... I don't know why, but we stare at each other, gazes locked and intent. And I find myself starring after her as long as I possibly can, before the carriage rounds a corner and she has faded forever from my sight.

I blink, think on it a moment, then put the thought aside for later, resuming my starring at the dull surrounding world. No one else succeeds in holding my attention for more than a second. It puzzles me. _What was it about that femme?_ I wonder. I can't come up with an answer.

The town seems to wander on the same, even though the scenery is constantly changing, and really, I could be having a blast studying the architecture, but in my bored, worry-racked processor, I can't bring myself to care.

It's all just the same to me...

But, finally though, there is one part of the city that grabs at my attention.

Shady, ruined buildings burnt black with soot stand in a cluster of three. Younlings, sitting out upon the front steps stare at me with wide eyes. They either grip the hand of a sparkling, or fellow youngster. Their frames are small, scrawny...underfed; with hallow cheeks and sunken, gray eyes. They dress in dirty, tied rags, that barely cover chappy skin... Alone and hurting, they huddle with each other, starring and cowering, as if I...as if we, were the scariest things in all the worlds of the universe.

Orphans.

For one bitter moment I'm reminded of the abandoned little ones that resided in Vos Care Centres. I'm reminded of the loneliness, the hopeless, the tight energy fields that made up the majority. I'm reminded of the faint glimpses of joy and happiness that would creep into their sparks when...my old partner and I, would visit... I'm reminded of the astonishment that flew about them when he and I would take time out of our work schedules to see how we could better their lives and environment...

And I remember the screams as they were burnt to the ground from the bombings.

A shiver caresses me and I look away. Forcing Skyfire and all the unruly children from my mind, I try to forget the old days. _Always look forward_, I tell myself. _Always look forward_.

But as I glance out at the surrounding, grand buildings, I wonder what there is to look onwards to.

We are being lead to our deaths; a mouse caught in the jaws of a cat...and there's nothing we can do about it.

Drawing away from the window, I lean back against the wall below the sill, and look at Nightbird. She's still starring out at the city, but the moment she notices my optics on her, she moves away and sits beside me. I try to smile, but it doesn't come out quite right, and I'm left with a twitchy, almost _nervous_ expression.

Retracting her mask, she smiles at me, and takes my servo. I run my digits through hers until our palms touch. I stare at the link. Just one little gesture. Yet somehow, in someway, it means so much. Leaning back against the wall, I hold my grip on her servo and try to think clear, important thoughts.

And as fate does indeed hate me, I think to the one thing I wish I didn't have to figure out.

How _will_ we get back? For without a doubt we'll try...and we'll succeed. I have every intension of keeping my promise and finding us a route back from wherever we are.

A sigh breaks lose from my intake and finally, I turn around, prop myself up on my knees and look out at the world. Though I don't let go of her servo...

I glance to my right.

She's beside me again, and I feel oddly comforted by being so stuck-to. It gives me the delusion that I'm not really alone. That someone's looking out for me, if only just a little, and it's not just 'Look out for number one 'cause no one else is going to.'

Looking out at the road, I see more people, I see more houses. The more we progress, the more awe-strucking the buildings become. Soon, we are gawking up at tall, shimmering structures that practically _feed_ light from their shinning surface...

You know, I get the feeling that if we're going to get 'home', we're going to have to play along with whatever game we're stuck in now.

* * *

_**Tap, tap, tap. **_

_Pidder-padder, pidder-padder, pidder-padder, pidder-padder._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Pidder-padder, pidder-padder, pidder-padder, pidder-padder. _

I listen to the sounds of the striding pedes. What is going on? They stopped the carriage mere minutes ago, and we were ushered out by our wings, only to be lead into the back door of a silvery-blue building, its grandour unmatched by any we had seen hitherto.

Two guards, both with hard, green skin, and thick, steel armour, walk on either side of us. We keep our helms down, but I can not help myself, I continuously glance up at the mech we are fallowing. His hair is the colour of sunset. His slit-eyes are gray, and his lips, puckered. He has an odd looking face, with a pointed chin and file-thin nose. He's tall and slim, and wears bright, puffy armour..._clothes? _His designation I do not know, and he talks a funny, short, snappy way. His voice is not deep, though not high like mine usually is; it's more of a long, vowls-most-be-pronouced-or-the-universe-shall-end sort of type. And, although he is utterly bizarre, I can not help but be slightly fascinated by him. He's so strange, and so much like, yet unlike, anything I've ever seen before...why! I don't what to really make of it!

As I attempt to match the citizens of this strange world in with another that I may have seen on previous travels, (so I might just be able to understand where in the name of Primus we are) we are lead down a gallery of corridors. The walls are brightly painted in colours of blue and gold and even the occasional green, but I don't pay attention to my surroundings. My processor is racing, trying to match _anything_ I see here, to somewhere there... Wherever 'there' might be, that is.

"Stop!" The pinchy voice of the 'guide' exclaims. I look up, and stare blankly at him. "Here is where you will be staying." He states rather proudly, gesturing to a small, olkain door on his left. "Proper garments shall be provided for you," his eyes drift over our frames, seemingly tracing the lines of our armour. "I would suggest changing before the...uh, feast."

I take a moment to consider what he said. _Feast? What feast? I thought we were being brought here to be executed... Don't tell me this is some kind of fragged up fairy tale where they honour the 'guests' and then eat them?!... Okay, slow down... I've been hanging around Skywarp for way, way too long..._

Suddenly, out of _absolutely nowhere_, it's then that I remember the Rose. I still have it in my subspace...and I don't intend to part with it...

I manage to shove the thought away, promising myself that I can dawdle on it later, just as we're shoved through the door- the thick, wooden slab slamming closed behind us, and I fall to the floor.

I give an annoyed grunt and push myself up off the ground and look about.

To my right, at the front of the room, sits an old, seembare fireplace with a flicker of the golden heat humming within. A large, four-post berth, covered in soft sheets and fluffy pillows, rests cuddled up to one of the blue-paper-wrapped walls. The center-piece, placed between the berth and the fire, is a thick, greenish carpet, decorated lavishly with floral and forest-tree patterns. An elegantly carved, wooden nightstand lays next to the berth, though there is nothing upon its surface. The ceiling is a plain white, and there are no windows.

Turning around, I study the brown-painted door, and hesitantly try its yellowish handle. It won't turn. I prop my shoulder against the pretty slab, and push, bracing the handle and leaning against the frame with all my weight. It still won't budge.

"Locked," I sigh, turning around and facing Nightbird. She stares at me, her optics large and questioning. Trying to appear calm, I say, "We should probably get some recharge. No telling when we'll be fueled again."

A nod, before a small, apprehensive look. Fallowing her gaze, I look at the single berth... It's, relly not much of a berth, all soft and cushiony, but... _What would 'he' have done...? _A moment later, a thought comes. "Of course. I'll...recharge on the floor." I clear my throat, and take quick steps towards the berth. Grabbing one of the end pillows and sheets I step over to the soft rug at the front of the room, near the warm, embering fireplace, and drop. Taking just a moment to run my servo along the soft surface of the carpet, I marvel at its gentleness. Laying down, I drape the sheet over my wings, and prop my arms under my helm on the pillow. For a second, I'm at a loss for words.

The silky touch of the thin blanket smooths over my sensitive wings... The rug is so soft and gentle, my frame sinks onto its comforting embrace just enough to shower my stiff frame into relaxation... The helm-cushioner smells of cool, crisp days. It reminds me of trips to Iraxyis; playing in the fields, running in the yards... Everything is so lovely, so comforting. Nothing like Earth, nothing like where I'm always unwanted by everyone, nothing like war. No... Just old memories...of when I remembered what love is.

I smile warmly, "Goodnight, Nightbird," I say, before slipping into playful, laugher-filled memories of my youngling-hood that will serve as my dreams tonight.

* * *

**By the way 'he' is not Skyfire, or anybody we know...yet. :P**

**Note: **I'm Canadian, and just letting you know- "Kanata" was the word for "A collection of huts" in the Iroquois language, (at least I think it was the Iroquois...could've been Huron) anyway, since I'm kind of a snob, I just decided to throw that word in there cuzzz... I don't know. Felt like it?

Now, I have no idea why Screamer would know that word... Buuuut...maybe he's got a History paper do...? *Ahem* Speaking of which...

Anyway, don't get offended. I didn't mean any offense by it. I just wanted to be cheeky :P

**Whoops, I gotta go! I hope you liked this chapter!****  
**

**Please leave a review! I'll put up a preview of the next chapter later~**

**I know this one wasn't the best, but I hoped you enjoyed anyway!**

**~Scarlet **


	9. Chapter 9: Death's Banquet

**Thanks!: **You guys are just so awesome! And combined with the facts that I went up to the farm on Saturday (mucking stalls, doing chores, more poop, cleaning, brushing- oh yeah, the good stuff) and just got a bunch of Nickelback songs...life is awesome! _(BTW, I'd appreciate if you'd refrain from making any unnecessary negative comments on the band. Thanks again! :3) _

**AN/ And here we have chapter nine! Any warnings? Meh! Just that, as always, leave your imagination **_**wide**_** open, you'll need it! **

**Wow...that's one short Authors N- ahhh! Don't spoil it! Don't spoil it...**

**My apologies for taking so long, I got caught up in another fic I'm writing, (Fire in the Sky) but I'll still get another update up this month, a good one.**

**Though actually, here's a warning: **a good bit of this chapter is rather uneventful... Buuuut we do get Nightbird in a dress and Starscream in a red shirt, black vest and pants 8D (Oh what have I done?) ...Yep totally worth it- oooh, and I'm working on some artwork. I have one done of Nightbird in her gown already, I'll put it up on devianart whenever I can.

**Anyway! Long chapter is loooonnggg **(seriously, I was just getting to the main part or this chapter and considering splitting this into a two parter- _or if I was ever actually going to finish it O^o_) **gggg**

**~ Please enjoy~**

* * *

**The **

**Midnight Dawns **

Chapter 9

**Death's Banquet**

* * *

**~Nightbird~**

**T****he first thing that registers when I awake is a sense of utter comfort. **My frame is sinking...just slightly, into something soft. Delicate sheets sprawl over my wings and torso, exstracting a shiver of delight from my well rested systems.

I groggily open my optics, pushing my frame up and looking about with flickering eyes.

My gaze turns down, and I stare at the pillowy berth. I have to admit, the enchanting embrace of the fabric was inviting and warm...but, I miss my old, stiff, small berth that was so...homey. Thinking of it, and my tiny room with all my books and datapads makes my tank twist with thoughts of home. This, this place, is foreign. Unfamiliar. Dangerous. I don't know what's happening, or what is going to happen to us. The old realization scares me.

Slipping out of berth, a sigh enters the air and I quietly turn and attempt to straiten out the sheets. After a moment of fumbling with the odd and strange materials the organics use, I manage to smooth out the berth's covers and I step back.

Turning, my optics catch sight of the roaring fire, and the Seeker sitting in front of it.

"So..." says Starscream after a moment of silence. "You're up?" His back is to me, I can see his wings, low and dragging. He's hunched over slightly, elbows up by his knees, and helm strait.

I walk over, slowly, and sit cross-legged beside him. He doesn't turn to meat my optics, and keeps his gaze statoined on the fire. The golden light dances off our armour and casts light shadows over us. His dark, handsome faceplate is a mask of indifference though his optics glint like rubies when the light of the fire plays off them, making them appear like little ignited flames of his own.

I want to reach out, trace black seems that run from optics to chin, and kiss deep gray lips...

My optics widen! Shocked by the mere thought, I turn and stare at the fire, my faceplate hot. Oh what I wouldn't give to run right now! Biting my lip, I keep my mask up and try to stop my processor from dreaming up any more ridiculous thoughts!

"You've been out for a while," Starscream starts casually.

"Oh," I murmur, unable to look at him.

As it seems in all our conversations, there's that little, awkward pause, before one of us ventures forth onto a topic we probably shouldn't.

"Are you alright?"

I nod, slightly shifting so my frame is angled away from him.

"Nightbird..."

A hand on my shoulder. My face' burns, I can't look at him, I just can't.

_Has this happened before?_

He sighs with an air of exasperation. Taking his servo away, I spot him out of the corner of my optic turning back to the fire, a concentrated frown edging on his lips. He's silent for a moment, before he says, "We'll get out of here," he meats my optics, "just leave it to me."

I...honestly don't know what to say. Now that I can think strait...I wonder...if I seem weak to him. For depending on him so much. Even back on Earth... I learned allot thanks to him... And I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him, too; I would have died in the mountains, or...well, I don't know. I remember him talking about that meadow, and I faintly remember him carrying me through the odd, huge blue structure that was shaped like a gate. A very large gate. So...so...

I don't know.

My thoughts are all stuck in a jumble. Memories pop up, and ideas flutter to life. Truth is...I probably wouldn't be in this world at all if it weren't for him... But...if it weren't for me either... Neither would he.

_I'm making no __sense_. I think to myself, everything I think is true, yet...so...insignificant.

Ugh.

Shaking my helm, I bury my faceplate in my servos. I've lost my jet of thought, and am now at a loss for words. I feel weak, useless, pathetic; I've lost all control of anything, and now I can just tag along with Starscream, hoping that I don't get in his way or-

"Nightbird...what is it now?" his voice is level and calm...nothing like the impatient, arrogant, amusing Starscream I know...or...knew, I suppose He just seems so different. I don't understand.

Feeling even more useless and unwanted than before, I pull my knees to my chest, wraping my arms around my legs, and hiding away my retching, plain yellowish optics from the world.

_Pathetic_, think I to myself, _I'm just..._

Tears start to scatter in my vision.

I bite my lip, wanting to forget about the mech beside me.

Damn it. I don't cry in front of him. Not without a reason! I just don't. So why now? Why now that we're stuck in this place? Is it beacuse I can't haddle it. The uncertainty. The danger. The reality check that, I'm nothing on my own. I-

I'm pulled into an embrace.

Startled, part of me wants to push away...but most of me doesn't. Leaning into the arms I've become oh so accustomed to over these past testing, horrendous days, I let some of the troubles sink from me, and watch as they seem to glide through the carpet and through floor, down into the roots of the ground, and finally, into the abyss of the cold stone caves that lay below.

I don't cry, but I almost wish I could. Oh wouldn't it be lovely to forsake independence and rely on another? To shed the weight that piles on my weak heart...and enter forth into a world where I no longer wait for the next crises? It would be...but...how could I do that? Honestly? To me it appears that whatever exists between myself and Starscream won't be clear to me until this whole nightmare is good and done, so I just can't give in like that... He wouldn't let me.

And besides, I'm a Decepticon, right? How can a girl who can't hold her own in a time like this, and has to depend on others for support, ever be counted as a warrior among mechs who have slaughtered and fought for eons?

The answer is simple. She couldn't be, and would bring herself nothing but humiliation...

_I'd never gain anyone's respect... especially not his...so I can't... I have to get up now...brush off and stay strong..._

But it scares me how I don't want to.

Drowsiness suddenly edges across my processor, so rendering that thoughts slur and I'm only truly conscious of the embrace that holds me. And...right before I drift off, I wonder how I've become so used to his arms in so little a time.

* * *

_**H**__**e's kissing me. **__He has his arm around my waist and is holding me close as we stare out at the setting sun. Reds and yellows and oranges all meld together in the form of soft clouds that embrace the sky. The winds drift from the south, playing off our glittering frames. _

_"This is amazing." I murmur, leaning against him._

_"It is, Skyhope."_

* * *

**"N****o!" **

I jolt, racking myself awake with the call. My spark pounds...I don't understand... Why...why would he...?

"Nightbird?" asks a hesitant voice.

My optics snap around. I'm laying on the berth again, my frame perfectly comfortable, and Starscream is standing tightly near the door, an odd expresion on his face. I glance down at the sheets, realizing that it must have been me who yelled. Swallowing, I sit back, and think for a moment.

We were there, on a cliffside, watching the slowly setting sun decend below the waves. I-

Wait. What?

Something's wrong. I try to think back, not recalling seeing the waters, or even the cliffside. So how did my processor cook that image up?

Holding a servo to my helm, I deciede that the second we get back to Earth, I'm having my CPU scanned. Maybe there's a glitch and Hook can wire it out.

Standing, I look to Starscream, and tilt my head. _Has anything happened? _

He stares at me for a moment, before shrugging something off and answering. "Nothing has changed, we're still-"

_Knock, knock, kncok._

I wonder, who could that be?

"Is it... appropriate to come in?" calls the pinchy voice of the guide, and I briefly conduct an image of the tall, strange...mech.

Starscream and I look at each other, I give him a confused stare, though he doesn't look one bit amused by the comment. "Huh?" I whisper quietly.

He shakes his helm, frown still laced up on his lips. "You don't need to know," he mutters, avoiding my gaze. Turning back towards the door, he says. "Yes, and we'd appreciate if you'd refrain from making any more crude inquiries."

Puzzled, I give a frown. What was that guy asking, 'if it was appropriate to come in', of course it was! (Still is.) What does he think we're doing? _Interfa-!?_

Oh.

AH!

My faceplate burns the brightest shade of red. _What am I thinking!? N-no way! Uhhh, uhhh...I don't even know if I can. _My legs feel wobbling, my knees buckle. Okay. That's a lie- but I wouldn't! _Never! Uh, well, at least...not-not with him! _My optics glance over. He's starring at the door, stance locked, wings twitchy.

I blink. I. Would. Never. With. Him.

My gaze travels draggedly up his frame, it's not that he's unattractive...he's very...very... Primus! Alright, fine, he's extremely good looking! But he's...not my type...?

What the Hell is my type?

I swallow, hard, shuddering. Damn. It's hard being a femme.

"Here are your garments!"

A piece of material is thrust in my faceplate. I blink, _What...? _

"The guards will come to collect you in a few minutes or so. Change quickly! The feast will be taking place soon, so hop to it!" I'm holding the long black wave of cloth now. The guide, dressed in summer-coloured, bright clothes that wind tightly around his slim frame, turns around, and the puffy...balls on his shoulders rise as he straitens his spine, and walks away, thin nose and rosy cheeks high in the air.

A guard with pale apple-lime skin catches my optic for a moment. His rough hand on he door, he gives me a little smile, old, deep grayish-green eyes brightening for that one little second, before he closes the olkian slab and I am left alone with my companion.

My optics immediately fly to him. He's holding three bundles of cloths, and is inspecting one, gaze dim and frown present. The scarlet colour of the object is shades darker than that of his optics. Black flames seem to spiral across the edges of the material, and dance in vines up what would be his chassis. From what I can see, at least one other two pieces or armour is the opposite all rushing to the deepest ends of midnight, with scarlet vines trailing the edges, and flames patterned here and there. "I wonder how I'm supposed to wear this..." he mutters absently, high voice dipping down a few pitches...

I blink.

_It's extremly odd and I don't like. So there. My audios are not dialing up to hear him speak like that again. No. I do not want him to say my name in that tone, or feel him kiss me under the light of the stars and murmuring like that into my audio, servos slowly trailing down my fra- AHHH!_

I jerk around, the image still fresh in my processor. I've been coped up too long! I need to get out and breathe in the open air of the winds, stretch my wings and fly, far, far away- to where my thoughts actually make sense!

My optics slowly turn to the cloth in my arms. Holding it at shoulder length, my gaze sweeps over the dress.

It's entire surface is a black darker than the void, save for violet, wispy vines that bend into the folds and flares of the skirt and slither up the wide sleeves. The center chest guides up, and two thin, yet strong, ends hang, most likely meant to be tied around my neck-cabling. The piece of crafted material holds silkily in my servos. The texture is unfamiliar, and simply too...open. The beautiful cloth is so thin and fragile, what if I tear it? How could I use _this_ to my advantage in any situation, what so ever? It's just so...so...organic. This dress offers no protection like my armour- it looks too breezy, too thin, too..._open! _

How could I wear such a thing?

"I believe we are supposed to take off our armour." Starscream suddenly says in a conculsitive manner.

Heat rushes to my faceplate, "What?" I croak, unsure optics meeting scarlet ones. I had already figured this out, but...hearing him say it...

He shrugs, "Look at the designe, it appears that it would fit more over basic protoform rather than-"

"I know!" I snap, faceplate hot and wings twitchy. "Change?" I ask then a moment after, seeing his slightly surprised, if not offended, expression.

"Uhh," Starscream's optics drift about our surroundings He's silent for a second, mouth opening then closing as his gaze shifts. "...I'll just...turn around..." he says finally, gathering up his pieces of material and walking to the other end of the room.

I give a frustrated sigh, glancing at the dress, "Do I seriously have to wear you?" I mutter to myself after a long moment.

"Yes, you do, now stop fussing about it and get it over with."

Turning, I raise an optical ridge, and immdeitly wish I hadn't.

Already stripping, I get a clear few of his unprotected chassis. Starscream tosses his cockpit to the side, and I stare, wide eyed, at the glowing chamber burried deep in his chest. "Look, I don't know _what_ is going on, but my wings are telling me that it's a good idea to do as we're told- for now at least... So stop gawking at me and change into that horrendous armour before I force you to!"

Ah. There he is. I knew my Tutor wouldn't be gone for too long. Starscream is still Starscream.

My optics averting his, we both turn, and I look down at myself. A feeling I'm not accustomed too bubbles within me. It's like nervousness, but more direct. The feeling seems to churn in my processor and glide over my frame... particularly my chest. Starring down shamefully at my form, I suddenly wish my thighs weren't so round, my waist was thinner, my forearms not looking like long gloves, my chest larger, and I really wish my aft weren't so...big.

Ugh. I'm so...ugly. **[**{miny}**AN/ Sorry for interupting, but... She's really not :/. Remember. You're beautiful. Don't ever doubt it. :)]**

...This has never bothered me before, though. I mean, sure I'm around mechs all the time, but this feeling, of some sort of self awareness and faults, it...makes me feel useless, unwanted.

What am I?

Shaking my helm, I drop the dress on the berth, and begin to remove my armour. Unclasping my chassis first, I find myself glancing up at my companion His back his to me, (thankfully) wings blocking most of my view, and he's undoing his...leg armour. _Phew_. The white metal falls to the ground with a soft clang, and he breathes out an even softer curse. His servos begin to work on something...else, and it's only then that I notice that I'm starring at him...as he's getting...(what's the human word?)...naked.

Faceplate again burning, I undo the clasps quickly, and slip off the plates I only ever remove when showering. Shifting my cockpit next, I place the delicate glass beside my armour, and for a second, I stare down at myself.

That light, the thing they call a spark, I can see something like it... But unlike that dazzling silverish blue that wisped from Starscream's spark, the light I can see illuminates a dark purple... I wonder where it came from. I...haven't gathered the courage to ask Starscream more on Cybertronian biology ..yet, but I do know that a spark is the soul, the light of a Cybertronian, and cannot be created just like that...

I remember once starring in a mirror, my yellowish optics locked on the 'spark' that ruled my chest. The light was faint, and mostly purple, but, at the same time, I could see a streak of the silvery blue. It was even dimmer than the violet, but it was there, just barely, and if I didn't know better than to question my Leader, Lord Megatron, I would have pestered them all with a million questions. But, as always, I held my glossa, and now I just wonder...if I'm fake or not...

Again shaking my helm, I brush the thought aside, and continue to disrobe. When I'm in nothing but my hip and groin plating, which I _refuse_ to remove, I'm left starring at the dress. How do I...?

Strings criss-cross through the back and I realize with snitch of annoyance how this is to be done. Fumbling with the clothian wires, I manage to loosen them enough to...see the holes split in the back for my wings. Optics darting behind me, I stare at the silver panels. Unlike Starscream, Thundercracker or Skywarp, my wings angle more up, their slanted black tips reaching more diagonal towards to sun. Gaze falling back to the armour I'm supposed to wear, I gently grasp it, and, wings straitening, with great difficulty slip it over my most prized appendages, pulling it down over my frame and watching as it falls to the ground, draping over my entire body.

The touch of the fabric is bizarre. It's strange silkiness seems to wash over me, soothing my well rested frame into blissful relaxation. Though unfamiliar, and leaving me feeling unprotected, the cloth is oddly comforting, and I give a little twirl, watching in childish amazement at how the skirt flares out and spins as I do. Running a hand over my front, I can barely feel through the dress the inner circuitry and basic frame under the sheet thin, flexible gray metal that might as well be our skin- as a human would put it.

My lips quirk into a small smile, and my servo brushes over my hood-like helm. Retracing my mask, I find myself wishing for a mirrior, like the one in the wash-racks, just so I could see what the fabric looks like on me!

Sighing, I sit back on the berth, slipping my light pede armour on and standing, tapping my thruster-heels on the dark wooden floor. _Tap, tap-tap, tap-tap, tap tap. _I chuckle at the little tune, and sit down again. But then my optics catch sight of something. Laying on the floor is a little strip of cloth, probably the length of my arm span. Frowning, I walk to it and retrieve it from the ground.

It's made of the same material as the dress, and has a similar, black and violet pattern. My frown deepens slightly, processor scanning through memories of seen female human clothing. It take a moment, but finally I scratch up an image of a woman on the day I was reveiled to the world.

**Day 145...**

_Optics blinking for the first time in months, my gaze swept over the crowd, couculating humans, and my protecto-program rebooted itself, frame getting ready for any sort of attack, should I have to defend the fleshies._

_I looked over the people, watching their movement and hearing their words. At the time, I was unable to really think for myself, and simply took it all in as fact. There were so many humans... They spoke to my creator, asked him questions, and accused him of outrageous things. I had been programmed not to react to harsh words, though, so I stood by idly and unresponsive._

_But in my scanning I had seen a few women dressed in dresses such as the one I'm being forced to wear now, and the stip of cloth hangs over the shoulders._

_Huh. _

_Not much more data could get through, though, for who should show up but the Decepticons, and I was manually switched off, just as I caught the eye of Optimus Prime..._

I blink. Shaking my helm, I toss the piece of material over my shoulders, and smooth it out.

"Would it be alright if I turned around?" says Starscream suddenly.

I look to him, and find his bare back still to me. Not being able to help myself, I stare at a scar, glinting a silvery white in the fire light, slashed just above his hip. Wispy and long, it seems that it comes from the front, and licks around his side. _I wonder where._.. Blinking, I shake myself from the odd daze, and say without thinking. "Yeah."

As he turns, I try not to focus on the glimmering scar, and stare at his faceplate, which is currently twisted into an annoyed and frustrated scowl. Having seen it enough times to know when something's wrong, I hurry to walk over.

Starscream looks at me, and, faceplate melting into a light shade of red, and optics focused on a point deep within the wall next to me, he mutters. "Could you...give me a hand with this?"

Knowing him, he's not used to asking for help. Trying to keep my face' neutral (though failing miserably I take the scarlet, soft chest armour, and examine it. I see his problem. Looking up, I motion for him to turn around, and he agrees without a word. It takes a moment, but I mange to get him to hold his arms strait out behind him, and let me bend his wings too. He hisses as I push the two panels as closely together as I can, and grunts as I quickly tell him to hold himself as such. Gripping the shirt, I carefully slip it over his wings, guiding the brilliant white panels through the stripped seems, and tug his arms into the sleeves. Slowly then, I push the material back up. "And the other," mumbles Starscream. I pause, before grabbing the black strip of cloth off the ground. It has no sleeves and appears to merely cover the chassis, but what interests me is the pattern. The scarlet vines and flames stretching out along the edges... It's the opposite of the shirt, and I think it rather cute. "Nightbird..." comes Starscream pained, exasperated voice. Snapping out of my thoughts, I slip the black thing over his wings and slide his servos through the destined cuts in the sides. I push it to his back, and drop his arms, gently nudging at his wings to slowly straiten themselves out. The fabric bends and strains, but, as Starscream rolls his shoulder joints, it settles into place.

Moving around him, I don't bother to ask, tugging the shirt clinging over his chest closer, and start slipping the odd clasps together. Buttons. That's what they look like. Round with tiny pricks in them, they're sewn into the fabric on one end, and on the other there are holes in which I slip them into. I start from the bottom, lining the ends up neatly, and due the odd piece of fabric up. Then grasping the jacket-like thing, I connect the three large buttons and holes near its base before delicately smoothing the material out, servos straitening the collar of the shirt and gently running down the chest.

Finally stepping back, my gaze sweeps over him, taking in the details of the well patterned clothing of the jacket, shirt, and plain black pants, and, helm nodding in concludment, approve the outfit. Gaze then finally looking to his faceplate in a beaming smile, I stare at Starscream. Cheeks bright red and optics a sort of bubbly cherry shade, I find myself laughing at how cute he looks.

Cute?

Heh. That's a new one.

My mood again shifting more quickly than it has a right to, I giggle, servo over my intake, as I attempt to calm myself down. Rubbing the back of his helm, Starscream looks away, and mutters something to himself.

Optics fluttering in a blink, I recover from my little outburst just in time to here him say, "Turn around." Cocking an optical ridge, I stare at him questioningly. He rolls his optics, gesturing to the dress. Ohh. Trying not to let it bother me how easily I can detect his energy field and feel his warmth, seeping from his frame and just gently brushing against my tuned sensors, I keep still as clever digits pull the criss-cross strings over my backstrut tight, and tie the ends into a neat little bow. Stepping away from me, Starscream slowly lowers himself to the beautiful, lush green carpet. Mindful of the delicate material, I swoop down beside him, and, our optics lost in the roaring light of the fire, we sit together, waiting for whatever fate has destined for us to undergo, and bring the next unguessable piece of this adventure into play.

* * *

**S****hadows line the many green-gold arches we cross under as we walk down the narrow corridor. **My hand and arm linked with that of my companion's, I keep my yellowish optics focused on the brilliantly tiled floor. Patterns and pictures are chiseled into the smooth stone, designs that seem to vibrate under the echos that our pedes cast off into the darkness. Though beautiful as in likes of everything in this strange palace, I can feel no joy or interest. We are being lead to this so called 'feast', Starscream and I... What should we do? Dread has settled between us... Will we be killed? Will we live? There's no way to know... And this confusion of life and death weighs heavely on my heart. I grip Starscream's hand, trying to keep my systems calm.

I see him look to me, a small, reassuring smile on his lips...but it's more hallow than a dead log. Behind those dim optics and forced smile is a mech who's spark is racing just as quickly as mine is. Behind that easy and strait stance is a quivering, fearful mess, terrified of what's to come. Behind that little yet full mask of courage, is a mech so very good at lying with his beautiful eyes.

I blink, wondering what that means...

_I must be too tired to think strait. _I give the smallest of sighs, touching my faceplate with the tips of my digits. I feel my trapped servo be given a light squeeze, and I find my lips curling to smile despite myself. Optics locked on the world infront of us, I try to forget the many guards surrounding my companion and I, and keep my helm held high as I see the light at the end of the tunnel.

We are lead down the rest of the passage, and our pinchy, effeminate guide that I have no idea why I'm happy to see, steps out. Thin, puckered lips splitting into a wide grin, he clasps his pinkish servos together, slanted gray eyes widening as he looks us up and down. "Marvelous!" he exclaims, "Simply marvelous! I knew Ellanor's work would look simply fabulous on you two!" Fiddling with my shawl, he says in a more quiet, firm tone. "Now, remember, strait backs, stances tall, and don't drag those wings. This may just be the most important dinner of your lives. So stay sharp!" He steps away, and, finally letting go Starscream servos, I peer out at the light illuminating from behind the yellow and blue glass of the door frame.

"Don't forget to smile!" The guide says suddenly, and the door is opened, sucking us through into a vortex of outer, unimaginable joy.

* * *

**(MAN/ "You know, if you put enough pressure on coal, it turns to pearls!" HAHAHAHAHA! XDDDD- Hunger Games reference...sorry, couldn't resist.)**

* * *

**S****ongs and dances unlike any other I have ever seen before flash around me. **Music pounds in my audios. Lights dazzle across my optics. Well dressed femmes and mechs dance across an open courtyard, laughing and singing as they gaze deeply at each other and at the blinding moon. Full and impossibly white, her shining rays sparkle down upon us all, adding a sweet, unhindered melody to the flowing music that plays with the air. Shouts of joy and song can be heard everywhere, just muffled by the soft then hard beating of drums.

Starscream is the only one thing I can keep a hold of. The Seeker sits beside me, holding a cube with a deep navy-blue liquid set inside. Though steady, and not doing anything, there's something different... Something in his gaze... Something akin to familiarity... Not once do we leave each other's side, but there's something in his 'field, an energy- easy and excited, yet in an odd, homey, sort of way. A smile on his faceplate, he seems to watch the drums beat, wondrous ruby optics lost in thought of other days, of other places.

Myself, I can only stare, dumbfounded and awe-struck by the incredible life of the party that shimmers throughout the night.

The courtyard in which this magnificent gathering is taking place, is large, wide, and _colourful_. Bright reds that streak atop flaming blues race across the ground, twisting here and there, to and fro, into whirlpools of deepening purples. Greens that run tamely across yellows, mix and create forests that grow along the walls, under dimming oranges, lightly tinted in soft violets, that swirl into glittering stars. The arrangement of twisted patterns and glowing suns is odd, yet captivating. I stare at the painted jewels that elegantly twirl up the walls and seem to blossom in flowers of white stone. Twelve pillars, twelve flowers, all grown together perfectly to center the blooming moon who dances high in the cloudless, midnight sky.

In the center of the breezy 'room' lies a huge, craved, wooden table, its legs shaped in spirals and its top draped in a blue more eye-soothing than the early night. Plates and other objects occupy its crafted surface, dishes and bowls along with plates of thrown odd fruits and exotic foods that I'll never understand are scattered all over it. The organics don't touch their fuel, though, and simply dance and laugh.

_Boom, badda, boom. Boom, badda, boom. Boom, badda, boom, _beats the drums, and suddenly everything in quiet.

My optics fluttering, I look forward just in time to see the two amber wooded doors hilted at the front of the courtyard being drawn apart, and the witch, her midnight hair flowing forever behind her, walks out, a golden crown upon her head, and a smile that could light the world pulled to her rose red lips. I stare into those black eyes, they sparkle like ebony diamonds, commanding authority and ordering submission, promising cruelty or kindness to those who wrong her and to those who right her. Queen Mebella smiles even wider, powerful and dangerous, her gaze seems to say to us all, _"Challenge me, go on, make me laugh."_

She stands as the utter discription of, "Supreme Commander."

Starscream, is the only person who dares not lower his gaze.

_"I bow to no one." _Somehow, I can here those words I heard once so very long ago in my head. _"I belong to no one." _Somehow, they make me look up, too. _"I submit to no one." _Somehow, they give me some kind of twisted courage to meat that challenge, and rise to look the Queen in the eye.

Like a memory from a dream, I hear his words in my processor, and somehow, I stand next to him, as the witch walks towards the table, her gaze burning into mine though her face remains smiling. I don't back down.

"Friends," She starts happily, eyes turning to the crowd, "you know to what and to why this feast has taken place. So I tell you, wait no more. The moon is full, the stars bright, the time right. Let the under Lord now rise to the city of Capernum!" She smiles again, "Please, take your seats."

Everyone hurries to comply, except for us. Looking at Starscream, I give him a worried glance that he mirrors as I see exactly what I feel on his dark faceplate. A dwindling sense of dread clashed with curiosity.

We take our seats on the west side of the long table, placed a bit from everyone else, though close enough together to whisper under the light of the moon. Though no one speaks.

Mebella turns to the stars, and begins to chant, her voice echoing across and through the silent courtyard. What she says is a mystery to me, all I know, is that I don't like it. The words are long, elegant, and thoughtful, yet dark, deep, and lonely. My breath begins to race as my heart pounds.

The air shimmers black, the creatures of the night falling completely and utterly still as the moon's white face ripples and spreads gold, like little honey waves on a pond of pure dove-white marble. And yet the witch chants. The shining, bright yellow strengthening and hardening, I watch in horrified amazement as the gold surface of the rock splits to a sudden black! Solid and seamless and dark as obsidian, the moon is a sphere, a black beekan in the midnight, cloudless sky, shrouded in stars and hovering in whole.

"Niksala camu, Skulmaala." Says Mebella, and without warning winds around us! The sky blanks to total blackness as shadows dive forward! Surrounding us in an ever Pit of black and cold.

I can't scream, I want to, but my frame won't work. I'm stuck, glued to my seat, servos gripping the arm rests so hard I hear the wood groan as if it would snap any moment. But none of it matters. Chilling ice has frozen me, and I can only shiver helplessly, starring out into nothing- as light snaps down.

"**Hello, witch Meh-bella."**

Someone I can't see says. The voice is cool, dark, and hypnotizing. Still blinded by myriads of light, I lean in closer, dialing up my audios, straining to catch every sound that emanates from an invisible mouth.

Colours streak across my wavering vision, and unnervingly, I can suddenly see again.

Confused, I let my helm turn south on its own, and what I see, neither frightens me nor brightens me.

Merely consumes me.

A figure sits in the last carved seat. Dressed entirely in black robes that quiver and tear down from his hooded head to concealed pede, I can see nothing of his frame, other than one bony hand resting upon the table. No skin, no, protoform, mussel or other encases it, it is just there. Whatever face the shadowy stranger may have is too shadowed to see, all my optics can catch when I stare into that tipped hood is void of eternal blackness. The very sent of death seems to linger about him, I want to run, hide, scream and cry. But I do nothing. No. I only stare, unable to move and paralyzed by a fear I've never known before.

Mebella then speaks to the shadowy stranger, voice calm and easy. "Lord Death, I am so glad you could come."

* * *

**MAN?/ Heh heh, yeeeah, I was gonna leave you there. But I'm not **_**that**_** evil. Or am I? ;P ****One note: No, not Satin, or a god, nope, it's just Death. ;)**

* * *

**I**** feel my tank twist.** Lord _Death_? What's that supposed to mean!? My optics glance to Starscream. He's frowning, servo gripping the table, and scarlet optics wide and unsure.

The stranger speaks again, and the sound of his words inspires both fear and awe within me. "**Enough. Do not play games with me. Why have I been sumoned?**"

"That is of a simple state," answers the witch, "we both know the issue of Bekdor-"

"**It is no issue, but a hope.**" 'Lord Death' supplies. Curiosity peaks, and I find myself leaning even closer, my servo gripping a bunch in the material of my dress.

The witch makes a 'tsk' noise, and I look over to see her frown. "A hope, or a lost cuase?"

I can literally feel Starscream twitch beside me. My gaze switching to him, I see a slight panic in his scarlet eyes. He looks to me, and, leaning in, whispers almost inaudibly "We need to find a way to leave." My gaze shifting to the shadow, I nod.

"**Mosko will not surrender so easily as you may believe. As long as they have hope, they will fight.**" The voice is indifferent, level, even as if that of a messengers just relying the already written script.

Mebella, her eyes dark and narrow, states. "Yes...trivial, isn't it? Such useless devotion... It is a pity, they could be helping the evolution of the world, and not puppeteering mindless, and foolish _hope_."

There is no hesitation in the shadows voice. "**Perhaps to you, witch, but it is you who should not be so foolish as to believe they will yield to your range.**"

Mebella is calm, too calm, as she answers. "I am aware of such facts, Lord Death, but I assure you, the rebellion will be crushed, and Bekdor will be mine."

"**Witch, you are permitted to say what you wish, but what is it you have summoned me for? Speak, and speak quickly, my patience has been tried as it is.**" The shadow states in a calm, though annoyed tone.

Mebella waists no time. "I have summoned thou with a proposition in mind.

"You and I both know the outcome of this war, Lord Death. Do not interrupt for you know the pitiful forces of Mosko will never triumph over me, even with the aid of the three. And so, whence I defeat them, they will be killed, as it is custom. But, I dare to say, unlike that of the many, I know of the customary balance that rules your philosophies If all were slain in Mosko, bellas, dians and kemja, it could upset a natural order, could it not? Do not offer false compromises, those in Mosko will die, and that can not be stopped. But, if you were to side with I, and grant I access to which my magic cannot breach, then I will pass it upon my people so that life shall be re-established in Mosko, therefor rendering that the balance will not be upset." Her words are as hypnotizing as a snake's, but what the shadow denies is more surprising than what I can imagine.

"**Nay, I refuse. The natural order will be upset, but it would wither to dust if I, the Keeper, were to break what I cannot, and take side in such trivalties as your own. Witch, you can not bargain with me.**"

"I beg your pardon?"

"**When the end times come, they will come. I cannot stop it, and neither can you. Everyone and everything will fade to black one day; whether it be by the thunder of the Ice Giants, or the silence that was once filled with song, something will be at fault. And with the Air Lords gone, nothing shall return. The Star Gazer is the last who shall enter the Temple, he is the only one, not you. You will never step foot among the white and red and blue walls, or claim the magics of the sea. Without the Air Walkers, there can be nothing... I have claimed them, just as I shall one day claim all in this word.**"

Anger swipes through Mebella's calm facade. She grits her teeth, midnight hair flipping as her black eyes flash with an impossible rage that could rival the temper of Lord Megatron. Finally at the end of her patience and seemingly offended by the blunt response of her latest guest, Mebella raises her voice to a powerful, hissing shout. "The temple of Bekdor _will_ belong to me. This world, belongs to me. And so does its people. You cannot take them from me, as they are not yours to take. You are here in this world, my world, so you will abide by _my_ laws, Lord Death."

A bony finger points to us. "**Witch, what do you say for the guests? **_**They**_** do not belong in this world... And as the Shaddow Stepper, is **_**she **_**not mine to Tutor?**"

The witch is silent for a moment, black gaze starring into the void of the faceless hood. "Perhaps..." her voice is as entrancing yet bitter as High Grade. "And if you wish, you may take her. But not him. He-"

"**Belongs with the Air Walkers and Lords." **Interrupts the shadow. "**The Magic Dweller belongs to you, witch, as so the stone states, but your magic will not bind **_**them**_**, only slow them.**"

Eyes large and enraged, Mebella, her tone a whisper of the ice, says as if forged of ebony, "So take them, Lord Death, throw yourself into the wrong of this war, and strengthen Mosko. Could I and my limited powers stop you?"

The shadow that is Death, stands suddenly. The air rushes cold, and the lights blow out as wind turns in the court! I grip Starscream's arm, my heart pounding. "**Do not speak as if **_**I **_**were one to indulge in the pathetic warfare and magics of this war! I have said it already! The balance would die. And you know I cannot allow **_**that**_**. I will include myself in nothing!**"

"Yet you came here, did you not?" bites back the witch, unfazed.

The air grows colder still, darkness licking the edges of the courtyard to pure black shadows. "**Do not. put. my. obligations. with the stones by The Sea of Endless Waves. to test.**" His words are colder than the deepest blizzard, and stronger than the brightest glare of the sun. "**Listen, witch, and listen well. I know what it is you **_**really **_**are after, and I tell you, you **_**will**_** have blood, but it will not be her's. I know the throws of the after-times and I assure you, spirits shall I swallow into my void, but not **_**her's. **_**Try as you might, I know who it is I shall kiss with my black Rose, but not her, never **_**her**_**. If, or when, you die, it will be by **_**her**_** hand.**"

Lord Death silently steps away from the beautiful, dark table. "**I have said all that is needed. Goodbye, witch. I hope one day to swallow your soul.**"

Blackness floods the room, the wind whips around us, storms raging in my audios! Then all is quiet, all is still, all is dark.

* * *

**HAIL SITHIS! IT'S DONE! By the night mother... I hated this chapter - _-. (heh heh, yeeeaahhh, I'm a Skyrim geek :P)**

**Okaaaaaaay, I just want to make one thing clear. There's no...ah, **_**interfacing**_**, in this story. I don't know where that whole little thing came from in this chapter, but meh, can't say much for it XD This story is rated T, and will indeed reach the T rating, just...not like that XD So any minybots reading this story, who don't get that, never mind XD It's really not important or relevant to the plot. **

**Question: **Has anybody else ever heard Screamer talk...different? I think I'm crazy, but I remember once that, a long, long time ago, I heard him say this one line, **just this one line**, and oh my Primus. Like it was still him, still screechy him, but has anybody else ever noticed a slight undertone? I find I can't hear it offten, but it happens sometimes when he's just, you know, talking... I dunno. But yeah, just this one line happened, and I was like, "Whaaaat?" cuz I was just comming out of kitchen and I heard it in the living room- but it was... Ahhh! Like, it was weird, it was that undertone, and damn, dman, damn, damn... Am I crazy? I know it happened, but did I just not hear right? Has anybody else ever heard him speak... Yeah?... ...I'm crazy aren't I? Ahh well XD

**To those who are annoyed with all the dreams: **They WILL make sence! I promise they are important! But don't guess...yet, there's still allot to come! Well, actually, no, go ahead and make all the predictions you want. That way, when or if you get it right you can be like "OH YEAH!" XP

**I'm rediscovering some love for this story! Around chapter 6, I was rather upset with stuff and...other stuff (you know, stupid life) and I didn't really like the story due to that I thought people might be thinking it's going too slow, and a bunch of other details I won't bother to go over. (Again, if there's a problem, just tell me by leaving a review or PMing me, and I'll try to fix it, instead of me having to run over the story, **_**guessing**_** what peeps may or may not actually like,) but, well, I've read over a little bit, and I'm actually really happy, and exited! Things FINALLY kick off after this chapter! Oh, and I edited some stuff...It'll be up soon X3**

**By the way: '**Jet of thought' Is supossed to be like 'Train of thought' but then I was like, hmmm, they probably wouldn't say that- Lolz, I don't know. Just sayin'.

**Nightbirds Wings: **Think of them like TFP: Starscream's- but instead of sticking out they are flat and are less angeled up.

**Aaaannnyyyywaaaayyy, looky that, me barely going on at the beginning and just dumping it all at the end. *shakes head* I'm horrible I know. Well I really hope thischapter was worth the wait! Seriously. You have no idea how long some of thistook to write *dies*!**

**I'll see you soon! The next chapter won't be long, (sadly for you- happy for me- but like 3,000 words- but I dunno cuz these predictions are never right) but it will be very, very important. **

**See you soon! Please Leave A Review Before You Go! (Pwetty pwease :3?) And have an amazing ten days or so!**

**~Scarlet **


	10. Chapter 10: Uninvited Guests

**I feel like a bitch for not updating... I mean... Ugh... Sorry... School and work have been killing me... But, I won't make excuses...**

**AN/ This chapter was hard. I had to restart and re-write and re-think and re-DO a bunch of stuff in general! On top of it all, I have yet to post the [SLIGHTLY] edited chapters. :/ *Sigh* But, Thank you all, so, so much, for reading! This story is rediculous, I know, but, finally, things kick off! I'm afraid most chapters will be shorter, (that's me talking, honestly I think practically all chapters STILL won't be under 4,000 words, heh heh) but that is simply because there is so much to this story! We are only in the first PART, [~Recpect~] which has 17 chapters as you know. There are 3 parts to this story- each part is longer than the last... Anybody wanna guess how many chapters I've got planned? XD Yeeeaaaah, it was my original intention to be done this story by the end of this year... I'm not sure if I will... Just letting you know... Heh heh. Anyway, again, thank you, thank you, thank you, for sticking with this! And a HUGE thank you to both Not a Guest (22) and lilseekergirl for reviewing regularily and being so encouraging :') All reviews, faves, fallows and just any of you reads mean so much to me. I promise this story will continue and will continue to continue until it is finished!... And it will make sense! **Oh and P.S. to Valong: Thanks so much for your lovely review :3 I'm glad you're enjoying! Lol, it's fine- but Star's POV thingy's need to happen for many a reason I'm afraid- but it will all make sense! :D

**Thank you for putting up with me, my unnecessarily long notes, and this odd, strangely long story. (that will make sense!) **

Narrator: _Hello there, thank you for reading! I'm happy to say the action is just about to start very, very soon. Our lovely protagonists won't be ignorant of this new, strange world for long! As well; the Author of this story has also constructed a map of Mebella, it's poorly and quickly made, but it's something and will be posted up on devianART next chapter when our favourite (one of our favourites- ?) Seeker comes across a little map of his own. Please check out Author's profile next chapter for the link that will lead you to her devianART page, that (hopefully) will also possess some of the art she hoped to make and draw for this story. Again, thank you for reading, please enjoy chapter 10 of this story~ Uninvited Guests. :)_

* * *

**The**

**Midnight Dawns**

Chapter 10

**Uninvited Guests**

* * *

**~Nightbird~**

**A different kind of darkness has settled over me. **I cannot move. I cannot think. I am slipping away. Strangely enough, the oncoming unawareness does nothing to rattle my fear. I cannot think. Death itself was, not a moment ago, sitting but a few seats away. This does not shake me as it should, and I simply accept it.

When I can no longer feel my body, and am suspended in the blankness of space, a light glares from afar within the distance. Unlike the peaceful path of my Moonlight road that gently called to me, asking for my steps, this passage is deadly and dangerous, dipped down into the shallows of thickening anger. _Fallow me if you dare, _it says, growing more luminous and intense by the second, growling in its challenge. I shrink away, curling into myself and backing down. _Come. _It commands. I blink, heart wavering, feelings mixed under unease. The light grows brighter. It is a voice, calling to me, willing me to understand what I cannot... It is harsh, yet...true. I can feel it. It is almost as if it means to show me something, lead me to a memory among the black, awaken a knowledge from ages past, shed light upon the darkness. But I do no wish to fallow. I don't know why. I don't care. Clawing away, I begin to feel myself again. Protoform ripples, ripping me back to within my metal skin. Wings twitch low, fluttering nervously as a programming I can't explain blares to life, telling tales of danger and warning.

Run. Get away. Don't look back.

Now confided within my frame again, I run. Light gallops closer, streaking under me, clawing around walls of nothing. It twists and turns, warming the blackness, cradling it to white. Pushing faster I feel myself willing to give way, give up to the uncertainty of to where the light leads. _No! _An unnatural fear grips me. I just need to get away.

The light whips forward, grabbing at the blackness with swinging arms. Curling around me, I watch as digits latch into my armour, tugging me back, suffocating me in light. I scream. My plea echos against the blank terrain of nothing. Whimpering, I strive for escape, reaching out for the withering blackness as the light begins to drown me, seeping around my body and wrenching me back. And just as the light twirls across my frame, blanketing me in white, forcing my mind into the state of another, I see something.

Slim, green and opaque, a hand lashes onto mine! I'm pulled from the white, and am engulfed in an emerald of startling colour. Dazzled and shooken, my optics glance around the chiseled sphere in which I sit, and suddenly latch onto something that pulls against my frame. Cradling in my arms, is a liquid of ruby colour. When I touch it, I see it shimmer, but hold there in its wispy form. I forget about the raging storm of whiteness blurring outside. I forget about everything, the Witch, my companion, Lord Death...

Crushing the red to my chest, I glare at the emerald petals that suddenly blossom around me, and pull the ruby deep to within my spark.

_Thank you, _a voice I know but cannot place grins, _now I see how you must die._

* * *

**"NIGHTBIRD!" **

I jolt online, systems humming to life as my optics snap wide. I try to push myself up, but I find my frame immobile. Confused anxiousness creeping into the shallows of my processor, I carefully attempt movement again. I can't move more than an inch, and it takes an uncomfortably long time to realize why. Arms push me to the ground, holding me against the cool marble of the floor. Concerned, bright ruby optics glisten mere meters from my flickering, yellowish ones. Starscream.

I immediately feel myself calm. "St-starscream..." I whisper, scratchy voice hoarse and heavy, though I'm unsure as of why.

Instead of a frown, smile, or other clear emotion, an unsettled quiver draws his lips to a thin line as his scarlet eyes trace lines within the shadows surrounding us.

Curiosity overcomes logical cautiousness. Neck-cables straining to allow my helm to tilt, I stare at whatever 'room' we sit in as of present. We no longer reside in the colourful courtyard, yet rather, a sort of archway. The stone-carved paths stretched out on either end of us lead nowhere, as far as I can see, and are peculiarly painted in the blackness of interminable night. _Where...? _

"We need to hurry..." Starscream's uneasy voice cuts through my pondering thoughts.

Snapping into reality, I try to speak, as clearly as I can. "Where are we?"

The answer is immediate. "Not far from the courtyard. When you passed out, I somehow manged to slip away in the confusion." Now paying me his full attention he nods at my awkward look. "Something happened, I don't know what, but some sort of _crack _echoed, and...everyone scattered... I know nothing of the details, simply that I grabbed you and pulled you through a back door..." His gaze drifts to the floor. "I didn't look back a-at _her... _I...couldn't..." Something I can't quite place floods his expression. Feeling oddly dizzy and uncoordinated, I grip his arm to steady myself, and force my frame to bend into a sitting position. Processor swimming, by shear will and iron grip alone do I keep myself upwards. I've somehow locked myself into an unsorted embrace with Starscream, and idly wonder why my head is hurting so bad, and why my mind is aching. Something...doesn't feel quite right. I can't grasp it. I don't understand it. I let go of it.

"Nightbird? C'mon, you can recharge later." My shoulder is shooken, causing me to open my optics. Funny...I don't recall shutting them. "Can you stand?"

_I don't know_, I think, but I must have said it aloud, for he nods and lets me go. I frown, wanting to feel the familiar embrace of his arms around my lithe frame...

I blink.

That something, the thing that just doesn't feel quite right sitting above me, suddenly seems ten times more real as it comes back. I can almost _taste_ it. Thick and wavering, a mucky sort of substance sticking to my glossa holds me silent in its blindly simple complexity. Like the clawing arms, whipping through the blackness in myriads of eerie light, an unbalanced weight clutches at my intake, spitting in my face to wake up and remember. Remember what? What did I forget...?

My optics widen, danger and warnings suddenly blaring to life in my processor. The Witch! The Witch! That must be it, it must! What else could it be?

Breath quickening, my gaze darts back and forth. _Where is she? Why hasn't she come yet!? _I'm so afraid... So terribly afraid... The more I stare into the black eyes of the witch through my memories, the more my processor begins to pound. Dammit. It's back. Back again! What!? What am I forgetting!? Fear chuckles in my tank, clawing into my circuitry, causing me to forget myself. What!? What could it _be?! _I shake, body reeling under the oppressive weight of my thoughts. Red eyes glimmer above me. Shinning like scarlet rubies, filled with some sort of emotion I can't place.

Red eyes... Red eyes... Red eyes... The- same. red. eyes. That terrible, lonely night, when I first met Witch Mebella swallows my mind. Her eyes...they were scarlet, they were flames, they were _his. _Briefly, I'm drowned with the solitary emotions that plagued me upon that one cold night, but I push them away. Now is not the time to dawdle.

Mebella's gaze was not the ebony I had saw tonight, or the warm midnight of the maid I met so very quickly, but they were the fiery ruby jewels that shined just as Starscream's do. Though different in kin, they were _his. _But why? And why were they black this past night? Why did I remember them like that?

...Was that what I was supposed to remember?

A churning sensation rumbles through me. No. No it wasn't...

Though puzzled by the mystery of the eyes, I look away and into other thoughts. Nothing. I simply can not remember. The world spins around me, I feel sick, a woozy sensation parting atop of me. _Damnit. What. am. I. forgetting? _I grit my denta, the pounding in my head louder than ever! I can feel my body be gripped, shooken, whispered at, but I can do nothing. All I can hear is the beat of a drum. A beat that swallows my entire being.

Then all is once again black.

* * *

**"Time to awaken, Shadow Stepper. I've saved you from yourself, so now you must do something for me."**

My systems hum as they groggily online, though I wish I could still rest. I know that voice. It is the witch.

Lights floods my vision, earning a groan from parted, concealed lips. Pain throbs in my processor, optics shuttering as I adjust to the brightness. "W-what...?" Frowning in confusion, I watch as black swirls into the dotted sky, the tiny stars twinkling, bound to each other by arms of invisible length. They surround the sphere that, no longer painted black, glimmers across the violet sky in her shinning white.

I lie under the moon.

Chains rattle and I'm brought to myself. I find my arm attempting to reach to the midnight, but bound by metal ropes. Panic flashes through me as I discover I can barely move. Struggling, I kick, I squirm, my frame overheating as desperation begins to claw at me.

A chuckle slims through the air, brushing my audios in sweet, soft laughter. "There is no point in struggling, Shadow Stepper," red eyes open beside me, meting mine, "but I am certain you already knew that." Witch Mebella reveals herself, stepping into the light beside the stone that binds me. Leaning closer to my shivering frame, rose red lips grin,whispering, "My magic is too strong."

Intakes racing, I stare, optics wide and unsure. "What do you want with me?" I should be surprised at how smooth my words are spoken, whispered in a tone of unfamiliar sound, as if that of not my own, but I am not. I am simply terrified.

"To die, of course." The Witch answers, eyes level, hesitation nonexistent.

Something strikes me, it feels like a memory, but I see nothing. My optics narrowing, I puzzle over the breath of familiarity ghosting over my censors...

Mebella continues without being asked, "You see, Shadow Stepper, you are part of a plan, a foolish plot devised by the Air Walkers and Lords. They believed that you and two others would be enough to strengthen Mosko, to range the victors of the 'oncoming war'."

Optics narrowing further, I spit, "What? Ugh! Why don't you just explain to me what in the Pit you're talking about?" I forget my fear for a moment. I'm sick of being tossed around in this strange plot and understanding nothing of anything!

Unlike the night of which I first met her, the Witch seems much more complaint to giving me my explanations. "Very well, Shadow Stepper, as your obliviousness, and moronic confusion to the situation of yourself, you have proved your ignorance. So I shall explain."

I blink, anger twisting in my tank at the condescending words, though I say nothing... For a second there, I thought I was listening to Starscream...

Straitening herself, I watch as she circles 'round the cracked stone that I am bound to. It disturbs me how I can only see blackness in my surroundings as she walks in a spotlight cast from the moon. The night is all around us. And I feel as if it will never end. "I suppose I should begin from the beginning. Well, welcome to Meh-bella. _My_ world." The Witch appears almost bored as she goes on, though I find myself captivated already, caught in the excitement with the possibility of finally finding some answers. "As of now, we are at war with Mosko, a part of Mebella, though, through laws of the Sea, a place of its own as well."

I frown. War does not strike me as it probably should- as most things dark, it feels familiar. Terrifyingly familiar. I know that I must have been programmed this way; to not cower at the concept of fightings and of death, and so it makes the Witch's words easier to accept. To not see them as that of a far away fairy-tale, a dark dream only to be excepted as a night-terror, but as a fact I was made to accept. Cybertron is still at war with itself- what's to say this new and alien war is any different?

"When I came to this world, risen from the so called evil of the core, and by a spirit of another across the stars, I took its discarded mess into my palm, and created order out of the madness. I drew a line, banishing those who were deterrent to the order, such as the Air Walkers and Lords. They refused to see the logic of my ways, the beauty of the silence I offered." The witch pauses, and her eyes meat mine. "You see, Shadow Stepper, when I first found myself in the Gray Mountain Range, caught in the longest valley - just as you were - I could hear it. The noise. It created an irascibility within me, and I knew I needed to stop it." She resumes her pacing, her words never stopping, their honey milked sound drenching my audios, forcing a barrier around my mind that allows nothing to enter; no thoughts no ideas no nothing.

"When I killed King Criwynne, taking rule of this land, the noise...stopped... As I said, order quickly fallowed from the noise and chaos of the original world, and all was good." She stops, as if considering something, and, surprisingly, a thought does flicker through my mind. Why did she hesitate when she said the so called 'noise', just stopped? Was this 'noise' the supposed 'instability' of this world? A memory suddenly graces me, one of the banquet that dined not a few hours ago. Lord Death...the one line he said... What was it?

_"__**Everyone and everything will fade to black one day; whether it be by the thunder of the Ice Giants, or the silence that was once filled with song...**__"_

_What was he talking about?_

I don't have time to think anymore. She is speaking; and I do not possess the will to do anything but listen.

"Except for Mosko. Much like the Air Walker's, they refused to see reason, and still do now. They are the rebellion I spoke of. They are the traitors that must be destroyed. Do you understand me, Shadow Stepper? This world was un-orderly and lame before I stepped in; if it were not for me, the noise would never have stopped; if I had not taken the royals and ended them and their folly-full ways, this world would only ever see black. I keep the Ice Giants where they belong, bowing by _me_. I keep the Throne intact with to where it belongs, secured to _me_. I keep the people in line, safe as they serve _me_. Without me, there could be nothing... That is why you must die, Shadow Stepper, I must stop what must be stopped."

A twinge of fear grasps me, but I can pay no attention to it, processor too busy shifting my thoughts into order. With all and what little I've learned so far... Something isn't quite right, I know it. I can feel it. There's something... I think back, back to before I ran and got Starscream and I into this mess... when...we where in...the chamber...

"_Observe, our heart and mind burns with the poison of the Witch. What was once the beating Jade gemstone that controlled the evil in this world, is now stained with the ruby blood of Witch Mebella..."_

I try to think what that means, what did she do? I remember the Jade stone, the beautifully diamond-cut gemstone, with that twist of a ruby floating within...

It is then that I am reminded of my dream... When Death vanished, I slipped from my body, and I felt myself running in the darkness, sprinting from the light that clawed at my frame and tried to drown me in its reckoning, white-shadowed face. And just as it was about to swallow me whole, that hand had reached out. That green servo wrenched me into the emerald that bloomed in petals. Ruby liquid cradled in my arms, much like the scarlet seeped into the Jade-gemstone...

Confusion has addled me, and I can only frown and squint at the sky.

I can make nothing out of this.

"Now," I hear the Witch speak, and once again, she claims my mind for her own, "Shadow Stepper, too much remains to be spoken of so I shall leave it in silence. But we are running out of time- the moon is still ripe, but she will not be for long..."

Fear suddenly jolts through me, wracking my frame, making my shudder under the pale light glimmering down sorrowfully above me. The light of the moon is gentle, as if hanging in apology... "Wh-what are you- g-going ta-d-do?" my voice is shocked and scratchy. I sound scared and afraid. And I don't have the courage to deny that I am.

Mebella steps into my line of sight, her black eyes forged of ebony as they narrow, dark and cold. "There is too much to say... I am not at liberty to give you hope, Shadow Stepper, so I'm afraid that that is all you need to know. After all, you will be dead soon- the information honestly should mean nothing to you."

Turning my helm, I peer into that black gaze, my yellowish optics stricken wide with fear.

She holds a hand in-front on my face, her perfect blue skin sapphire as she speaks. "Naweska limado, impatcha sancto," she pauses, then continues her chantings. I cannot think. I cannot move. I cannot breathe.

I feel a sort of blanket descend upon me, it blocks my audios so I can no longer hear Mebella, it covers my sight so I can only see blackness, it wraps up my body, so I can feel nothing but a cool, misty breeze settling over me. Colder it grows, blowing from a breeze to wind storm all to soon. I want to cry out, scream as the cables inside of me are gripped and torn at; ripped and grappled as they explode into shreds! Energon is everywhere. It dripples off of my clenched servos; it pools across my masked face and shuttered optics. Pain digs through everywhere, every part of both mind and body! It laughs, scorching me in the chilling ice as I am devoured into oblivion! It burns! The cold stings into my circuitry, burying itself deeper and deeper 'til I feel it break me completely.

And I shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

**When I open my optics, it has not yet been a second. **I know it. I can see it. I cannot feel it. The ice is gone, I am me again. I can see myself, in a mirror perhaps. I'm standing right there, though in my armour and not my dress, and in my pride. My wings edge the same, my yellowish optics glint awkwardly as they always do, my mouth and my face is concealed behind my purplish mask, hiding my features from all but one...

I turn to Mebella, and I speak. My voice is still the same, and I can only utter a few words. Strange, how I cannot hear them. Strange, how I seem so much taller, lying from down here that is. And strange, as I nod at the witch, and look down at myself.

Then, I can suddenly hear again. And I understand. I am looking in no mirror. _That_, is not me.

"Shadow Stepper," says Mebella, her tone devious and dark. "Meat Nightshade."

* * *

**AN/ Okay... so what the frag just happened? Find out next time! And yes, this time I promise to not take 2 whole fuuuudddging months to get one crappy chapter out! Really, I'm pretty pissed at myself, and I honestly don't know what to say...**

**Well, here's a a big fat preview of chapter 11! **

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Off With Her Head!_**

"You must come!" she hisses, grabbing me and pulling me on. "Your friend will die if we do not hurry!"

Confusion stuns me. "What?" I croak, stumbling after the maid down the black corridor. "I just saw Nightbird a moment ago, she-she's fine-!" I'm running now, the servant won't release her hold on my servo and is practically dragging me forward, forcing me on. I can see nothing of where we are going, though I can feel the dirt shifting beneath me, twisting back and forth, tilting side to side. My thoughts spin and my helm whips to the side as I suddenly fall to the ground! Impacting the hard floor, I groan, wanting to offline my optics and recharge.

"Up!" the maid demands fiercely, gripping my shoulder and tugging on me, trying to pull me to my pedes. It's no use. I'm much too heavy. "Up! Now! The witch can't kill you- yet, but she is going to murder your friend! Up! Up I tell you!"

This doesn't make sense, nothing makes sense. "No," I whisper hoarsely, feeling my frame go numb as it begins to power down. "...No, th-that's...not right..."

"Get up!" A hand swipes across my faceplate, shocking me from my daze. "Listen to me, you fool," she hisses in my audio, "you've been drugged by the witch's positions. You can't think strait, don't try to make reason out of this: Know you are in danger. Though the witch cannot kill _you_, not _here _at least, she _can_ kill the Shadow Stepper, and she _will. _There is no time to lose! You must get up! There is someone that will help, he can give you a remedy to clear your mind; but you _must get up!_ You will die, she will die, this world will die. So lay there like a fool, or get to your feet! Now! Choose!"

**Well then! Starscream... I think shit just got real... Mmmhhhmmm! **

**Anyway... I know the chapter name didn't really fit... I re-plotted this chapter, so... Yeah... Anyway, I'm exactly sure if the next one will fit either but we'll see. (It'll fit, don't worry- and it will make sense too!)**

**So anyway- again! I will edit this chapter later. I'm posting it around 2:45 AM in the morning and I have work tomorrow. F! my life.**

**I'll see you soon, and I'm really sorry about how long this piece of scrap took... The next one will be better... Promise. Please... Forgive me? :'3**


End file.
